Icari
by Lei Xang
Summary: Everytime they meet, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight, but a cloaked figure stops them this time; their devious sister, and the third sword. InuKag SessRin Epilogue!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I can barely afford to pay attention.  
  
AN: Yo! My newest Inuyasha fic! Hopefully, It brings in as many reviews as my last one, I can only hope! Well, let's check this out! So far it's only InuKag, But it may become SessRin too later on. May be a little AU, but that's only because i'm only on the sixth episode myself.  
  
Summary: Everytime they meet, Inuyasha and Seeshomauro fight, but an old Aquaintence shows up during one. Will this new girl end their sibling rivalry?  
  
PG-13  
  
Icari  
  
Prologue  
  
"What is it?" Kagome whispered quietly as Inuyasha sniffed the air. They had been searching for Shards when Inuyasha stopped them mid-stride. Kagome pulled out her bow and prepared to string it. Sango pulled out her boomerang when Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Sesshomaru" As he said it three figures stepped out into the moonlight. The tallest smirked as he faced his brother, and quoted the lines Inuyasha hated so much.  
  
"Half demon, half power." Kagome's bow was aied at him, but Inuyasha stretched his hand out sideways, stopping her. She looked at him quizzically, but he just nodded her off.  
  
"You smell it too, don't you?" Tetsusaiga was drawn and growls emitted from Inuyasha's throat. Tenseiga was wielded too as the two brothers took their fighting stances. Electrifying stares were exchanged as the to began to circle the grove.  
  
"I know that whatever it is, it will help me, and you will have nothing to do with it!" Sesshomaru began to charge, and as did Inuyasha. "You must die!" Sesshomaru raised his sword and striked. As a relflex, Kagome locked her bow onto Sesshomaru a let the arrow fly.  
  
A figure caught it though. They weren't fom either side, but had caught Kagome's arrow with their index finger and thumb. "What?" Kagome's eyes widened in fear and she stepped back. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared at the figure in shock, and saw that the fingers that had caught the arrow were actually slender claws. They stared into the cloak, but there wasn't enough light to see the figure's face.  
  
"I see that neither of you have changed. I must say I'm disappointed." The figure took the arrow and threw it back, letting it land by Kagome's feet. "Here, try not to do it again, even if it was out o reflex." By the sound of the voice, it was definately a girl. A small chuckle resounded from the cloak and echoed in the grove. The hood was pushed back to reveal a young looking youkai, with dog ears and golden eyes. Her silver hair flowed way back into the cloak, and she had purple markings that resembled Sesshomaru.  
  
"Dear me, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, I thought that after all this time you would've matured a little." Sess's eyes examined the newcomer carefully before his eyes widened in reconization.  
  
"I- it can't be! You're dead!" He stepped back a bit, and raised his arms to cover his face as if to protect it. "You're dead!" Inuyasha's eyes widened too and he stepped away, closer to his people.  
  
"My dear Sesshy, I'm not dead at all." She stroked his face and turned to Inuyasha. "My, you've grown. It's been so long."  
  
"I-Icara!?" Inuyasha stumbled a bit from that shock, but the woman, now identified as Icara, simply smiled lovingly.  
  
"I see you both remember me, even from so long ago..." She pulled them both into a hug. "My dear brothers, we are finally reunited." 


	2. Our Sister

Disclaimer: I can barely afford to pay attention.  
  
AN: Thanks for reviewing everyone! Hope you like this next chapter! Keep in mind that the last one was just the prologue so it was a lot shorter than my actual chapters. Ok! On with it! Oh, and last chapter, I called the sister Icara? It's actually Icari, sorry bout that.  
  
Icari  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"You two have grown so very much, haven't you? We gotta catch up, it's been, what? Ten years or so?" The two brothers stuttered and checked the woman carefully.   
  
Her dog ears were a lot smaller than Inuyasha's and they were just above her temples. She had the purple-ish markings on her face like Sesshomaru's, and her hair seemed to only go just below her shoulders. Her eyes were also golden like Inuyasha's, but she had the older brother's cresent between her eyebrows. Her skin was a cross between the pale Sesshomaru and the dark Inuyasha. But she had one thing the two didn't, a very nice grin that never seemed to leave her face. But it could've also been because she had just found her family.  
  
"S- sixty-three years." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said together, than glared at eachother.  
  
"Okay, so I was off by fifty, but, wow! Was it really that long?" Her eyes widened in amazement. behind her, Miroku and Sango were building up a fire they had had going. Kagome stepped up behind Inuyasha hesitantly.  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting, but, we're kinda left out of this..." Icari turned to the girl by Inuyasha and pulled her face to look at hers straight in the eye. she was more than a little surprised when Inuyasha looked like he was going to try and stop her. Frowning, she tried to recall the name of this young woman; she was sure she had heard of this one.  
  
"I'm sorry... Kikyou, right?" Much to her surprise, the raven-haired girl made a sound at the back of her throat, and spat at her, causing Icari to let go. She had deadly aim; it got her in the face.  
  
"I'm... Not... Kikyou." Icari wiped the liquid off of herself and grinned from ear to ear, causing the other one to look at her oddly.   
  
"Apparently you aren't. I never liked the sound of that one anyways, didn't have the spunk I would've expected in my little brother's girlfriend. But, you really shouldn't spit on a full blood demon, you might get hurt." She laughed. amused as she watched the other girl roll her shoulders.  
  
"Stupid girl. You know that." That was when Icari saw the most interesting thing. The girl yelled something and her brother came crashing down into the ground. She laughed and waited for her brother to get up before questioning.  
  
"Hey cool, what was that? Can I do it? Does Sesshy have one?" She clapped excitedly as her brother growled at her. Icari watched as the other girl giggled a bit. But then she questioned herself in her head 'Why'd Inuyasha call her a stupid girl? Aren't they Mates?'  
  
"My name's Kagome. That was the enchanted necklace around his neck, everytime I say, Osuwari!" There was a crash and she laughed out loud. "He does that. I'm the only one who can do it, or else he'd be eating a lot more dirt by Shippo, and no, Sesshomaru doesn't have one, but if you want, Kaede-baba can get one on him too..."  
  
"Oh no!" It was very unsuspected from Sesshomaru, and everyone turned to him, surprised. "Little sister, I'll behave, as long as you don't sitck. One. Of. Those. One. Me!" Icari fell over laughing at his outburst.  
  
"Big brother, I'm only keeping it in mind. I wouldn't do that to you if you behave." She giggled and stood up. "But remember, try to hurt Inuyasha too much and I will stick one one you." She pointed an accusing finger at her brother and looked at him crossly.  
  
"Wait, so you're their middle sister?" Sango was standing beside them and gesturing to the two brothers. Icari nodded. "Oh, and I'm Sango, nice to meet you. So, since you're a youkai, not a hanyou, I'm guessing you're from Sesshomaru's family?"  
  
"Yeah. First, Sesshy was born, than me. After that, Father went off and, umm, made Inuyasha. Our families lived together for a while, our mothers rather neutral about the situation. Of course they didn't like the fact that Father wasn't completely loyal to them, but they liked eachother. So when Father died, we stayed together. Sess, unlike my mother, hated all humans because Inuyasha's mother was one. So he tried to kill Inuyasha a few times, but I liked the poor little hanyou, so I protected him. Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt me, I'm his little sister. After that, I was supervising as the two walked out in the fields, but I was attacked. It was a bear demon, that swallowed me whole. Sometime after that, while I was still young, I cut the thing open from the inside, and went looking for my brothers. What happened to my brothers, I still need to find out." She explained to them, ticking off the events on her slender claws.  
  
"Well," It was Sesshomaru who began talking. "after you were supposedly killed, I ran home and told Mother about it. She, knowing that I tried to kill Inuyasha at times, talked to his mother, and convinced her to move out, I guess. After that, she raised me alone, until she died. That's when I left, and began to search for Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga, and, I suppose, you. Then I met Jaken and later, Rin." He gestured to the two and Icari looked at them, her eyes slowly widening.  
  
"Oh! Cute!" She ran to the little girl with a small ponytail sticking out of her head. She startled the gril when she crouched right in front of her. "You're Rin? Aren't you adorable!" her claws went through the little ponytail and down her hair. Little Rin giggled a bit, but continued to sit and watch Sesshomaru. "Awful Quiet for a little girl." She then walked up to Sess and whispered in his ear. "She's awfully young, you haven't..."  
  
There was only a moment of silence before the eldest Inu began to sputter. Inuyasha smirked. "What!? I would never, I couldn't I- I..."  
  
"Okay, okay big brother, no need to spaz!"  
  
"Spaz?" everyone except Kagome looked at her oddly.   
  
"Ummm.... Never mind. So, Inuyasha, what have you been up to?" she gestured to the people that stood a bit farther to her little brother's side than Sesshomaru's. "I see you've met quite a few people."  
  
"Pretty much the same as him up until we moved away. She took care of me until she died too, but a wandered Japan aimlessly. Then I heard of The Shikon Jewel and it's powers, started looking for it, fell in love with Kikyou, got pinned to the tree, Kagome freed me, found out she was Kikyou's reincarnation, searched for Jewel shards, met up with the other four..."  
  
"Four?" she then smack the side of her neck, and something small fell off of it. The little flea demon groaned and all eyes turned to him. Inuyasha pointed to Shippo, Miroku, and Sango, numbering them off as one, two, and three. then, when The flea demon popped out of the ground, he pointed straight to the little thing.  
  
"And that's four, Myoga." Icari bent down and examined the little guy.  
  
"Does he do that much?" She gingerly picked him up by a leg and held him infront of her face, while scrunching it up in digust. "Funny how the punier they are, the more annoying they are."  
  
"Hey!" Shippo stood with his legs spread open and his hands balled and resting at his hips. He puffed out his little chest and huffed. "I'm not annoying!" Icari took one look at him and threw the flea demon away, instantly bounding over to the little kitsune.  
  
"Hey, this one's adorable!" She picked Shippo up and swung him around in the air. "He's just a kitsune!" Then her claws brushed through his tail. "And what a lovely tail! Really bushy!" Kagome giggled and ran over to thw two, her fear of the young woman slipping away. Shippo was handed over to her as Icari got bold and picked up Rin, and began playing with her.  
  
"What are you two little kawaii things following my brothers for?" She tickled the little girl a bit. "I bet they don't even know how to take care of you." Shippo cried in agreement, but Rin shook her head.  
  
"Master Sesshomaru takes very good care of me. I haven't been hurt much since I started coming with him, and he once revived me." All heads turned to look at the older brother but only to find he had gone in hiding up in a tree. "Oops, I shouldn't of said that. He doesn't like it very much when I say he's kind." They all laughed and Icari set the little girl down.  
  
"I'm going to drag him out of that tree, Inuyasha, you want to come?" In response, the young hanyou huffed and looked away, crossing his arms as well. "Guess, not, behave you guys! Kagome, sit him for me if he starts trouble." She winked and Kagome laughed. After the Youkai had left, Inuyasha went and sat behind a tree, trying to keep everyone out of his sight.  
  
'I wonder why he's so moody. He just found his sister.' Kagome looked away as she leaned against the same tree and played with both Rin and Shippo. That little girl never really did seem like the 'bad guy' type anyways. Not that she was a guy...  
  
There was already a fire burning in the middle of the grove, and everyone began to drift off. Kagome gave Rin her sleeping bag and walked off to find the brooding Inuyasha. She heard a loud crash and figured that Icari had succeeded in her little 'mission'. There was slight cursing as she walked around the tree and looked up. Inuyasha wasn't there.  
  
"Looking for someone?" She nearly jumped out of her skin when he said that. Why did youkai and hanyous have to be so quiet?  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't do that! You're going to give me a heart attack someday." She whirled around to face him, but she nearly gasped in shock. His silver hair was now black. Was it already a full moon?  
  
"You look like you've never seen me like this before. You had better keep better track of time if you want to seem strong around me." He looked off in the distance and watched his siblings fight.  
  
"Inuyasha, you shouldn't be out here in your human form. Come back to camp." She left, tugging at the necklace as she went, and he begrudgingly followed. Icari and Sesshomaru stopped at the sight of him.  
  
"Oh, full moon already Inuyasha?" Icari smiled and held Sesshomaru back from saying anything to her little brother. Inuyasha nodded and walked towards the three Sngo, Miroku, ans Shippo were sleeping under. Myoga couldn't exactly be seen.  
  
"Kagome, you're sleeping beside me tonight, I don't trust Sesshomaru." Holding her around the shoulders, he sat down at the foot of the tree and made her sit beside him.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome struggled a bit against him, careful not to wake anyone else. " I doubt your brother will try anything with Icari here..."  
  
"He's rose my mother from the dead, I bet he'd have no problem with this." Inuyasha's ears made a twitching sound as he heard stomping, and lighter, quicker footsteps behind that one.  
  
"I would never play this trick on anyone, not even you! My sister is precious to me, I wouldn't dishonour her in such a way!" His hands went from pointing at himself to Icari, than himself again as he said it.  
  
"Icari is precious to me too, and you know that. You once said yourself that you would do anything to get the Shikon Jewel, at whatever costs. It's been a while, maybe you have become desperate." Kagome tugged his arm off of her, which had never removed itself from around her shoulders.  
  
"You have said the same thing. You've even gone as far as using a little miko to detect it, and bringing along other disgraces to help you protect yourself." He gestured first to Kagome, than to the three stirring in their sleep.  
  
"And what of you? You have you're little crew too."  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's collar and pulled him right up to his face. Then he hissed. "I have been taking care of these people. The only one you take care of is that miko and only because she can detect the shards."  
  
"You don't know anything about me." it was so quiet, Inuyasha wasn't even sure that his own sister had heard him with her youkai ears, no matter how much she strained.  
  
A hand grabbed both of them and yanked them apart. "Enough you two! You're going to wake the others." Icari was holding sesshomaru by herself and scolded him after dragging him a bit off.  
  
"You know better than to let him get to you, Inuyasha." Kagome was the one who had pulled him away, and scolded him too. But there was something wrong with her, he noted, something that made her feel different.  
  
When he was let go, Inuyasha was amused to find that Icari was standing over his half brother, guarding him like she used to when they were kids. Kagome walked boldly after her before Inuyasha could say anything. So instead, he sat at the bottom of the tree watching everyone carefully.  
  
"Icari?" Kagome tugged on the cloak of Inuyasha's sister, since she had refused to take it off. When the youkai turned to her, she motioned with her head that they should go for a walk.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Kagome-sama?" She looked down at the girl worriedly, wondering why she had wanted to talk to her so badly.  
  
"Please, just call me Kagome." Icari nodded and waited for her to continue. "I was just wondering if you had happened to hear the last sentence Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru. I saw his lips move, but I couldn't hear anything."  
  
Icari thought for a moment. "Honestly, I didn't. But, why are you worried?" She looked at the young miko carefully, she did look a lot like the miko she had run into all those years ago... but that one was a mere mortal, there was no way she could've stayed like this that whole time.  
  
"Well, Sesshomaru's words always had the slightest bit of truth in them, you know?" She nervously played with her little shirt and Icari smiled. This girl obviously had feelings for her little brother.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Sesshomaru would do anything to win, most of the time, and you can't always trust him. Onii-chan just really dislikes Inuyasha; his pride often gets the better of him." She laid a comforting hand on the girls back and was rather surprised when she smiled back.  
  
"I've said it before, but, in a lot of ways, Inuyasha is like his brother, but there are so many ways he's not too." She then looked curiously at Icari. "And, I thought that youkai had both a human form, and a demon form. Why do you have demon ears?" She felt them lightly to show Icari what she meant.  
  
"What? Oh, oops, I must've made a mistake in the transformation." She stepped away from Kagome and stood, with a hand held outwards and a staff that Kagome had never noticed before, held infront of her. Closing her eyes, Icari concentrated a bit before opening them upruptly. A giant wind covered her body, but disappeared quickly.  
  
"They're gone, right?" Kagome nodded and Icari broke out in a grin. Her ears were now on the sides of her head and shaped like normal human ears.  
  
"Are you ever going to take off that cloak?" She couldn't help it, that grin was infectious. She began to grin too as they walked back.  
  
"Hey, hey, don't push it now." They joked and talked all the way back to the grove, where both brothers sat staring at each other, waiting for the two women to come back.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha motioned to his side, where he had held her down earlier. Kagome rolled her eyes at Icari and walked over to the boy, sitting down obediantly. Trying to give him space, she sat to his side and fell asleep after only a few moments.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat glaring at the other for hours after the last women had fallen asleep, before slowly drifting off themselves. 


	3. Fitting In

Disclaimer: Kagome's character would probably be different, most of the families will relate to my own, and the Sess/Inu fights would be so much more hilarious.  
  
AN: New chapter!! I really hope I made the deadline I prepared for myself, but... I took some time off to work on my website and check up on some stories I liked. Plus, I found some new fav stories, and got some work done on my little website, though I have got to work on my fansite. I was in a bit of an angsty mood today, but that's over. My parents are really getting on my nerves... got mad at my 9 year old brother for 1 mistake on a worksheet... jeez... Oh man, I AM protective... Okay, now which story am I writing? Oh... right... (scatterbrained) R&R please!  
  
And for you who have watched Escaflowne, Icari looks like those cat sisters (Naria and someone, right?) that follow Folken around. Except, her nose isn't as big, her ears are normal or else smaller, and her eyes aren't like that.  
  
Icari  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A slight shuffling by his side woke Inuyasha up. When his senses came flooding back to him, he realized that he wasn't sleeping in a tree, like he was used to. Something brushed up against his arm and his eyes opened slightly to see Kagome slowly moving away, as silently as a human could. Behind her though, stood a woman he almost didn't reconize.  
  
She growled with her face in a teasing manner, and Shippo, who was already awake, began to laugh a bit. "You were holding her pretty tight, you know?" He looked away, only to spy Sesshomaru on top a tree not far away.  
  
"Kagome? what are you making?" Icari knelt down beside the girl who was cooking over the fire. The younger girl smiled gently and and explained Ramen to the older woman.  
  
"Inuyasha really likes it, so I decided to try making some for you and Sesshomaru, see if you Inu-youkai have similar senses of taste as him. I couldn't think of anything else." She stuck her chopsticks into the pot and stirred a bit before leaving to collect more firewood.  
  
"Sesshomaru can get his own food." Inuyasha grounded out as he stood up. "Icari, on the other hand, is welcome." A smaller log flew at his head, but he caught it deftly.  
  
"Inuyasha, be nice! If Icari is going to be eating, at least let your brother try some. Besides, there's no need to be... insecure around him, he won't hurt us with your sister here." She placed some wood in the fire as she talked, trying to desperately work her way around the word scared. "If you're bad, I'll say the O word and won't let you have any Ramen." He shut up and began brooding by a tree.  
  
"He likes it that much, huh?" Icari sniffed the pot curiously.  
  
"Yep. Besides the rosary, it's the only power I have over him." she continued to stir as the water began to bubble.  
  
"Heh heh, sucker." Kagome giggled as she scouped out the ramen for everybody. She handed one to Icari, Inuyasha, and Rin first. "Sesshy! Get your butt down here!" Golden eyes glared at Icari as her older brother jumped down and sat obediantly by the fire. Everyone else had been served by now.  
  
"Here you are." Kagome began to move over to Sesshomaru when Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha, don't be a baby, I'll be just fine." she set the bowl infront of the older Inu-youkai and he stared at it questioningly. "Do you want chopsticks?" Instead of waiting, Inuyasha threw a pair at his brother before Kagome could possibly move.   
  
Inuyasha downed the entire thing, and walked off before anyone questioned him, nearly stepping on Jaken on his way out. After sending a few curses Inuyasha's way, he too sat down and stared at the bowl in front of him. Icari looked over at everyone else, while Rin carefully picked up her chopsticks. Slipping a bit into her mouth, she slurped, causing the end of the last noodle to fling up and hit her in the nose.  
  
"Yum! Come on Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-chan. Try some! It's good." She began to down her food as well, and Sesshomaru watched her. He tried some, as well as Icari, and soon both had downed the entire thing as well. "I told you!" Icari laughed but Sesshomaru just got up and walked away.  
  
"I don't understand it, My lord, can't you see this girl is trying to poison us? My lord! What are yo-" Rin crawled over and dunked the goblin's head into the water. She held it there was twenty seconds before letting go.  
  
"Good, isn't it?" She grinned, still on all fours.  
  
"What were yo- actually, it was." he began to eat as well, splashing the broth all over himself.  
  
Kagome sat staring at the odd display, her own chopsticks halfway to her mouth, with pieces of noodle slipping off. "I wasn't expecting that." The end of the noodle slipped off and splashed some of her food on her. "Darn." She began to eat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Icari!" Sango and Kagome waved the youkai over, holding Kagome's soaps and towels in their hands. Icari ran over eagerly, wanting to see what else this miko knew of. "You want to bathe with us? There's a small hot spring in a clearing over there."  
  
"I don't know what that is, but I trust you." She let herself be pulled away by the two girls, but a little head ran up to them.  
  
"Can I go too?" Rin's eyes shone brightly as she stood there. Her little ponytail sticking out the side of her head made her too adorable to refuse. Sango and Kagome looked at eachother for the slightest second before agreeing.  
  
"You boys behave yourself!" Icari callled over her shoulder.  
  
"I'll come guard!" Inuyasha ran up to the all too eager monk and held him back.  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh... This is nice." The youkai slipped in the hot spring and leaned back. This was the first time she was seen without the protection of her forest green cloak. Underneath it was a forest green dress, simple and light.  
  
Rin jumped into the spring, splashing them all, and was hurriedly pulled to the side by Icari, her new best friend. Kagome and Sango were already in the spring, and were wetting their hair.  
  
"That dress you have under that cloak is nice, why do you always were that cloak on top of it?" Kagome questioned Inuyasha's sister.  
  
"Makes my seem like a submissive woman. I don't like that. I prefer pants, but not the miko pants or the big ones they all have around here." The youkai played with her hair, which indeed only came down to just below her shoulders.  
  
"Hm... I could probably get you something, you like forest green, right?" Icari perked up, and looked at her questioningly.   
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome looked over at Sango, who shrugged, and began telling Icari of her home, and a lot of the details. The woman listened intently as she told her of the future, delighting in some details. "You mean Inuyasha just burst into your world and told you to come back in front of everyone in your family? Your mother didn't even yell at him?" She grinned as she pulled the little Rin back to the edge absentmindly.  
  
"No, she just felt his ears!" Kagome began to laugh herself at the recollection. "My brother Sota thinks of him as a hero now. He loves to look at Tetsusaiga." She rinsed the bubbles out of her hair.  
  
"I wish I could go over there..." Icari looked into the sky wistfully. "Hey, how come only you and Inuyasha can go over?" She cocked her head to one side like a little puppy and both younger girls giggled.  
  
"It's the rosary around his neck. It connects him to me, so if I have the jewel, we can both come and go as we please, but when he uses the Shikon no Tama to become full demon, we'll both be stuck in our own times." She poured conditioner into her hair. "Unless, of course, we don't fall into the well in the other's time though."  
  
"Aren't you sad?" Icari bowed her haed a bit as she worked some of the "shampoo" into her own hair. "I mean, you and Inuyasha are mates, aren't you?" Since her head was bowed, she didn't see the expression on Kagome's face, but heard her wistful sigh.  
  
"I wish. It'd would never work, I'm from the future, and Inuyasha's from the, I mean, here. After he's youkai, it would probably be too dangerous for me to stay, seeing how he loses his mind during his transformations, and he's still hung over on Kikyo."  
  
"Kikyo seems funny." Rin scrutched up her nose and made an odd face. She swam quickly over to Kagome's side and reached up. Poking her face, and side, she concluded, "You feel normal. Kikyo-sama is cold." she made the face again and Kagome laughed.  
  
"But I thought Kikyo died." Icari, on the other hand, had the most confused expression on her face.  
  
"She did, but she was resurrected with part of my soul. She lives on souls her soulcatchers provide now, and help us every now and then. I don't see much wrong with her, though she did try and drag Inuyasha to hell a few times, and helped Naraku every now and then." She talked as if it was perfectly normal.  
  
"Hold it, who's Naraku?" She made stopping signs with her hands and looked at Kagome and Sango's faces.  
  
"A baboon." Rin said it as if it wasn't anything. She was too busy tending a flower by the spring she had found; feeling the petals and pouring some of the spring water onto it.  
  
Sango snorted at the little girl's answer. "Actually, he's half demon. Apparently, Kikyo tended to him as a human, or animal, I forget. But he fell in love with Kikyo, and in order to become stronger, he let demons swallow him, and they somehow merged to become Naraku, a powerful enemy who dresses himself up as a baboon. Hence, Rin's comment."  
  
"Doesn't sound like much a villain. I mean, the guy dresses himself as a baboon." She was already washing the conditioner out of her hair, have done the steps between sometime during the conversation.  
  
"Wait until you meet him. You won't think like that anymore, I assure you." Sango sunk a bit into the water, enjoying the sensations, then rising again in regret. "We should go back now. you know how mad Inuyasha gets when we stay here too long. Besides, he's with Sesshomaru and Jaken, trying to keep Miroku away from this."  
  
Kagome agreed, Icari and Rin just shrugged. So they simply got out, dressed, and walked back to the camp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" A loud thump was heard and an orange furball bounded into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Wench! What did you do that for? That little brat was fnally going to get what he deserved!"  
  
Sango led a worried Icari away as the two fought, and Rin ignored them to run towards Sesshomaru.   
  
"Aren't you worried my brother might hurt that miko? They're practically biting eachother's heads off." More yelling filled the air and a bounding Shippo ran up a tree or two.  
  
"No, this is a regular occurance. Don't worry about it, really, Inuyasha would never hurt Kagome, physically." There was a moment of silence between the two woman, before Sango added, "Well, when he's normal anyway. But he's got Tetsusaiga so, no worries." There was another pause. "Oh! Since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both have their own swords, did your father leave anything to you? Or did he just think that girls weren't fit to fight or something?"  
  
"Actually, he taught me how to fight, and encouraged me to keep going, no matter what." She reached into the cape she always wore and pulled out her own sword. "Sess-chan has blue, for healing. Inu-chan's is red, for killing, and mine is green, for growing." Grinning, she unsheathed it, and gave it a few test strikes. Then, in a bigger swipe, the sword transformed and she held it out proudly.  
  
"Ummm... see this flower?" she twirled around before settling for a small, not fully bloomed flower, and pointed at it with her sword. "Watch." Concentrating, the sword began to twitch, before glowing. The flower glowed too, before it's leaves began to grow, and the petals opened and the flower was in full bloom. "Nice, eh?"  
  
"Yes, but how does growing affect the battles you use it in?" Sango touched the blade, trailing her finger up and down it until her blood dripped out and slid down the sword, slowly. Miroku came out of nowhere to inspect Icari's work too. Soon, the whole group joined the two woman.  
  
"Growth affects both creatures and plants. If I can find it to my advantage, I'll use it on creatures, but it's mostly used for slowing my predators down. I can grow parts of things, so I could make overhanging branches into logs or something, and, well, those aren't pleasant to run into." She sheathed her blade again. "But usually, I just use it for food."  
  
"But what about that staff I saw you have with you?" Kagome asked as she noticed the sword was nothing like it.  
  
"It's a childhood weapon. My father gave it to me to begin with. I just carry it around since I can't find a better use for it, and it's too nice to just throw away." Icari thought for a moment before turning. "Rin."  
  
The little girl ran up to the youkai as if she were her own mother. "How about you hang onto this for me? I have nothing to use it for." Her hand emerged from her cape with a small, brightly coloured staff, just about the right size for the little girl.  
  
Her face lit up at the gift. "Thank you!" She hugged the weapon and and ran off to show Sesshomaru. But, as usual, the stoic youkai practically ignored the prancing girl and glared at his sister.  
  
"Nothing for me?" there was a small tug at her cape and Icari looked down and saw a little Shippo with huge eyes. She laughed and bent down, whispering in his ear so no one else would hear. At least, not Rin.  
  
"No, but she's just a human girl. You'll grow up to become a big, strong, fox youkai and you won't need a little stick." He grinned and happily pounced away, taking the time to cover some of Inuyasha's robes before continuing along before the hanyou noticed.  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat. "We should get going now. I think we've travelled enough and should rest back at Kaede-baba's." He turned and began to walk, before his ears twitched a bit.  
  
"About time." It was Kagome.  
  
"What did you say, wench?" Icari sighed. This was going to happen a lot. 


	4. The third Sword

Disclaimer: I don't think real writers forget about some of their characters like I do...  
  
AN: Oh dear, It appears I've let some things slip past my head. Such as the name of the third sword, and where the hell Myoga is... I'm so scatterbrained. So... Friday's rolling around again, and I'm... estatic! Shippo's coming in this new Inuyasha episode, and I can't wait!! Show's you how far I've come in the series though... I ruined it for myself... oh well, new chapter!! R&R please!! Reviews can only brighten a writer's day. Ok, not all of them...  
  
Icari  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"How do you stand this?" Icari whispered over to Sango, noting that Sesshomaru was wincing at the noise to. And, for the slightest moment, she could alomst swear she had seen his left eye twitch, but he closed the and crossed his arms.  
  
Icari, on the other hand, had a terrible headache. It felt as if it was going to explode, (AN: my head with too many big words) and she controlled herself, straining not to cover her overly-sensitive ears. The humans didn't seem to mind at all, but the goblin, Jaken, seemed to be irritated. The little kitsune was lucky, he could stay far enough away, and not be noticed by too many people. Besides, her was a youkai, and could fend for himself, at least, that's what Inuyasha said when he chase the kit off.  
  
Speaking of the red kimono wearing devil...  
  
"What? I will not allow you to go home! You will stay here with us and help us collect the Jewel shards!" Thud. Thud. Thud. Icari's head felt raw as her brother and the little miko continually fought. But a little bit of irritance was felt on her cheek, and she absentmindly hit the thing, have gotten used to the ticks and mosquitos in the woods.  
  
There was a small groan before Icari realized what she had done. Myoga had finally shown up. Swinging her arm, she caught the little flea between her thumb and index finger, carefully only to squish him slightly so he couldn't jump out and suck on her again.  
  
"Lady Icari. I see that you have found your sword. How is Tensinshi working?" He said it as if he wasn't caught and so close to being squished, and was seeing her for the first time. The calm tone in his voice gave the inuyoukai the feeling he was used to this.  
  
"It's perfect. Though, I can't help but wonder were my fang came from, seeing as how my father used two for my brothers." she patted the sword under her heavy cloak. The hood was up; an obvious effort to keep her ears protected from her little brother's fight with the raven-haired miko.  
  
"Ah, but it wasn't a fang, Lady Icari. It was one of his claws that he gave you, the one he used to kill the demon after your mother when she had you in her womb. It was very meaningful to him, and he wanted you to feel it to be important too." She nodded slightly, finding some logic in the little flea's words.  
  
"Now tell me, was it just coincidence of hiding places my father chose to keep our swords? Tenseiga, which is able to grant life, was hidden in a pond, with water being a main source to sustain life. Tetsusaiga, the most powerful in taking life, was hidden in my father's grave, a cursed place that practically symbolized death itself.. Finally, Tensinshi, which can control the power of growth, was hidden in an abundant forest. Is it possible that my father wanted us to first understand it's power, before figuring out it's location, or was it just a coincedence?" She let the flea youkai stand in her hand by himself, mostly being preoccupied with the forestry they walked through.  
  
"Your father was a mysterious man, whom worked in mysterious ways. But I have a feeling, that there was more that you three are destined for, our unique swords being your strength. Kaede is wise, she will beable to tell you some answers." With that, Myoga hopped off her hand, and disappeared into the forest.  
  
When she could no longer sense the creature, Icari looked at her little brother, whom was still fighting with the girl. Then she turned around, to see her brother grabbing little Rin's wrist to keep her from falling into the mud. 'More than we are destined for. I wonder if it was really a good thing that I found these two. I don't want to mess up their lives any more.'  
  
She looked longingly into the peaceful forest, and wondered what lay beyond what she saw.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome looked out the window of Kaede's home, and spying the three siblings resting against the tree. Inuyasha was on the left, arms crossed infront of him and his head bowed. He had one foot against the tree, to keep his balance, and one on ground, to keep him standing. Icari was between the two, facing right at the hut, with her arms resting behind her head, and her legs unseen under the cloak. Her hood was finally brought back down. Sesshomaru stood on the right, his arms crossed and watching the area where Jaken rested and Rin played with Shippo carefully. The big furry thing was closest to her, blocking out most of his face.  
  
"Inuyasha. Come and bring ye brother and ye sister." Kaede's old voice crackled out the front door, passing Kagome as it travelled to Inuyasha's ears. They made their twitching sound and Kagome knew that he had heard. Icari and Sesshomaru had too, though only Icari reacted. Her arms dropped to her sides, before raising again to tug at her brothers. Reluctantly, they followed too.  
  
Kagome was called as well, and she let the three siblings go in first, leading them to the old woman. Icari bowed respectfully.  
  
"Keade-sama." she murmured in acknowledgement. Her arms were held together at the waist as she bowed, but fell to her sides when she stood up again. Kagome admired the silvery locks that moved with her, seemingly sparkling in the fire.  
  
(AN: I figured out how to make the old english sound right, you actually have to imagine Keade's voice when she speaks, that's the real effect.)  
  
"It is good to know that there is someone respectful in Inuyasha's blood. I see that he has gained more aquantiences on this trip than I would ever have guessed. Though I have not called all ye here to talk. Myoga has informed me of ye swords, and the distinct order in power ye father had assigned them to thee." He one good eye scanned the four faces and waited for one to speak if they had questions, during which they were all silent.  
  
"Those swords are not only for the purpose of fighting. They have been given to ye in the order of life itself. As in Sesshomaru. Ye was first to be born, and given the first stage; the Gift of Life, in the form of Tenseiga. Ye sword may heal and when mastered properly, bring life back to the dead. It was hidden in the lake because of the water. Water symbolizes life, and is very important in the concept of maintaining it." She paused to rest, as she was getting old. A few breathes helped her though.  
  
"Then there is Inuyasha. Ye are given the Promise of Death, Tetsusaiga. Ye was last to be born, and to ye was given the last stage. The Tetsusaiga can kill one hundred demons in one strike, and could be the key to peace to this land, as death brings peace to many. It was hidden in your father's grave because of all the death around it. Ponder if ye wish, all the bones and souls, what better way to represent the sword's power?  
  
"Then, lastly, but not least, Icari. Ye were given the Tensinshi, the most unique sword. Unlike ye brothers, ye sword cannot determine, but it is needed for ye brothers's abilities. Ye were given Growth, or life itself. It brings wisdom and character to those it is used upon. Made from a claw, not a fang, it has unique abilities that cannot be compared to it's brother swords. It was hidden in an evironment abundant with growth, a forest that very few may pass. Ye were given the most difficult of journeys, I presume, because of the sword's power, and the carefree ways of ye self."  
  
"But, Lady Kaede," Kagome stepped forward, but stopped when the woman looked at her. "Why was I called upon? I have no sword like theirs, nor a power that may control life." To her surprise, the old woman smiled.  
  
"No, but in possession of ye will be the Shikon No Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls. These weapons and the jewel appear to be connected somehow. These three are the three stages of life, and the Jewel holds spirits of the dead, so I suspect that the jewel is the final symbol of the four talismans." She turned slowly and grabbed something behind her. Throwing them on the ground, Kagome leaned down and inspected the stones.  
  
"I can't read these." She studied the characters on the talismans carefully, but no matter which way she turned it, the character was unfamiliar. Or maybe the stones were weathered down some parts in time, she could not tell for sure.  
  
"Patience child. I have one last thing to tell you. The Jewel is just something I suspect, but, if it is not correct, there is one more sword out there. I am sure that this one would control the spirits, and that would make it difficult for the three of you to go up against it. It may have the power to make apparitions of lost souls, and make you confront your most loved ones."  
  
A snarl was heard and all eyes turned to Inuyasha. His eyes were narrowed slits and his breathing was unregular.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The trees flew by the four humans that rode a giant fire cat flying in the air. Raven hair partially obscured the fox kitsune (AN: I just met him the certain youkai right now!! He's sooo cute!!) riding the one wearing a uniform that was not to appear in the worlds for lifetimes. On the giant cat was a young exterminator, a monk, a child and a miko from the future, however below were three figures.  
  
The one leading was a hanyou that wore a red kimono, the one that weilded the legendary Tetsusaiga. Behind him were two youkais, each that possessed the brothers of the first. Eyes watched as they stopped, and the three below looked around, confused. That giant cat fell to the ground to stand beside the two youkai and hanyou. Then simutainously, they all looked up.  
  
The figure above smiled, and a single voice drifted through the air. In the wind, to any standing in it's path, it carried one word. "Kagura."  
  
"The lady owes me something." The woman floated down, her hand outstretched and ready to strike. "To be precise, she owes me her shards." Her feet touched the ground with a light clattering sound.  
  
"I don't think so." Kagome strung an arrow, but before she could take aim, Inuyasha and the others took stand in her defence. She growled in slight irritance; she was always the one being protected.  
  
"Fools." With that, Kagura bolted towards the group and struck. Three layers of people were pushed away by the sudden movement, and Kagome prepared to shoot.  
  
But the demon's claw was blocked by Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, which was about to be backed by the Tensinshi and Tenseiga. All three siblings surrounded the demon, trying to fight her off, but she was fast and strong, and had taken the first opening to jump up and strike at Kagome.  
  
'Finally, I can take care of myself.'  
  
The bow was aimed and the arrow flew, but the gracious woman rolled to the side in mid-air, and was hit directly by Sango's boomerang. The two things cancelled eachother out and they both fell to the ground roughly. Kagome strung another arrow and aimed at the demon on the ground, but she disappeared and grabbed the miko by the neck.  
  
"Now I'll just take what's rightfully mine..." Her hand felt the collar bone where that small sack shoul've laid, but felt nothing. "What the hell?" Kagome smirked, and farther off, Inuyasha showed her the bag. She grasped Kagome's neck tighter as she struggled. There was a cry of indignanty as Rin ran forward, much to Icari, Sesshomaru and Kagome's horror, with her gift from the inu youkai out and ready to strike. The impact wouldn't of been much, but Kagura threw the miko girl at the charging one, and ran towards Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome was flung and she tried desperately to land on her feet before hitting the girl. With a bit of struggling, she managed to get her feet to touch the ground, but not before hitting the delicate girl and flinging them both towards a tree. Only Rin hit it; Kagome had manage to stop herself before causing the girl anymore damage. After checking the child to see she was alright, Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and ran towards were Icari had stopped Kagura.   
  
"Lost your cool, I see." Icari smiled and, with her head, gestured at the circle around them. On opposite sides stood Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, weilding their swords. Between them stood Miroku and Shippo, both ready to strike and/or protect the other. Opposite to them was Sango and Kagome, both with weapons drawn.  
  
The demon woman snarled, her eyes flashing, before she crouched and jumped, evading the swords thrusted towards her, and disappeared into the sky. There was a curse from Inuyasha as something burst it's way into the clearing.  
  
"My lord!" Jaken and Myoga both cried in unison. Jaken scuttled over to Sesshomaru with his staff, and Myoga jumped over to Inuyasha. Icari just laughed at her brothers for having to deal with them.  
  
"I'm sorry for not getting here earlier my lord, if it wasn't for that wretched fleabag..." was heard fron Jaken.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha. Is that battle over already? I tried to get here as fast as I could, my lord, but that goblin... thing..." Was heard from Myoga. With a twitch of his nose, Inuyasha flicked off the flea nonchalantly.  
  
"Coward. That girl that follows my brother around put up a better fight than you." Golden eyes glared at the little flea, or at least that was all that most could perceive it to be. Then there was a gasp.  
  
"Rin!" Kagome ran over to the slightly concious girl under the tree, crouching down to tend to the child's bruises. There was a groan from her, and some others rushed over too.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Inuyasha was practically the only one not tending to the girl; even Sesshomaru was a bit closer to the group. "We should rest before we try and solve this new puzzle Kaede has given us." Irritance was evident in his voice, causing Sesshomaru to snarl at his behaviour, and Icari and Kagome to give him a look. "Fine, I'll wait."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A fire roared in the camp that the group had decided to make, not having enough room in Kaede's hut. Kagome stared at the fire, watching it crackle as she thought about the earlier conversation.  
  
'A sword that can control the spirits, could it be possible?' She drew her knees up to her chin as a chilled breeze came through the camp. Her eyes drifted and saw through the fire. 'Could it be that it can decide on reincarnations? Could I have once been used by that sword? Am I still?' the questions rolled through her head, and she wished she knew the answers. Being another tool was not to her liking.  
  
And Inuyasha was looking at her for some reason. Of course, after a while she had gotten used to it, but now that what could be of a new adventure coming up, and more people allied with them, she couldn't help but notice. He attention focused back on the fire, where a memory began to rise, but it faded as Kagome tried to grasp it.  
  
Frowning, she tried to recall it, but only one thing managed to get through, gnarled trees, and her being the person passing through them. Then, a dark figurine... but that was all. The rest slipped raway like grains of sand, and that was all she could grasp.  
  
Looking over to Inuyasha in the tree, she curled up at the base of the trunk and slowly fell aslleep, uncomfortable as this was. She really needed to go home, to get another sleeping bag and clothes for Icari. As darkness took over, she counted and recounted the list of things she would do this time back.  
  
Inuyasha watched her pondering by the fire, before lookin straight at him and curling up at the tree trunk of the one she was leaning against. She seemed uncomfortable, sleeping like that since her sleeping bag had gone to that child. Come to think of it, he really didn't need his haori that much, it being rather warm up in a bunch of trees.  
  
Sighing, he jumped soundlessly off the tree and took off his outer layer. As silently as possible, he draped it over the girl, wondering how to explain this one to everyone when they woke up. The fire dimmed, and her threw some sticks into it, hoping it was enough to keep his friends warm. His friends. He smiled at the title he had given them.  
  
Though he would never admit it. Especially not to that thick-headed Miroku. 


	5. Inu chan & Sess sama Hate Pranks

Disclaimer: I don't think real writers forget about some of their characters like I do...  
  
AN: Eee, sorry about the delay. I had homework, loss of sleep, and a killer addiction to Puzzle Pirates. Ack! And someone's been sabotaging my chair. Sorry about the short(ish) chapter. Not much to write about, and I'm trying to hurry. I hope some more people R&R. Oh Well... Oi all ye landlubbers, on with the show!  
  
Icari  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Stepping on the thickest branches, Icari carefully made her way through the trees. Inuyasha was carried around her front, legs between her arm and waist, and his arms limply wrapped around her neck. His head rolled to the left and right, before finally falling back, making him wake up a bit.  
  
"I- Icari? Where are we?" Inuyasha muttered, moving his head back to the crane of her neck.  
  
"Shhhhh... Sesshomaru's after you again." Patting his head slightly, she continued to walk around the grove in the trees. When he fell back to sleep, she lightly placed him on a large branch. She then looked down and smirked at what she saw at the bottom of the tree. Now to just wait until a little later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome... Kagome." There was a tug on the blanket she had wrapped around her, and a hushed voice kept calling her.  
  
"Ten more minutes Mom..." Hey, wait a minute, the bed was too hard to be hers. Sitting bolt upright, Kagome's vision focused, and she made out the face in front of her. "Icari!"  
  
Hands covered her mouth, and the youkai looked around. "Quiet will you? You're going to wake up the entire group." Holding the blanket up to her chest, she began to realize that she had let Rin use her sleeping bag.  
  
"Eeek! Oh, it's just Inuyasha's haori... did you need something Icari?" The woman suddenly broke into a grin, before concentrating for a bit.  
  
"Actually, yes. I can't find Inuyasha... could you use that sit command to get him outta whatever tree he's in?" Sleepily, Kagome pushed her hand to point over to the tree she had seen him last in.  
  
"I think he's up that one." The youkai shook her head ferociously.  
  
"Nope, checked there. He's nowhere to be found."  
  
"Fine then." Grabbing a bit of the haori, she stuffed it over her head. "Osuwari." (AN guess what happens now?)  
  
There was a loud crash and a howl of pain. Also, a curse rang the air. Everyone in the campsite bolted straight up, including Kagome. Her eyes widened before she erupted in a burst of giggles, seeing the two brothers in that position.  
  
Sesshomaru was howling in pain, his head up high and his mouth curved to make that sound. Rin and Jaken beside him was either in a laughing fit, or trying desperately to cover their ears. Inuyasha, laid sprawled out on his brother's legs, trying to get back up. He wasn't even bothering to wait for the spell to be over. There was a growl, and Sesshomaru said something, and Inuyasha replied back roughly. Growls and barking was thrown at eachother until the spell wore off.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha's deep voice penetrated the air. The raven-haired girl's giggles stopped upruptly and her eyes widened at the stomping Hanyou coming up to her, followed by and equally pissed older brother of his. "What. Did. You. Think. You. Were. Doing?" Not good, he was pissed and he thought it was HER fault.  
  
He closed in on her, claws outstretched and ready to strike. She stood up upruptly and stepped back, stuttering.  
  
"B-b- but I, we, I mean- um....!" She looked fearfully up at the hanyou, and then at the youkai behind him. Behind them was the entire group, minus Icari. They all stood fearfully watching the scene unravelling before their eyes.  
  
"What!?" The two brothers growled in unison, and Kagome silently thanked Kami that Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga at his side. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, had nothing to keep him back, at least to her knowledge.  
  
"But... Icari sa-"  
  
"Icari!?" The two looked at eachother questioningly. Growling they turned on their heels, scaring the hell out of the rest of the group, and scanned the area. About halfway through, Inuyasha's ears twitched and Sesshomaru turned his head to the same direction as the hanyou.  
  
In the bushes, not too far away, the bushes moved lightly, and a few strands of silver hair was seen. Then a small, squeak-like giggle floated into the air. Behind the bushes was Icari, struggling to keep her giggles under control.  
  
"So it wasn't a dream." Inuyasha muttered lightly. "Icari!" Breaking a branch right off a tree, he made a break run for the moving bushes. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, pulled out his Tenseiga. Their sister's silvery head popped out in alarm.  
  
"Uh oh." With a squeal she took of running like the dickens, laughing in delight. The humans (and Jaken) all ran to Kagome and reached out for her as she began to stumble. Miroku went to catch her went she fell, but his wandering hands were slapped away by Sango and the Demon exterminator caught the miko.  
  
"Stupid Icari. She tried to kill me." Then, with a breath, she broke out laughing as the first scene flashed by her mind's eye again, and the rest joined in too. 'I wonder how much more of this Icari's going to think of. And Sesshomaru needs a rosary too...'  
  
Icari, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran into the clearing, smirking ang laughing as they ran. Icari then decided to take out her sword, and she striked at Inuyasha's branch, making it grow into a log. Surprised, he stumbled slightly, losing control of the giant log in turned into. It fell, falling towards Sango and Kagome, the rest having run off at the sight.  
  
"Kagome!" Unsheathing Tetsusaiga, he sliced the log in two, each side falling to his left and right.  
  
Staring at the transformed sword, he looked over to Sesshomaru and smirked. Surprisingly, he smirked back. Icari took the split second to whisper an 'aw crap' before running off again, persued by her brothers.  
  
"That was odd." Sango and Kagome agreed as Miroku stepped back into the clearing with them, both atring at one half of the log. Their reverie was broken by a loud snort, and their eyes darted to the fireplace, where Shippo flipped over and snored a bit before sleeping peacefully. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, did you see them?" Kagome asked Sango and Miroku when they finally appeared from the woods. They shook their heads and looked around questioningly themselves.  
  
"Where's Shippo?" Kagome was stuffing her bag with all the things she had packed, and was walking over to her bicycle. She smiled and shrugged.  
  
"I think he went to visit Keade with Kiara, Myoga, Jaken and Rin." She slapped Miroku's wandering hand off her thigh as if it was a normal occurance. "Those three better come back soon or else I'll have to leave."  
  
"Rin and Shippo sure have become good friends. And that girl seems fond of Kiara. There's still one thing I don't get though, why Sesshomaru saved her when he hates humans." Sango walked over and helped Kagome load her bike.  
  
"I suppose innocence can even touch the iciest of hearts." Miroku observed, watching the skies as he inched closer to Sango. She slapped his hand away gently, but let him hold her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo bounded onto the girl's bike and curled into the sack on the back. "I saw Inuyasha and his siblings. Their coming this way." He dug lightly into the soft folds and stayed there. Rin walked in with the other three, and folded her hands on the bike neatly, stroking the kitsune's fur.  
  
As if on cue, the three inu's stumbled into the clearing, all laughing as they fell over top of eachother.  
  
"I haven't done that in a while." Icari rolled off os Sesshomaru, taking Inuyasha down with her. Her brothers agreed with breathless huffs and nodding their head. "Hmmmm... good times." she drifted off to sleep, followed by her brothers, side by side.  
  
Kagome looked at the happy little family contently. "Well, I'd love to stay, but I have to go home. Take care." Hugging everyone, she crouched down by Inuyasha and played with his ears a little bit. "Don't forget to tell this one where I am. I'll be back tommorrow."  
  
"Now what do we do?" Sango, Shippo and Miroku looked at eachother, before Shippo and Rin pulled something out from behind their backs.  
  
"Ramen, anyone?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm home!" Kagome stretched out her hands and let her bag fall to the ground with a loud thumping sound. Her house was exactly how she had left it; with her brother's toys scattered everywhere.  
  
"Kagome honey?" her mother strode into the room quickly, and embraced her daughter. "No Inuyasha this time?" she teased. Kagome stuck out her tongue and dragged her bag home.  
  
"No, he'll come get me sooner or later though. I doubt he has the patience to sit there and wait. Oh, and I need to go shopping soon..." she began to tick off the things she needed to buy on her fingers, yet again.  
  
"Of course. Has anything happened in Feudal Japan? I bet Inuyasha wants more Ramen. Sota! Clean up your toys!" Kagome giggled and excused herself before going upstairs and taking a bath.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ugh..." Inuyasha opened his eyes at the extra weight on his chest. "What are you doing twerp?" Sure enough, the little kitsune's head popped into view.  
  
"Kagome's gone home. She'll come back tommorrow. And I am not a twerp!" Shippo stood up and jumped (knocking the wind out of Inuyasha) before hopping off to join Kiara.  
  
"Home? Again? Ramen..." He turned over sleepily and fell back into a deep slumber.  
  
"And here I thought he was going to chase me." Shippo picked up a particulary big rock and threw it at the hanyou. there was a groan and a clawed hand picked up the rock that had just pounced off his head. "Spoke too soon."  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Who Needs Alarm Clocks?

Disclaimer: if I were owner, you'd think I would've seen the whole first episode.  
  
AN: A brand new day, a brand new chapter, brand new chores. Hn, this always seems to happen to me... ^-^; So, I'm getting a few writer's blocks here, I'd appreciate it if you gave me a few ideas. Maybe I should plan my stories better rather then make it up as I write. So send in a few ideas on your reviews, I'd really appreciate it, almost as much as I appreciate reviews! *hint* *hint*  
  
Icari  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Hey Mom! I'm going to go shopping, okay?" Kagome rushed to the door, hurriedly slipping on her shoes. "Mom?"  
  
"Yes honey. Who will you be going with?" the woman Kagome called her mother walked out into the hallway, wiping a dish as she went through the usual questioning.  
  
"I'm going by myself, I have to get something for Inuyasha and them." Her mother nodded and Kagome slipped out of the door. As she ran down the steps to the shrine, she couldn't help but let the small smile cross her face.  
  
'I've lived in Higurashi shrine all my life, and things have alwasys been the same routine for me. Sleep, breakfast, school, homework, dinner, and sleep again. But ever since that day at the shrine... my entire life's been different. I've never noticed the small things in life before, but everytime I look at the peace in my home, I can't help but smile.'  
  
Walking across the roads and parks to the mall, she watched the children play and absently wondered what would become of the Feudal Era when Naraku was gone, and the jewel was completed. Would it be like this? 'No, of course not, there will still be youkai running around, including Inuyasha...'  
  
"Kagome!" Surprised, Kagome turned to the source to the sound.  
  
"Oh, Hojo! It's nice to see you..." She noticed a package in his hand. 'Gramps, you didn't...'  
  
"It's nice to see you too, but are you sure you should be out in your condition?" Kagome groaned inwardly. 'you did.' "I mean, falling off the top of that smaller shrine still would've hurt."  
  
"Oh," she forced out a fake laugh. "My grandfather must've exageratted, I landed pretty well, and only me legs were sore. But I'm alright now." She'd have to give her grandfather a lecture when she was back home.  
  
"Well, here's a little something anyways. My mom wrapped it up just for you." He smiled and handed her a blue-wrapped package, and leaned over to watch her expression.  
  
"Hojo, you'll be broke if you keep giving me all these gifts..." unwrapping the package, she pulled out the cutest teddy bear she had ever seen. It was a light brown colour, and had the softest fur she had ever seen. It was barely big enough to fit in her hand, and had big, shining eyes. "Oh my, this is adorable." She smiled up at him, to see him blush. She blushed as well. "I, thank you Hojo."  
  
"It's no problem. I guess I'll see you at school, right?" he walked towards his bike and waved as he left. 'If only I could.' Sighing, she forced a smile and waved back.  
  
At the mall, she managed to get clothes that looked like they'd fit Icari, and ramen for the bunch. For Icari she had bought a light green sweater, dark green tight pants, and a forest green sleeveless shirt for the warmer days. There was also a sale on Sleeping bags, and Kagome bought one to replace the one she had given Rin. And the ramen? Along with all the chocolate bars for Shippo, she had to call a cab to get herself home.  
  
Now Inuyasha and Shippo couldn't say she had forgotten them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He's been here." Icari said as she sniffed at the short path of weathered grass by the well. "Soon too." By the looks of it, Inuyasha had paced all day waiting for Kagome after chasing Shippo down. "And I smell him in here too." she said, leaning slightly over the well to sniff it.  
  
"Not again!" Shippo climbed on the ledge of the well and looked down. "Kagome's not going to like this. I don't see why he's so stressed anyways, it's barely past dawn."  
  
"He's getting more and more odd everyday." Miroku looked down the well as well and noticed something.  
  
"He's coming back. I can smell him. Kagome's with him too." Icari stepped back as the well took on the eerie glow. Soon enough, they could hear the usual bickering between the two.  
  
"It's barely dawn, Inuyasha. What the hell do you think you're doing?" There were a few thumping sounds, no doubt from Kagome hitting Inuyasha's back. "Inuyasha!!"  
  
"Stop screaming wench, I can hear you quite loud and clear. Gah, I'm glad I made you take one of those bathes, you stunk more that usual yesterday. Hey!" A hand could be seen gripping the side of the well, and Inuyasha pulled himself up, with Kagome slung over one shoulder.  
  
"How dare you! I'll have you know that there is nothing wrong with my scent. It's just because you're and egomaniac, selfish, compl-"  
  
"That's enough you two, before you wake up the whole forest." Miroku went to help Kagome off Inuyasha's shoulder, by the hanyou's clawed hand swiped it away.  
  
"I'm not letting that wandering hand of yours go anywhere near Kagome." He snarled and the mank shrugged. He was in a rather bad mood today, and Miroku had no intention of getting on his nerves.  
  
"And why the hell should you care, Inuyasha? It's not like he means anything by it, and I'm perfectly capable of keeping my own when it comes to Miroku there." Kagome continued to squirm against the hanyou until he dropped her, making her land with a very unlady-like "Omph!"  
  
"Enough males have been touching you in your world, and his scent is still on you! What the hell?" Taking her bag, he began to look through it.  
  
"What? You mean Sota? He's my brother, there's nothing wrong with him touching me." When he didn't answer, Kagome looked over to see what he was doing. "Inuyasha! That's my bag. I never told you you could!" Sprinting over, she managed to get him out of it by the time he had pulled out the bag containging Icari's new clothes.  
  
"What is this? You never wore this before. It doesn't even have your scent on it. Or the scent of the clothing soap either." She growled at him.  
  
"That's because I bought it for your sister." Snatching it out of his hand, Kagome turned to Icari, who was watching with interest (along with Jaken, Rin, and Sesshomaru) Shippo gnawing at the candy Inuyasha had thrown out of her bag. He offered them all some, but only Rin took any. "Icari?"  
  
The youkai looked at the cloth in Kagome's hand and gingerly unfolded it. "Well I'll be, these are nice! I'll be right back everyone!" and she hurried off into the bushes. Kagome then turned towards Inuyasha, to see him sniffing at her bag.  
  
"I still smell him. And it's not your brother."  
  
"Oh, it's porbably Hojo's little toy then. I brought it for Rin, since Shippo already has some crayons and paper." she walked back over to the bag and pulled out the cute little teddy bear. Showing it to Inuyasha, he growled.  
  
"He gave that to you?" Kagome sighed and nodded.  
  
"Ever since Gramps has been making up lies to keep me out of trouble, Hojo's been a sweetie and giving me all these things to make me feel better." She then walked over to Rin and showed her the bear, which she happily clutched. "There, okay? Gone. Since when did you care what guys went near me or not?" He growled again and she rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I'm tired. I don't know about you, but I'm going to try and get some shut eye before going off again later."  
  
All of the humans yawned and agreed, except Rin who had contented herself with playing with Shippo and eating all the junk food. Icari stepped in about that moment. Pushing her cape over her shoulder, she twirled for everyone to see. Much to Kagome's surprise, she had put it all on the right way.  
  
"So, what do you think?" The shirts and pants fit her nicely, although just a smidge too big. There were murmurs of approval and Icari smiled before snatching a candy bar from the ground. She then followed the kid's lead and unwrapped it before taking a bite. "Yum, a lot of good things sure come from this era of yours, Kagome."  
  
Instead of answering, Kagome yawned and Icari smiled before waving her off for some sleep. She did, by first hand experiences, know how difficult it was to fight with her little brother. By the way, where was he?  
  
Miroku, the monk, stayed behind to look around. "Can either of you smell Inuyasha?" He looked at Icari and Sesshomaru carefully. When they shook their heads no, he sighed. "Well, I guess the little scene proves how much he loves Kagome. Won't even let me grope her for fun anymore." He grinned sheepishly, causing Icari to giggle and Sesshomaru to look away in disgust.  
  
"You mean to tell me Inuyasha loves Kagome?" The monk nodded so Icari continued. "Doesn't he know that Kagome loves him too? She's said it a few times." Looking expectantly at him, she was surprised to see him laugh a bit.  
  
"She could scream it into his face and he still wouldn't believe her. The whole thing with Kikyo, or so I hear. He doesn't believe anyone could care for him, being half and half and all. Besides, he won't even admit it to himself. But he get so jealous when some other male gets near to her. I don't see how he could not know himself."  
  
"It's painfully obvious." Icari thought out loud. "Heh, Kagome could be one hell of a sister."   
  
"Why do you keep thinking Kagome and Inuyasha are meant from eachother? I mean, Inuyasha's cool and all, but I can't really see him as a father figure." Shippo pounced onto Miroku's shoulder as he talked. The young kitsune had always seen Kagome as a mother figure, and grew rather protective of her because of her human blood.  
  
Miroku was about to speak again, but Sesshomaru interrupted him. "Oi. My half breed brother's coming back." Icari scolded him for his rudeness and hit him over the head as Inuyasha came back into the clearing.  
  
"And where have you been?" Icari stood over her brother and watched as he sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Around." Miroku watched as Icari got pissed off and hit Inuyasha over the head in the same style as Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, tell your little girl to either get rid of that toy or get away from here. It stinks."  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do with my people?"  
  
"Your brother." They began to growl at eachother until Icari stepped in. Miroku was surprised she would even think of stopping them then, both having their claws ready to attack.  
  
"Jeez, sixty something years and you both are still as immature as ever." She pushed them both away and picked up Rin in her arms. "Come on Miroku, these two children need to sleep, and you too. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, you two follow us so I can keep and eye on you." She walked off and let the four males look at eachother before slumping their shoulders and following her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After three more hours, everyone woke up for the second time that day. They packed and got everything ready for the new trip. But they were summoned to Kaede's for another meeting.  
  
"Lady Kaede? Why have you called us here?" Kagome stepped into the hut silently, trying not to disturb the old lady.  
  
"Aye, Lady Kagome. Ye all come in. Before ye go, I ask of you to take my advice." All eleven people came in. "I have to ye of the three swords, and me assumption of the fourth sword. Ye must be careful, for if the sword is here, it's will be dangerous, and may play on yer minds, for it would be the controller of the spirits, like the soul piper. Except, this may very well be the one to revive the dead, and bring ye down. The coming of the third sword and yer sister may mean the beginning of a brand new adventure, and new dangers."  
  
"Feh!" All eyes turned to Inuyasha. "Old woman, I've killed more demons than they have killed peopl by now, I think I can handle whatever you're talking about." He crossed his arms and walked outside. Kaede, on the other hand, shook her head.  
  
"Aye. I feel for ye. Inuyasha is as thick headed and intolerable as they come. But, ye must keep with him, for he weilds the mighty Tetsusaiga. But remember my warning. and come back if ye see the sword, or feel it's powers. Lastly, keep in mind that the sword in only a guess. Here are the talismans, the stars are saying that they will help ye." she tossed them the four stones and turned her back on them before they could speak.  
  
They left at that time, to try and catch up with Inuyasha. There were a few murmurs around the village as the huge crew came through, causing Sesshomaru to tense up. Icari and Rin tried their best to keep him calm, and Inuyasha jumped a few of them who got too close to his sister and Kagome. This was going to be some trip. 


	7. Sweet Kagome

Disclaimer: Nu uh, my drawing will never be that good.  
  
AN: Ooh, I like this chapter. Really good for all Inu/Kag fans!! I hope you review, I'd like feedback on this one! I guess that extra night of plotting paid off! And, don't worry, Sess/Rin will come later. I have decided that they will be in here after all, but my main focus is Inu/Kag. And I'll try and fit the whole adventure thing in here, somewhere...  
  
Icari  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Well wench? Do you sense anything?" Kagome's eyebrow twitched. Inuyasha had been asking her the same thing for the last two hours. And, quite frankly, it was getting annoying.  
  
"No, and I'll tell you when I do." still fuming, she slowed her pace to walk beside Sango. Miroku walked up beside Inuyasha, having gotten enough hand-shaped mark to last him a while from Sango. It had been nearly a day now, and the sun would be setting soon. They all knew that they would have to start looking for a place to rest, but Inuyasha wasn't having any of that.  
  
"Aye, little bro, we shoulder be retiring to a campsite soon, there is no way I'm letting you drag these people around in the dark." Kagome sent a grateful smile at Icari, and she grabbed Inuyasha's haori, making him stop in his tracks. "There's a good one to the left. It's a little grove, with a stream running down the middle."  
  
"I know that." grumbling, the hanyou yanked his arm away from his sister and switched directions.  
  
"What's got him worked up?" Looking at the others, she sighed in dismay as her brother's red back began to disappear from view. Even living with him the whole time she had didn't help much. Inuyasha had never been very open. She glared accusingly at her older brother for this, which he reacted in a very confused way. "Inu-chan! Wait up!"  
  
She left the others to follow in her wake, since as of right now, her brother was her main worry. "Inu-chan, what's wrong?" He grumbled. "This is not normal Inu... it's not a new moon, and there's no youkai around, besides the ones you know..." He didn't respond, and Icari began to get more desperate. "Inu-kun!"  
  
"Quiet, Icari, the others are coming, fast." She knew he was right, although hr hadn't looked back at all. She knew that he could hear the others coming too, and most likely wouldn't talk to her alone, let alone with the others around. Then she heard Rin's little voice.  
  
"Oh-Uh!(AN right??) There they are! Sesshomaru-sama, there they are!" The dragon that Rin had named came into view moments before the others, and let Rin and Jaken down very gently, and Kiara burst in beside them. "Doggy-boy! Why did you walk away like that?" Her head was cocked to one side as she stared wide-eyed at Inuyasha. He glared at her until Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"Feh." Icari looked back, trying to follow her brother and giving Kagome a worried glance, which she returned. So she was as confused about this as herself. But Inuyasha was still not speaking. Could he be mad about the prank? No, because he had laughed with her and Sesshomaru then. Maybe he had heard them talking at the well? Impossible, she couldn't sense him in any way. And he was already grumpy before the argument with Kagome earlier today. She had absolutely no idea what her brother was so pissed about, but she didn't intend to leave it that way either.  
  
Somehow, she'd make that pup of a brother of hers talk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha grumbled as they entered the clearing he had heard the stream from earlier. Sango and Miroku went out to collect firewood as usual, and Kagome excused herself to take a bath with Rin, and Sesshomaru and Jaken walked off somewhere. Myoga, as usual, was nowhere to be found, and Shippo was collecting berries.   
  
Inuyasha walked to the stream, where it was upwind to the spring Kagome was bathing in. He could keep a sharp nose and sniff out any foreign youkai near Kagome before it had the chance to advance on her, and there would be very little chances of the youkai smelling him before they were fighting. For a moment, Inuyasha forgot that his sister was still here.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she said in a menacing tone. "Tell me what's wrong." He grunted. Why should she care? After all, she had disappeared from his life for sixty something years. He had grown up during their seperation. "I know there's something wrong, and, I don't know how, it's just a hunch, but I think it has something to do with Kagome."  
  
He grunted again, providing her no answer. It was true, though, it did have something to do with Kagome. But he didn't know why it bothered him so much. It was the scent of the man that had come by her house while she was gone. It was definately a male, and it wasn't a family member of Kagome's either. He had been anxious to see her back, untouched, since the afternoon before he had eventually gone and gotten her. Maybe it was that Hojo guy...  
  
Instead of making him feel better that it was at least someone Kagome knew, but angered him more. How come she was so close to any other guy? And one he didn't even know much about. He knew that the kid liked her, but he didn't know if she felt the same way. But then again, she had accepted gifts from him, and called him a 'sweetie'. Most of all, why had he gone through the trouble of going to Kagome's house? And he had spent a good few minutes there too. Lastly, why had he been able to smell him through the well?  
  
Then, a bit beforehand, he had smelt the scent of the wolf-youkai, Koga, on her too, but wondered if he had imagined it. But then again, Icari was right there...  
  
"Icari, have you smelt anything odd around us? Such as another youkai? Wolf perhaps?" This question surprised his sister, and she looked at him dumbly, as if she hadn't expected him to speak. Then he saw that her mouth had frozen in motion, and he realized she had been talking.  
  
"I smelled a youkai. It wasn't you or Sesshomaru, and it was still different than Shippo's. It might've been Jaken, although I'm not sure what THAT little guy is. I was always faint too, so I assumed that it was something one of you had picked up. Also since it's been around the whole time I've reunited with you." She then looked at him. "Why?"  
  
"I thought I sniffed it too, though I wasn't even sure if it was really there. You have a stronger nose than me, so I wanted to ask you." Pausing for a moment, he added something else. "Anything else you noticed about it?"  
  
His sister nodded, slowly as she recounted the last few days. "It was male, and seemed to follow Kagome around a lot. Actually..." she hesitated, and Inuyasha only wondered why for a second before realizing why she had. The scent hit him like a wave of bricks, now that he knew what he was looking for. Koga was downwind from him, around Kagome's little spring.  
  
"Shit!" He darted in that direction, his sister following closely behind. Koga probably hadn't sensed him yet, as he was moving closer to the woman and girl in the stream.  
  
"Inuyasha, who is that?" Icari was having trouble following her brother, she had to admit it. Who ever it was though, they gave him more adrenaline than ever and made him speed up almost tenfold.  
  
He burst into the clearing a bit too quickly, staring up at the tree that over hung the spring a little. He began to wonder a bit. Why hadn't Kagome sensed the shards in his legs?  
  
"Inuyasha?" The hanyou in question, who had been scanning the trees for a sign of the wolf, looked at the angered miko in the spring. "What are you doing here??" About that moment, Icari stumbled in as well.  
  
"What is- what are yo- Inuyasha! Stop staring! Osuwari!" Inuyasha kissed dirt instantly, and Kagome took that spare moment to climb out quickly and dress quickly. What she hadn't been able to throw on, she disappeared slightly into the bushes to put on. Icari helped Rin out before Inuyasha managed to get up. Coming out, Kagome stood over the hanyou and stared down at him fiercely.  
  
"What were you doing? Bursting in here like that?" By now, the spell had worn off and the dog demon sat up to see her face better.  
  
"I think I smelled Koga. In fact, he was here not to long ago..." His shyness turned to anger. "Didn't you sense those shards? Or did you know that he was here, and letting him watch you!?"  
  
By now, Icari had figured out that this was no ordinary fight they usually got into, and began to carry Rin off to where she could smell Sesshomaru was. After all, she couldn't leave the child alone, and she wanted to get back here and see how things turned out.  
  
"What are you talking about? There were no shards anywhere around here! If Koga had been here, I would never of let him see anything! Is that what you're worried about? I can tell you've ran faster now then you've ever had before, and that's when my life was at stake! I know how long it would've been if you had ran here normally Inuyasha, don't play dumb. I saw how fast you came in here, and you even out ran your sister! A full youkai!"   
  
Icari could still hear her words as she went farther and farther away from them, and not too long after, she met up with Sesshomaru. She could only guess that he had wanted to see what was going on, as he had been heading towards the spring. Indeed, this new side of Inuyasha was surprising, and she would've done no different.  
  
Twitching her sensitive ears, she focused on the voice of her brother and Kagome, trying to hear what they were saying from here, since their voices were faded quite a bit.  
  
"Ego!? How could you possibly blame it on my ego?" She heard her brother say.  
  
"Because you have never ran so fast when my life is in danger. Now that you think that Koga was here, you go faster than light! You know, these last few moments, I've been doing a lot of thinking. I can't believe I was actually worried about you! I thought there was something wrong or something, and now I think that you were probably just upset about the gifts Hojo have been giving me, haven't you?" Icari winced, this was harsh. "Look at me Inuyasha, look me in the eye and say my name."  
  
There was no answer. A long, dreadful silenced filled the air after that. Without thinking, Icari's lips began to move. "Inuyasha, answer her." still there was nothing. It had only been a whisper after all, and Icari really had no hope of Inuyasah actually hearing. "Answer her..." Then she heard a frustrated growl from Kagome before the slightest sounds of footsteps indicating that she had left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Deep into the night, Inuyasha sat in a tree alone as he gazed down at the woman that had him captivated at the moment. And the cause of an odd pain from deep inside him. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed and she turned over, hiding her face from his view. So instead, Inuyasha contented himself by watching her body move as it took in slow, gentle breathes. She slept by the trunk, only because Shippo had wanted to sleep there tonight. He lay curled in a ball beside her, her back currently facing him at the moment.  
  
There was the slight sound of a branch creaking with new weight above him as his sister settled herself in. Inuyasha took a deep, shuddering breath as he leaned back and awaited the questions she wanted to ask him.  
  
"You really do love her, don't you?" She got no answer, just a sort of moment where his mask fell a bit and sadness flashed in his eyes. "Why didn't you just say it?" She laid down on the thick branch and let her fingers caress his hair.  
  
"I was afraid." It didn't surprise her at all. She knew about all the insecurities he had. She knew the main causes too. First, there was their brother not accepting him as a child. Then, the villagers that no doubt hated him. When his mother had died, Icari guessed that the lonliness took much of what was left of him. Then, betrayal by the one he had loved most. She had heard about Kikyo from so many different sources now.  
  
"Of what? Didn't what she say make you believe that she loves to you too?" a tendril of her own hair fell towards her face, and her hand went to play with that instead. It was a moment before he answered.  
  
"In a way, yes. But it could've also been caused by her wanting to be someone rather than Kikyo's 'copy'. You know, her independance. And, if she really does care for me, but it turns out to be just an infatuation? What would I do then? Worse, what if what I feel is just an infatuation, and I hurt her?" his eyes drooped a bit when he turned to look up to her, but he suppressed his weariness and looked back down at the young woman below them.  
  
"I've known too much rejection and lonliness, Icari. I don't want it from her too. I don't think I'd beable to live like that after her. I wouldn't." Sorrow began to fill up he heart and Icari pitied her brother. He knew more than anyone else what it felt like to hurt all the time, and she knew he couldn't take much more.  
  
"I know that you have your insecurities, but you know, she must have quite a few of her own as well. It's gotta be hard, knowing that she is the reincarnation of one you once loved. But somehow, you have to prove it to her, and slowly, you'll be able to heal eachother. It will take a long time, little brother, but in the end, everything balances out. I hope you guys work this out someday." With that, Icari stood up and jumped away.  
  
Inuyasha stared down at the woman that confused him so. He wanted deeply to go down there and hold her, just until the morning or something, but he didn't have the guts to be rejected by her too. She turned over again, so that she was on her back and facing him. He stared at her small, delicate mouth, then traced the shape of her face until he was sure it was imprinted within his mind.  
  
As she continued to sleep, he crawled closer, branch be branch. Inuyasha wanted to jump down so that it would be faster, but then if she woke up... he'd never beable to do what he was to now.  
  
Branches past by his feet and claws as he continued to descend the tree, towards Kagome. She never stirred as he continued to climb down. His eyes drooped, as he was tired, but he continued none the less. He knew his sister was watching, somewhere, but he could trust her. He always could, with everything.  
  
Agonzingly slow, he finally made it to the branch right above her. Jumping down silently, he caressed her faced softly, so much that he barely even felt her skin. as she never woke up, he bent down and brushed his lips against hers, very lightly, and quickly. He did not want her to find out. Then, remebering their arguement, he stared directly at her eyelids, smiling slightly at the peacefulness of her face.  
  
Brushing his lips against hers a second time, Inuyasha felt oddly warm at the sensation of it. A girl's lips were so much softer, and sweeter than he had imagined. Staring at her again, slowly, and quietly, his lips began to move, but very slowly.  
  
"Kagome..." 


	8. Cats Lead to Trouble

Disclaimer: *has all that would appose her in one room, strapped to chairs* *pulls out watch and starts swinging it* I own Inuyasha… I own Inuyasha. *Lawyer raises an eyebrow.* Crap.  
  
AN: Heh heh, so what did you think of my little break? *dodges tomatoes.* Hey, hey, can't blame me! That was the week my birthday was on!! So I had a lot to do. *Sigh* I thought having spell check would help me out, but it's going to be hell with all these Japanese names. And, does anybody know what Rin named that little dragon she rides?? I'd appreciate it if you could tell me. Well, next chappie! R&R please!!  
  
Icari  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Near dawn, Inuyasha woke up and stretched in his tree. He sat leisurely against it, watching the sunrise until the scent of a foreign, male youkai wondering around here. No, it wasn't Koga, but it was definitely a male. Actually, it was a cat youkai, and just growing into a man by the smell of it.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down swiftly, careful not to fall on Kagome, and heard a surprised gasp behind him. Brown hair disappeared quickly into the bushes, but the neko was still young, and slow.  
  
Inuyasha caught him easily, and held the boy by the collar of his shirt. The kid looked no older than thirteen, and seemed like no threat at all. But it didn't take a genius to figure out what he had been doing. He had been spying on Kagome, while she was sleeping too.  
  
The neko dangled in the air, taking in huge, shuddering gasps as he hung helplessly. His dark eyes were wide with fright, and he struggled only a bit against Inuyasha's strong hold. Inuyasha almost felt sorry for the kid, whose teeth were chattering in fright. But the fact of the matter was still the same. He had been looking at his Kagome.  
  
 "I- I- I'm sorry!!" The boy cried out. He attempted to escape by curling into a ball, but Inuyasha's grip was still too tight. "I didn't mean anything! Please don't kill me!"  
  
Inuyasha simply glared at the mess, and lowered him enough so he could touch his feet to the ground, if only he would try.  
  
 "What were you doing?" His face held only the slightest wisps of anger, but his voice was menacing.  
  
 "I- I was- just…" relaxing a bit, the neko boy uncurled a bit to look at the hanyou.  
  
 "Just what?" Frightened, the boy curled up again, slightly overbalancing Inuyasha.  
  
 "I was just seeing what all the commotion last night was about and-but then I came and I saw her and I was going to leave but- and- but- honest!" the words trailed behind one another out of the boy's mouth in one long sentence, and Inuyasha almost missed it. But when he had figured out what he had said, Inuyasha pulled the boy close to his face, seething.  
  
 "You mean you were watching her?" The boy gulped and nodded slowly. "Why?" He might've said it a bit too forcefully, but the neko winced considerably.  
  
 "Well…" The tense body relaxed a bit as a blush crept up his face. "She is rather pretty…" He looked away. "I mean…"  
  
 "I know damn well what you mea-" He would've continued to give the kid a piece of his mind if something had stopped him right then and there.  
  
 "Inuyasha! Stop!" The hanyou whirled at Kagome's voice, slightly afraid of what might happen. The next time she spoke, her voice was surprisingly softer. "Inuyasha, drop him."  
  
He did as she said, and back away shamefully. His ears were pressed against his head and he curled up a bit, trying to shrink as Kagome stomp angrily towards him. To his surprise, and annoyance, Kagome walked right past him and knelt in front of the little neko boy.  
  
 "Hello there, little guy." She said in a calm, soothing voice. Inuyasha sulked at the sound of it. "Did he scare you too much?" The boy nodded a bit as she stroked his head, with Inuyasha's eyes watching every move. Kagome soothed him a bit longer before Inuyasha heard something worth listening to.  
  
 "So, what's your name?" the kid looked at her, slightly entranced, and let himself relax.  
  
 "Saguaro." He stated dreamily as Kagome continued to stroke his head.  
  
 "Do you have somewhere you should be?" he nodded. "Well, Saguaro, I think you should go before someone starts to worry." He nodded and purred, but pouted when she pulled away. She whispered to him a bit longer until he slunk off into the bushes, sending a few glances back at her as she waved.  
  
The moment he was out of sight, Kagome turned to Inuyasha. He opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him.  
  
 "I have nothing to say to you right now, Inuyasha. I suggest you go back to camp before you scare anymore children."  
  
 "Puh. As if." Shippo walked in at that moment, rubbing his tired eyes. Kagome's attention immediately went to him, and she ignored it when Inuyasha walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Everyone felt the tension in their group the next day. Inuyasha wouldn't look at Kagome's face that day, and Kagome stayed far away from him. It was obvious that she was hurt by him not answering her, and a couple of people knew that all she had wanted was to feel more like someone in Inuyasha's eyes. She wanted to actually be someone more than a reincarnation, but Inuyasha hadn't helped things any.  
  
They walked along numerous paths, looking for more jewel shards, but the only thing anyone detected were bunches of neko youkai looking appreciatively at the females of the group. Countless times, the others had to go in the bushes to chase some off, but they continued to follow them. To say the least, Inuyasha was certainly not pleased that the neko boy from that morning had gone and told his friends.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome stopped. The rest of the gang did too, waiting anxiously to hear what she had sensed. But they didn't even have too for long, as Inuyasha smelled a demon.  
  
 "Two shards, I'm guessing in either arm." There was half of the situation.  
  
 "Lizard demon, male." There was the other half. Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto his back and jumped off, not waiting for the others to follow. Kagome was pulling out her bow and arrow, ready to strike, when they burst into a clearing and saw exactly what they were up against.  
  
A giant, transformed, lizard demon trampled the area ruthlessly. His eyes were a blood-red color, and he seemed to be in some kind of daze. But after only a moment, the demon turned directly at the two, eyes locked on the hanyou and miko, and drool slid out of his mouth.  
  
 "Shards." The sound was slithery, and cold. Out of the blue, the demon charged, and Inuyasha jumped, but unfortunately, the others were stepping into the clearing right then too.   
  
Sesshomaru, Icari, Kiara, and Shippo jumped, Kiara taking Sango and Miroku with her. The little dragon Jaken and Rin had been riding, however, had been a bit too slow, and jumped much too quickly for Rin to stay on. She fell, and was flung deep into the forests as the lizard demon hit her. Sesshomaru went after her, Tenseiga ready if needed. The others regained their postures and got ready to charge at the demon. Inuyasha, with Kagome still on his back, flew at the thing and tried to deposit Kagome on its back, as per her orders.  
  
When he did, Inuyasha went to trying to distract the lizard. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku tried vainly to cut at its body, but there was no such luck. Icari devised a getaway plan in her head as she fought, and Jaken tried multiple spells. Atop the demon, Kagome sat, trying to hit at the jewel shards, near the joints where the arms met the body.  
  
A bow strung, Kagome took aim, and shot, with a small spell surrounding the arrow. It flew through the air, and she watched it anxiously as it was just about to hit the exact spot. It bounced right off, but the lizard felt it, and bucked. Kagome was sent flying, only to be caught by Inuyasha.  
  
They were both sent flying into a tree. Both dazed, they stood, Kagome wondering why her arrow hadn't worked. Then it came to her. "Of course! The scales are too strong! Inuyasha, we have to regroup and rethink our strategy!"  
  
Inuyasha almost smiled in pride. Kagome had gotten used to fighting, and could now keep a calm head through these situations. But instead, he hurriedly gathered everyone, not including Sesshomaru and Rin, which there was no time to find. With Miroku, Shippo and Sango on Kiara's back, Inuyasha carried Kagome off on his back, and his sister ran behind them, striking a few branches with her sword to, hopefully, slow the demon down.  
  
As they continued to run Icari kept on slicing the branches, turning them into large logs she hoped would keep the demon a length away. She concentrated on just that, until she swung just as a dark, small figure stepped in her way. A small gasp escaped her lips as her sword touched the child before Icari hurriedly pulled it away. A green light surrounded the figure.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pain, all she felt was pain. After being hit by that large lizard, Rin had been flung through many small branches before being stopped by the tree she was resting on. It had hurt so much that, at first, she had felt numb throughout her body. Now, the pain filled her, and Rin couldn't move at all.   
  
She couldn't comprehend the feeling; she had never felt it before. Of course, she had practically been killed a while back, but she hadn't been conscious to feel anything. Now, though, she was hurting throughout, and nothing else seemed to matter at that point.  
  
Until a large, calloused hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, jerking it up. With that movement, came another burst of white-hot pain and Rin cried out loudly. Slowly, she looked over to see who had caused all this, and screamed again when she saw a mole demon looking at her with hungry eyes. With much regret, Rin realized that she was going to die, and her Lord Sesshomaru would not be here to resurrect her. Tears came to her eyes at the realization, making the tears that had come with the pain burst through her eyelids. She was going to die…  
  
A blood curdling scream and a loud growl emitted from where the mole demon once stood, and Rin caught only the slightest bit of white and blues. Her lord had come. There were fighting sounds coming from them, and Rin watched fearfully on, adrenaline covering up the physical hurt she felt.  
  
 "Lord Sesshomaru!!" Rin jumped when the mole demon bit into her lord, wincing a bit at the annoyance in her backside. Right now, she was too worried about her lord to fear for herself.  
  
 "Rin! Run!" His growl came quick and cold, so much that Rin had lost the ability to comply. Her legs were weak, but his growls came again, this time making her obey and she ran off, searching desperately for someone to help Lord Sesshomaru. The once forgotten pain took her up again, but Rin didn't give into it completely much too worried about her lord to really care about herself.  
  
Twigs and sticks scratched at her arms and legs, as well as her kimono as she ran. Her head was kept up as she searched for a familiar face, but instead seeing only wildlife. Foot over foot, Rin continued to run, hard. Her hair whipped behind her and at her face when she turned to look around. The warm rays from the sun didn't seem to fit as Rin thought of her lord, getting bitten and hurt by the mole demon.  
  
There! She caught a glimpse of red and yellow in the forestry to her right. It must be Inuyasha and Kiara! They were running too. Rin looked forward, and realized that she had a chance of intercepting them if she turned a bit to her left, knowing full well that demons ran much faster than humans. Rin wished Ah and Uh were here with her.  
  
A branch caught her foot, causing her to trip, but Rin stood up and continued to run. Her lord's life might depend on it. Knowing that her tripping would change their interception a bit, so she turned more to the left, hoping that it would be enough. Soon, Rin burst into their path, on to see a sword, transformed in a tremendous size, heading straight for her.  
  
Rin prepared herself for the blow, but, surprisingly, it didn't cause any pain. Though, a green light surrounded her, and Rin could feel her inside churning, and expanding.  
  
What was happening to her?


	9. Growth Spurt

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be stuck waiting for the next episode to come on… and only the tenth, or so, episode too!!  
  
AN: *Grins sheepishly* Well, over the whole time I've been writing this, a few people have been pointing out a few mistakes. I'd like to take this time to say I'm sorry for the OoC-ness of the characters and the misuse of Tenseiga by Sesshomaru in the prologue or something, and the third chapter too. Lastly, just remember I haven't seen too many episodes of Inuyasha, I don't know how many disclaimers I've stuck that on, so if you looked back, you'd see I've been saying it a few times. I haven't even seen half of the actual characters, like Sango, Kiara, Koga, and Ayame! That's my excuse, and yes, it is horrible that I kind of ruined it for myself, but knowing what happens never compares to seeing it on television. So sorry to those two that have seen my mistakes, I hope that it didn't ruin the story any for you, and I thank you for pointing that out. So, next chapter here, enjoy!  
  
Icari  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sesshomaru panted as he ran through the woods, intent on finding the girl he traveled with. He secretly hoped that no other demon had gotten hold of her, but so far, Rin's smell had not been entangled with another's.  
  
He stopped again, trying to pick up the girl's smell from the plants and the thick air. Something was bothering him, he had a feeling it would've been safer if he had let Rin stay with him, but she didn't need to see what she was to see. In fact, right now, the youkai lied in a bloodied lump in the woods, somewhere. He deserved it, for trying to hurt Rin; that girl was in his protection.  
  
 'Got it.' His head whipped up to where the girl's smell led, and burst into that direction. As he got closer, the smell of his sister and that mismatched pack he traveled with began to seep into his nose. And he thought that pack was strange before…  
  
 A few more leaps and their smells hit him full force. He saw a green, throbbing light, at first the size and shape on Rin, but as it shimmered, it burst into a flame-like form before hiding inside the body fully. That was when Sesshomaru realized that his sister, one way or another, had used her sword on Rin. But something didn't fit; this never happened when she had demonstrated on that flower… he'd ask after he got the facts from someone.  
  
 But for now… He watched in semi-horror and semi-amazement as Rin's body began to stretch and grow. Every moment, a limb stretched farther and farther out, and her wounds healed some, but just enough to not kill her during the transformation. Her hair grew longer, down to the lower parts of her backside, and her arms and legs became more slender. Each finger, cheek and leg lost the baby fat of a young girl, and the body slimmed too. As the transformation completed, her body took on a curvy, silky look.  
  
 As the glow faded, the now older Rin took in her looks, inspecting each hand and leg to see a noticeable difference. She brushed through her silky hair, and looked curiously at her new chest. Behind, she felt a presence, and turned to see a gaping Sesshomaru for an instant before he sobered up and walked over to Inuyasha.  
  
 "Half-breed, give me your haori." Inuyasha looked at him strangely before answering.  
  
 "What the hell? Why should I let you use it? In fact, why the hell do you _want_ it?" Kagome slipped off his back, and realized what Sesshomaru was talking about. Tensinshi's power did not work on nonliving things, which meant that Rin's kimono had stayed the same size, and barely managed to cover he chest and just below her buttocks. Her mind began to bother her, telling her that it could be used against the demon that was chasing them.  
  
 'Demon? Oh bloody he-'  
  
 "Icari!" The dazed youkai snapped her head up, realizing that she was being addressed. "Icari, I realized how to beat that demon that's following us. Your magic doesn't work on nonliving things, and scales don't aren't exactly living…" She stopped, seeing the confused look on Icari's face.  
  
 "Just bring me to that thing, I'll tell you what to do on the way and explain later." Nodding, the youkai bent down a bit to let Kagome on. She jumped onto Icari's back with one knee dangling and the other kneeled on the forest green cloak. One hand held a bow and arrow and the other held onto Icari's shoulder.  
  
 "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go!" And they raced off, Kagome explaining quickly what to do when they reached the demon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Inuyasha stared at the dust his sister's feet had brought up when she had ran off. A gnawing feeling settled in his stomach as he realized that Kagome and Icari were both heading for that giant lizard.  
  
 "Damn it all!" He cursed, slipping off his haori quickly for Sesshomaru to catch. "Here have it. I got to go." He raced off after his sister, hoping he could get there before they were hurt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "Drop me here." As ordered, Icari dropped the girl in front of the lizard, and ran quickly into the space below it. Looking back, she saw that Kagome had strung an arrow and was ready to commence.  
  
 "Okay, here goes nothing…" She drew out her sword, transforming it as it came. There was no time to lose; the slimy creature had caught sight of Kagome already. Quickly, and with much effort, she thrust her sword upward, making it push through the scales and affect the body. Blood rushed down onto her arms and hands, and a horrible cry came out of the demon.  
  
 She yanked on her sword and rushed out before the demon began to grow even more. Its stomach soon began to expand to the ground before the legs expanded, lifting it back up. As planned, the scales slowly moved apart.  
  
 "Kagome! Now!" After the explanation, it was quickly realized that more scales would grow to fill up the holes, and it was decided that this operation had to be done as quickly as possible.  
  
 And arrow flew through the air, making a whooshing sound as it went. A lot of tension was felt as it began to arch, and fall. As the arm came closer, Icari found that she couldn't watch anymore. Instead, her eyes opened in horror as scales began to form from the gaps between the old scales.  
  
 "The other one!" Their attentions moved to the other arm, and it seemed like the arrow would not catch the other shard in time before their chance was over, until a red, white and silver flash was seen passing Kagome.  
  
 Soon, Inuyasha's form could be recognized as he went to slash at the other arm, but the lizard roared and swerved. "No!" Quick as possible, Kagome pulled another arrow and shot, not bothering to aim correctly.  
  
 He struck, but was surprised when he hit nothing. Inuyasha's feet touched ground again, and turned to see the lizard thrashing wildly. Adrenaline took over and he took out Tetsusaiga. Jumping again, he aimed to land on the demon's back, and did so; surprised at the enormous size of the beast he was on. After regaining his balance, he stood and began to run.  
  
 The lizard thrashed again, and Inuyasha recognized it as the pain from the arrow hitting the shard. Turning towards the arm again, he began to run, but the lizard thrashed again, causing him to slip.  
  
 "What the…" he tried to grip a scale, but it slowly loosened itself from its place in a small sliver. Seeing this, he pulled out the scale quickly, using the force to pull himself up. As he steadied himself, Inuyasha realized that the scale now protruding from the lizard's body was much thicker than the last. "Right, lizards have to shed their scales. That just gives me more time." And he raced off again.  
  
 Kagome soon realized that the old scales were falling out, and new ones were replacing them, yet more slowly. Seeing this, she pulled another arrow out of her quiver, not daring to rely on Inuyasha to figure things out for himself. She took aim again, and shot, just as it bucked.  
  
 Back on top of the lizard, Inuyasha found the place were the arm and body of the demon joined. He saw a dark spot were he presumed the shard was, and readied Tetsusaiga. On the spot, he lifted it, and plunged it, stopping the rapid growth of the scales. It screeched and bucked, unsteadying him, but the grip he had on his sword was firm, and kept him on.  
  
 Then large demon bucked again, but that wasn't what had made him fall off. No, it was the arrow that was heading towards him, arching gracefully, and then hitting him on the shoulder. This made him lose his grip and fall. The demon's legs were about to crush him, when it turned to nothing but dust, covering him as his sword fell right beside him. A shard fell to his side too, and he looked at it warily.  
  
 "Kagome…"  
  
 A whisper floated through the air, but Kagome couldn't make out what it said. She was too horrified at the fact that Inuyasha had nearly died, and that now, she couldn't see what had made him lose his grip; being covered in dust. In fact, she didn't even know if she had anywhere to start looking. A wind blew through the clearing they had fought in and a bit of red and white was uncovered.  
  
 Icari recovered much more quickly, and ran to where her brother lied. She picked his top half up and held it in her arms, realizing what had caused him to fall. The arrow Kagome had shot, it had landing on his right shoulder, which would've made him fall, but the fall itself had made him pass out, and she could tell that some his ribs were broken. The smell of blood was faint, and she came to the conclusion that there were no internal injuries, but she would still have to be careful.  
  
 At the sound of panting, Icari looked up to see Kagome running towards her. Her eyes were worried as she went to kneel beside the two on the ground. Cradling her brother, she allowed Kagome to look at him.  
  
 "Kagome, we have to go back to Lady Kaede, she might know how to speed up the process of healing… but for now, pick up the Tetsusaiga and the two shards, before someone else gets to them." She nodded, tears in her eyes as she walked away hurriedly. Poor girl…  
  
 "Kagome…" By now, the girl was too far to hear, and pity overtook the worry she had felt for her brother. His hand was lifted a bit, and his eyes were sorrowful. "You're crying…" Exhaustion took over and he fell back to sleep.  
  
 Biting her lip, Icari looked at the arrow. She really didn't want to do this, but she had to get it out before the bloods crusted over. "Okay little brother, this is going to hurt…"  
  
 She stood over her brother, and braced them both. Hands on the arrow, she pulled it out quickly, wincing at her brother's cry. Kagome also looked over at them, realizing what was going on. Icari took the bottom of her cape and ripped a strip out. She made a make-shift bandage for her brother before picking him up, pitying his current position before going back to her own.  
  
 She had taken the most precious years of a person's life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "There they are!" Miroku, Sango and Shippo stood up to see the three returning travelers. Kagome stood a bit off, walking solemnly as Icari carried a third, motionless body into view.  
  
 "What happened to Inuyasha?" Sango gasped, causing Rin to bolt up, but Sesshomaru's hands kept her from running to the hurt hanyou. He wasn't about to let her run with nothing but his brother's haori on.  
  
 Kagome looked away guiltily, and the others didn't pry; they knew that it would not help whatever that was going through Kagome's head right then. Instead, Icari spoke up.  
  
 "We have to go. Inuyasha's hurt, and we need Lady Keade's help." The group nodded and cleaned up the little camp they had laid out. Sango went to question Icari, but she was speaking again, as if reading Sango's mind. "It took a day and a half to get here, but if we hurry, we can get back before dawn. Sesshomaru, you carry Rin. Ah and Uh can carry Jaken and I can carry Inuyasha. That will keep the load off of Kiara." The group complied and went solemnly.  
  
 They readied themselves and set off, first Kiara, then Ah and Uh, then Sesshomaru, and finally Icari. As they went, Icari couldn't help but watch the older Rin riding on Sesshomaru sadly. Grief and guilt took over her at the thought of what she had done.


	10. Papa's Riddle

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it, but I'll trade for all the candy I got from Halloween. Okay?  
  
AN: *pout* No reviews for the last chapter? Oh well, it's only my second Inuyasha fiction… I'm hoping to do better on this next one. And a warning, angst up ahead, Icari's subconscious is taking over. I have no idea what drove me to do this, but it makes for one hell of a twist. Someone, please tell me how I did on this, it was really weird and I want to know how I did! Also, any Sesshomaru/Rin experts out there? I've been trying to write something for them, but I can't get it right. Any pointers would be nice. Thanks! Complete honesty is very commendable right here. So, the usual, R&R please!  
  
Icari  
  
Chapter 8  
  
 They arrived at the hut near the break of dawn, and the wound on Inuyasha's shoulder had healed slightly. After depositing her brother at the hut, Icari had left quickly, followed by Sesshomaru, who still wanted nothing to do with his brother. Yet, Rin stayed, and Jaken sat outside, terribly annoyed that he would still have to baby sit the older girl. Inside, Rin, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kiara rushed around, trying to help out the best they could.   
  
 Even Kagome, with all of her first-aid training in the future, didn't know how to help treat the broken ribs. Though, she had questioned Icari about moving them, but the older woman had assured her that Inuyasha would be handled as carefully as possible.  
  
 Outside, in the midst of the forest, Icari sat by her lonesome, brooding over her mistake. She bit her lip, knowing full well that her fang would draw blood. 'Stupid!' She punched a tree, causing it to fall over. 'I should've smelled her scent, or seen her coming! Why did Father give me this sword? Why did Father make this sword? Why couldn't he of left me out?' She attacked the fallen log, hoping to take her anger out before someone came by.  
  
 'Now, Rin's as old as Kagome, and she's supposed to be half that age! I took away her most treasured years. I took away her innocence, and half her life, and… and…' She screamed with fury as she continued the cut the wood up into small pieces, perfect for firewood.   
  
 "Why Father!?" She yelled, so loud she was sure the humans would hear. "Why the fuck do you have us playing with the laws of nature anyways? This is not a gift! This fucking curse! You… you fucking bastard. Couldn't keep nature alone, could you? Couldn't keep everything as it should be, could you? Everything you do, everything you say, it will always complicate things for us. You said you were planning something, you said it would help us. What were you trying to do?" She screamed and ran. This responsibility, it was tearing her up. She was never normal, she could never be.  
  
 She hated her father for everything that he had done to her and her brothers. She hated how he had made Inuyasha suffer for so long and his mother too. And also for pitting her brothers together, splitting their family up. Memories rose in her mind, memories of her family before he had messed it up. He had set the stage, and died, making them go through everything by themselves.  
  
 A lake crossed her vision, blurry and unfocused. It was then Icari noticed that she was crying. Tears rolled down her eyes and soaked her cape. All of her previous anger was gone, followed by grief and guilt. She hated herself now, for blaming her father. It had not been his fault, it had been hers. She had been the one that let herself get carried away. She had been the one who wasn't being careful. Her father wasn't even alive after her first few birthdays damn it. Still, though, it was nice to blame someone else for her mistakes, even if it was the coward's way out.  
  
 She looked into the pool, watching her pitiful reflection as it stared back at her. She then looked at the little scrape of land in the middle of the lake, and saw some bones of fish and animals strewn across it. In the recesses of her mind, a saying came to her, quietly at first, then growing into a whisper. Her father's voice came, on his dying day, as the physical and mental exhaustion pulled her into a deep sleep.  
  
 _Meet me where the sky meets the earth, and life meets death. Just find where the four stages of life meet and the four elements of our family are seen together, as one, like we should be. Remember my little girl, to meet me there, one day, and I will tell you what you cannot comprehend today. I'll be waiting, my baby girl._  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 She awoke in a dark room, or something. But all she could see was black, indicating that no light was in there at all, or else she would've picked it up. She tried to move, but found that she couldn't. But, there seemed to be nothing restraining her; she simply couldn't move. From the way her hands and legs were rubbing against her body, Icari could tell that she was still in the same position she had fallen asleep in.  
  
 "Where am I?" Then, an unusual sound came from behind her. A high pitched, whistling sound and the scenery changed. In front of her, a clearing could be seen. Actually, she was _in the clearing, her body curled in a tight ball, and she could see some of her silver hair fanned out in front of her.  
  
 In the bushes, something moved. Terrified, Icari made no sound, but instead laid there quietly, hoping whatever in those bushes was either harmless, or wouldn't come her way, being as defenseless as she was right now. It was deathly silent. All she could hear was the slight rustling of the bushes, the wind, and her shallow breathing.  
  
 A man stepped out, dress in robes similar to Sesshomaru's, and his armour. That silver hair…  
  
 "Father?" Without thinking, Icari stood up, and succeeded. Slowly, and carefully, she stood up on staggering legs, and steadied herself. Then, she turned to the man that resembled her father. "Father!" she called, her heart lifting with joy as he turned, then smiled. It seemed like it had happened, before, but Icari ignored the voice in her head that told her so.  
  
 A trembling foot forward, she took a step. It seemed so much like a dream! Another step, and she began to get used to it. "Papa!" Icari ignored the tears in her eyes, and began to run, eager to be back in her long-lost father's arms. "Papa! It's really you!" Running, she laughed gleefully as her father outstretched his arms, ready to catching her, laughing too.  
  
 As she got close, though, he kneeled down as if to catch her as when she was a small child. Confused, she tried to stop, but ran right _through_ her father instead. Stopping, she turned, and saw him catching her, but as a child. Purple robes clashed with green, and they fell on the ground, laughing as they played.  
  
 "It's… it's just my memory…" Still, though, she had to watch as a three-year-old version of her laughed and giggled as her father tickled her, and nibbled on her ear slightly. Her hair was still shoulder-length, but she was wearing her green kimono, and clutching her little staff. "It's the one I gave to Rin…"  
  
 Her gaze turned to her father, exactly as she remembered him. He had always worn purple robes, and carried a small, weak little sword around. She had never known why until she had learned of her own sword, and how it could transform.  
  
 "Papa…" She looked at the tiny version of her, and vaguely wondered how she had ever been so small. "Can I see Tetsusaiga?" Her father laughed as she gazed at the sword in awe.  
  
 "Sure, baby girl, just be careful." He unsheathed it, but it stayed in its hidden form. Switching with the staff, the smaller version of herself clutched the sword with two hands, stumbling slightly at the odd weight. Icari studied the small sword, and watched in awe as it shined and glazed under the sun's light. 'Of course…' she rolled her eyes. 'It hasn't aged yet, so it's supposed to be new and everything.'  
  
 "Thank you, Mama doesn't let me play with the other one." The child laughed at herself as her grip slipped and the sword fell to the ground. "Oops, I guess I'm not strong enough anyway…" Laughing, she tried to hand the Tetsusaiga back to her father and grabbing her staff.  
  
 "Oh!" She whirled suddenly. "Papa! Come see Inuyasha-kun! He grew a lot since you left." Taking his hand, they laughed as she pulled them into the woods, clearly quite aware of where they were. After they disappeared, the scene turned back to darkness.  
  
 "Wha- what?" Icari stepped forward, surprised at the sudden change. Confusion turned into annoyance as she realized something else. "That didn't answer my question!" Her ears twitched as something sounded behind her. Only, this time, it wasn't that whistle. No, this time, it was footsteps.  
  
 "You never did have much patience." Whirling, Icari came face to face with the same man from the vision. Her eyes widened as his continued to watch her intently. She turned, this time, to make sure he wasn't looking at something behind her. "No, Icari, I am talking to you, not someone else."  
  
 "Are you for real?" Icari took a couple of steps forward, stopping right in front of the man who looked like her father. Slowly, she reached up to touch his face. It was solid. "Papa?"  
  
 He gave her that warm smile that she remembered so clearly, and she fell into his arms, awaiting the long lost feel of his hug. "Papa, it's been so long…" She cried a little into his chest, treasuring the moment.  
  
 "Yes, sixty-five years…" He stroked her hair, as he used to when she was younger. "It's been too long, my dear Icari, but after this, you cannot see me again until it is your time to join me in the after life." She tensed at his words.  
  
 "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru won't be able to see you?" She treasured this moment, but she had wanted to show this to her brothers too. Surely they missed their father as well.  
  
 "No, they cannot, but my spirit dwells in the Forest of Inuyasha, until I am at peace."  
  
 "And why are you not at peace?" He smiled down at her and held her closer, reminding her of how much she missed him, and how hard it will be on her when they had to part.  
  
 "Your brothers and you haven't found your true lives yet. You are still growing up, Icari, and the Fates have much planned for you. I have been allowed to help you, though I must not interfere with the plans of the Fates. If I do, time will turn back to when you and your brothers have not met up yet, and your memories will be erases. But, however, I am allowed to give to assurance."  
  
 "Where the sky meets the earth, and life meets death. Find where the four stages of life meet and the four elements of our family are seen together, as one, like we should be…" Icari whispered as it came back to her. Those whispers, unlike the others, drifted through the air, falling on her ears every now and then.  
  
 "Yes, and I promised you the truth." She looked up at him, slightly stepping away but still gripping his robes. "Icari… I know you and everyone else has discussed this, but there __is a fourth sword." She gasped. Yes, she had always considered it, but it still seemed unbelievable now.  
  
 "But… why? There are only three of us."  
  
 "It was not my choice. Toto-sai… after I died, some demons threatened him, with the lives of half of Japan, to make a final sword. They carved it from my bones, and because of that, it held a part of my soul. The sword was never meant to be… but it is, and a spell was cast on it, giving it the power to grant the wielder the power to pull souls from the afterlife, and send souls in, even from live creatures. It is a very powerful sword…"  
  
 "What happened to it?"  
  
 "Toto-sai, after creating it, betrayed those whom had made him do it and used the sword to slaughter then demons. Knowing the full power of the sword, he tried to destroy it, but to no avail. It was much too powerful. He hid it, in a very secret place, and never told anyone of it."  
  
 After considering what he had said, Icari remembered something else. "Lady Kaede said that she suspected our swords to have something to do with the Shikon No Tama. What about that?" She watched as her father's face contorted, then smooth out.  
  
 "This woman must be special, because it is true. I first made the swords not only so that you could help protect yourselves, but the jewel as well. You see, the Fates actually __contacted me on night, telling me their need of three swords. So I heeded their commands, and had your three swords made..." He drifted off, but another bit of information came to Icari.  
  
 "Also, she gave us four talismans, Life, Growth, Death and Afterlife. At least, that's what I think they said, we haven't quite deciphered them, but it's a guess." Actually, they hadn't even__ tried to decipher them… but he probably knew that.  
  
 "This," he sighed. "I don't know of. But, it is possible that everything here is part of the Fates' plans. They have been working rather strangely with your webs… there is much they wish to include."  
  
 "Like what?" Icari asked, curious as she always had been. Her father chuckled.  
  
 "I'm sorry my baby girl, but I cannot tell you that. I have already told more than enough." His face sobered greatly and he looked at her with said eyes. "I'm sorry again, Icari, but our time is over. I shall miss you, but whenever you need assurance…"  
  
 "I'll come here. As will my brothers. Thank you, Papa, for everything. And, all those things I said in the woods, I- I didn't mean it." She hugged him again, gripping her father tightly.  
  
 "I thought so…" all too soon, her father began to disappear, slowly at first. "I'll be waiting for you, in the afterlife." He smiled at her as his body grew clear and her arms went through the folds of his robes. "And don't grieve over that child, Icari, it was a mistake. Besides, this was planned all along…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 She awoke in the clearing, and saw the pond in front of her. Icari looked around and sighed sadly at the lonely feeling that overtook her. "Papa…"  
  
 "Icari!" She jolted, looking up at the interference. "Icari!" it came again, and she looked to see Sango running towards her. "Icari…" she stopped to catch her breath, and the youkai smiled. "What are you doing all the way out here? Never mind. Inuyasha's waking up and we thought you wanted to know. Rin is talking to Sesshomaru right now.  
  
 Icari nodded and stood up. She no longer felt the guilt; after all, she had all of the information they needed right now…_


	11. Confusion

Disclaimer: Next time you see Inuyasha and Kagome singing a musical, just think of me… hey… that's not a bad idea. *Inuyasha's ears twitch and he glares at Lei-chan* kidding, kidding… maybe.  
  
AN: Crud, still no reviews. Oh well… chocolate covered crud, I have to sing a song for school with four others friends of mine. That sounds fun… Oh jeez, hope you review this chapter!! Also, I'm naming all of my chapters, since it's usually what I do… so the names for the chapters are changing now. Oh and here's a whole chapter dedicated to Sesshomaru and Rin! Just because I've been avoiding them a lot, since I haven't really even seen Rin… Well, on with the show!  
  
Icari  
  
Chapter 10  
  
 Brooding, Sesshomaru watched the hut as the humans inside scrambled to get the half-breed back to normal. Slowly, the movement inside began to slow, and Sesshomaru guessed that his brother was beginning to heal. But his attention was nearly undivided as he watched Rin, whom was now a bit older, as she sat with those other two female humans under the opposite window.  
  
 Certainly, with her "growth spurt", she had gotten prettier, beautiful even, but Sesshomaru could not guess at why he felt so attracted to her. Yes, he had been attracted to her innocence before, but now, it wasn't just that. No, then he had felt like her protector, or guardian. Now, he was still her protector, but not as much as guardian, and he wanted to protect her from so many more things than before.  
  
 For example, he didn't like the way that kitsune was sleeping too close to her. Also, whilst they were coming back, he had smelled some more cat-youkai, and they were all males. Then, he had felt like slashing their heads off, but resisted the urge to do so. This Sesshomaru did not show his emotions. He did not let his instincts take over, he was in complete control.  
  
 But he currently felt like losing control right now, as he watched the girl sleeping peacefully. Leaning back, Sesshomaru looked up to the lighting sky and thought. There was no reason for him too act like this, was there? His thoughts went to when they had been traveling back, and how he had carried Rin in his arms. She had nearly fallen asleep, and snuggled in closer to his robes to try and get warm.  
  
 It was during that tiny scene, the war inside him had begun. Her scent was pure and natural, of flowers and the deep, fresh air. There was also the smell of the forest they had been in too, which seemed to enhance the other scents. Something within him had stirred then, and he pulled away abruptly as he nearly fell off a branch.  
  
 If Inuyasha ever knew that… Sesshomaru shook his head, clearing his mind of the possibilities. And with Icari between them, there was no way he could touch the half breed.  
  
 His ears twitched, and Sesshomaru thought he had heard something from far, far away, but it was gone as quickly as it came. There was no way it could be a threat from the distance it had been at. Still… if it had been his sister… he should check on her… A twig snapped and Sesshomaru turned quickly.  
  
 "Lord Sesshomaru?" It was Rin. So she wasn't asleep yet. Even though the voice had been a lot lower than before, Sesshomaru would know it anywhere. He looked down at the girl who was standing under him, almost, and was giving him a questioning look.   
  
 Sesshomaru nodded slightly, letting her know that she could speak. "You can't sleep either, can you?" Rin began to climb up the tree, but the new body and fit of the clothes stopped her. She sighed, defeated, and sat on one of the lower hanging branches. Having no answer, she spoke again. "Me neither. This new body, it's… odd." Apparently, that Sango woman had been teaching her a bit of etiquette since coming back.  
  
 "You can tell, can't you?" he looked down at her, silently asking her what she meant. Lifting her lowered head, Rin saw the question at first glance. "How awkward it is for me… All of the sudden I'm taller, faster, heavier, and something has been bothering me lately…" she hugged her stomach to show him what she meant.  
  
 For a while, there was nothing but silence. Rin sat with her legs close together on the bottom branch and Sesshomaru quietly sitting a good few feet above her. The silence was normal for the youkai, but to Rin, it was unnerving.  
  
 "Lord Sesshomaru… do you mind letting me come up there?" Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment, she _was the person that was bothering him, but he made the worst mistake of his life and looked down. Her innocent, questioning face made him comply, and he swiftly jumped down to scoop her up in his arms before jumping back into the tree.  
  
 Funny thing, a strange smell assaulted him as he did this, but he couldn't figure out what it was. It certainly wasn't familiar…  
  
 Settling them down on a branch, Sesshomaru sat back to watch the sun rise. As the sky turned from a deep blue to pink, he felt Rin leaning against him, and felt oddly at peace. Something pulled him towards her, but something kept him away. With conflicting feelings inside of him, the youkai stiffened slightly, before Rin's larger, slimmer hand reached out and rested on his shoulder.  
  
 "What's wrong?" Again, he gave her no reply, be instead melted into the contact. The force drawing him to her was currently winning, and Sesshomaru's arms went to wrap around the girl's waist. The child didn't question him, but instead leaned more into him. It was nice to have human, or youkai, contact like this._

 To say the least, she was rather surprised when her Lord Sesshomaru had gone and held her, but she didn't fight or anything; there was no threat, at all. Instead, she listened to some intriguing voices and leaned into him, feeling his warm body through the cloth.  
  
 Rin watched the brightening skies contently as she sat in her Lord's arms, not really caring about much else. As exhaustion began to creep up to her, Rin's eyelids began to feel heavier. Silver streaks of hair fell in front of her face, and she took in a deep breath. Lord Sesshomaru smelt of the mountains… and forests… and water as well. The girl reached out a hand to touch the strand, and let her fingers entangle themselves into her Lord's hair.  
  
 As her fingers played, Rin could've sworn she had felt Sesshomaru's face, which had been on top of hers, pull into a small smile. She smiled herself, and let the darkness take over, knowing that her Lord was right there in case anything should happen.

Sesshomaru watched Rin's fingers play with his hair, and smiled slightly, before getting control of himself and wiping it off of his face. It only proved how much of an effect this girl was making on him, the Great Lord Sesshomaru. He had never allowed himself to feel like this before, but now…  
  
 Now, he had a human girl pressed up against him, playing with his hair silently as the both watched the sun rise. Not only that, but he was damn sure she was about to fall asleep and he would have no choice but let he sleep against him, in fact, her fingers were beginning to lessen in pace. Her hands went to rest on his thigh, and Sesshomaru thought in fascination of how this girl was changing him, slowly, bit by bit at a time.  
  
 Not long ago, he hated humans, and hated him brother for tainting his family's blood line. But now… just look at the position he was in. Rin squirmed against him a bit, and Sesshomaru's hand instinctively went up to caress her shoulder.  
  
 Exhaustion began to take over the youkai too, and he slowly let himself fall asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rin woke up hours later inside of the hut, near the other two woman. Had it all been a dream? Or had Lord Sesshomaru really held her like that? These questions plagued her mind as the other people within the hut began to stir as well. That included her Lord's brother, Inuyasha.  
  
 The miko, Kagome, had been the first to react.  
  
 "Inuyasha!!" She jumped to her knees and began to cradle the hanyou's head in her arms as he slowly shook it. "Don't you ever do that again! Why didn't you let go of the sword? He would've died anyways. Sango, go get Icari, she'll want to know about this. Take Rin with you, she must be tired of sitting around." How wrong she was… After they left, Rin could hear an argument beginning to begin between the two.  
  
 She followed the demon exterminator into Inuyasha's Forest, but was soon stopped by Lord Sesshomaru. He had jumped in front of her, calm and collected as usual, and led her away slowly. Sango shot her a worried glance, but Rin smiled, assuring her that she'd be okay. With that, Sango ran off, leaving her with Sesshomaru.  
  
 "Lord Sesshomaru," Rin began to second they were alone. "Is there something bothering you?" her stomach oddly knotted at the thought of the debatable dream that morning.  
  
 He didn't answer for a moment, which mildly confused Rin. Sure, he might've led her out to who knows where, then not talk to her, but Rin knew that her Lord was not one who liked to talk. Now _she was another subject altogether.  
  
 "Rin," his breath fanned her neck, causing indescribable tingles running up and down her spine. "I wanted to ask you how you feel, now that you've… changed and everything." Something inside of her sunk at the realization that the scenario had indeed been a dream, and she sobered a bit.  
  
 "It's… different, but I'll get used to it." She then gave him a reassuring smile. He opened his mouth, as if to speak again, but decided against it. Had he been about to ask her something? Maybe… maybe that scene had not been a dream, and he was about to question about it, but then…  
  
 "Lord Sesshomaru, I'd like to be excused." He nodded slightly and Rin walked off, slightly stunned. Now, she was also thinking up dreams and hopes, but she knew that it wasn't possible. If there had been something, surely her Lord wouldn't have asked her that question?  
  
 The girl walked slowly through the woods, hoping to come upon a path, but knowing that Lord Sesshomaru would help her should she get lost. Soon, she stumbled across the hill that over looked Lady Keade's village, and headed back. She still needed to learn how to adapt to her new age… which was presumably fifteen… or was it sixteen?_


	12. Floating Flames

Disclaimer: Inuyasha has hundreds of thousands of fans… I got one review for the last chapter and none before that, you do the math.  
  
AN: *laughs at her own story* Oh boy, I only got one review for the last chapter, but no problem… at least someone's reviewing. Oh wells, I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Also, for the opening scene here… I don't know if it actually works, but if someone wants to try it out, tell me if it does!!  
  
Icari  
  
Chapter 11  
  
 Kagome carefully poured about a half a cup of hot wax into the shallow bowl, watching as it caught onto some twigs at the top, and then seemingly splatter at the bottom, forming a cup-like shape. She then picked it out of the water and tested it; to see if it would float.  
  
 "Kagome? What are you doing?" Her mother walked up to the counter where the young teen was working and studied another bit of wax as it floated to the bottom. Before Kagome could answer, Sota saw what she was doing.  
  
 "Sis! Cool, you're making those boats again? I haven't done that since I was… well… I forget." They both gave a laugh and Kagome put down the large pot she had been pouring the wax out of. Making sure it was safe to look away from the warming pot, she turned to her mother.  
  
 "Well… Mom, I've been playing with candles and fire since I was ten… should it be a surprise for you…" She laughed again at the disapproving look the older woman gave her. "Don't worry, Sota and I both know how to be careful." She patted her brother's head and he nodded enthusiastically. "Anyways, a while afterwards, I learned how to make this boat things. As soon as the wood dries, you can make them float on water and lit the middle up so that it will float out into the water and be a little candle.  
  
 "I'll show you the as soon as I can." Then, Kagome turned to her brother. "Sota, I know you like these things but… I'm going to be bringing about half of them into Feudal Japan with me. You can keep the other half, and when you're old enough, I'll show you how to make them." Her brother grinned.  
  
 "Okay, I'll still get half."  
  
 "Good, now that that's settled, Mom, this small one's done, here let me show you this." Kagome picked up a few matches and led her mom and brother to the pool in the shrine. Placing the boat into the water, Kagome lit a match.  
  
 "Sota, care to do the honors?" Their mother watched, a bit worried, as Kagome passed the match to her brother. He took it eagerly, and dropped it into the "boat" quickly. The wood inside of the wax began to burn and Kagome pushed it into the pond, letting it float out. "It's much nicer in the dark, Sota will show you someday, but it's still fun in the day.  
  
 "Doesn't the wax get separated and start to float off?" Their mother questioned, watching a bit of the boat fall into the water.  
  
 "Yes, but usually, there's still some wood in it to keep it burning, and then the wax eventually disappears. But, if there's and leftovers, Sota and I usually get it. The wax is drawn to the sides, where we collect it." The piece that had fallen off floated to the side, and Sota went to collect it. "We dry these and reuse it, even though it took a while for Sota to learn that."  
  
 "Hey, I was way younger than you." Sota threw the wax bit at her, which landed harmlessly in her legs. Kagome smiled and got up.  
  
 "I have to go finish these before Inuyasha gets impatient." She waved and bounded off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "Finally, wench, I was starting to think that you were going to be late, again." Inuyasha watched impatiently as Kagome climbed out of the well. _Kagome_ glared at _Inuyasha_; annoyed at the fact that he would not help her. But, an arm came up from behind her and lifted her, by her bag, onto the ground.  
  
 "Baby Brother! Help a lady when she needs it, will you?" She looked at him in mock anger. Then, her eyes darted to Kagome's pack and her nose itched. "Oi, Kagome, what is that smell?"   
  
 The younger girl smiled. "You'll have to wait until tonight to find out; I want to show you it when it's at its best." She then walked past Inuyasha and through the path towards the village. Icari and Inuyasha looked at each other and shrugged, before finally going after her.

 When they reached the village, Shippo instantly noticed the smell. When questioned, Kagome had given the same answer; that she'd show him later. Icari watched as the little fox cutely trudged back to Kiara and start to play with the little cat-thing.  
  
 "Well? Are we ready to go yet?" Inuyasha practically barked at them all, and his older siblings both gave him a glare. Icari, for being so rude, and Sesshomaru for interrupting him. Kagome scoffed.  
  
 "This coming from the guy who scared the hell out of everyone not too long ago… Hey, Icari, did you manage to find anything on what we're supposed to do next?"   
  
 After Inuyasha had waken up and was nearly recovered, Icari had told everyone about speaking to her father, minus some details, and everyone had tried their best on ideas, but it was clear that the riddle was a family secret.  
  
 "What was it he said that was so confusing anyways?" Rin piped up. For a while now, the girl-grown-up hadn't been saying much, and this startled some people. But, she did have a point, and everyone looked at the woman youkai.  
  
 "He told me a lot of things that don't make sense. Such as, for example, the fact that the last sword had something to do with the Shikon No Tama, but he didn't know anything about the talismans. I suppose there might be nothing at all, but I can't help but think that those four talismans have something to do with our family, they are strangely familiar…" Icari trailed off as she gripped her talisman inside of her cape. Something about these rocks drew her to them.  
  
 "I've never felt anything… maybe it's just you." Sesshomaru gave his sister a sideways glance from his spot leaning against the wall. Icari opened her mouth to retort, but closed it hopelessly.  
  
 "I guess so…"  
  
 "Can we just go now??" Inuyasha, who had lost his patience, snapped at everyone, but only managed to make Icari mad enough to use her sword to cut a giant leaf in halve and throw the slimy stuff inside at Inuyasha's mouth, effectively silencing him. Sighing Kagome stood up.  
  
 "Inuyasha has a point, rude as it might've been, we should keep going. If we don't understand it now, there will be some time when this all comes together, right? We'll figure it out with time, but for now… we still have to concentrate on the other half of the Shikon no Tama…"  
  
 "And why must I help my half-breed brother?" Inuyasha glared at him, unable to speak due to some of the sticky stuff still on his trap. Icari, though, still have full use of her mouth.  
  
 "Because, dear big Brother, I have waited too long to have this family together and there is no way in hell I'm going to let you split us up over some grudge. Now, let's just go." And so they left, with some villagers peering at them, asking each other if the abnormal "pack" had been that cause of all the ruckus.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "Kagome… it's dark, can't you show us what that is??" Shippo cried from Kagome's shoulder, but the girl only smiled at the little kitsune.  
  
 "I'm sorry Shippo, but I have to find a pond, and Inuyasha has to decide it's time to rest." The little boy pouted, and, with a bit of hesitation, bounded onto the said dog hanyou's shoulder to continue his pleading.  
  
 "Inuyasha… can we please rest?? I've been waiting all day…" and then, with a lecherous smile, he leaned into Inuyasha's ear to whisper to him. "If you stop, you might get the chance of seeing Kagome bathing…" Inuyasha's ears twitched and he lunged at the fox boy who was still on his shoulder.  
  
 "Why you little brat. I ought to…"  
  
 "Owsuari." The was a loud crash, and when the dust cleared, the group saw a dancing Shippo staying just out of arm's reach for Inuyasha, having the time of his life. "Shippo, come back here before the spell wears off. Inuyasha, maybe we should rest here so that you can nurse back your sore back…"  
  
 Inuyasha cursed, but seeing how Kagome was intent on staying somewhere, he decided to heed Kagome's words. They set up camp, and then followed the future miko to a nearby pond where she pulled out some greenish-brown objects and placed them on the water. Then, she pulled out what she introduced as matches to the few that hadn't seen them, and struck the things against a rock. Lighting up the little boat, Kagome then let them float out into the middle of the pond.  
  
 The group watched in awe, most of them showing it, as the things carried the fire out into the pond, then slowly crumble into smaller pieces of fire. They soon nearly cover the entire pond, and made it look like a sea of fire. Flames of a few different shapes, sizes, and even colors danced across the pond's surface until, very slowly, flickering out.  
  
 "Neat, isn't it?" She looked at the group of people staring as the display finished. A thought suddenly occurred to her that they might've as well of been the ancestors of some of her friends back in her time.  
  
 "That's amazing Kagome! Where'd you learn to do that?" Icari gasped in wonder.  
  
 "Actually, I made it up myself to entertain my little brother when he was younger. It suddenly occurred to me that you might like to see it too." She grinned as Shippo swiveled around in her lap.  
  
 "Kagome, can we see it again??" the boy put on his best puppy face that was hard to resist, but Kagome, having encountered this before, told him no.  
  
 "I only have a limited supply, and you want to see it again another night, don't you?" The boy nodded eagerly. "Besides, it might come in handy sometime. We could probably use it for a couple of things. I just haven't thought of what yet."  
  
 "Besides, we left the camp untended, and I don't like doing that for long." Sango interrupted them. "Let's go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Kikyo sat in a small cave, meditating. With her mind's eye, she watched as pictures of a forgotten childhood flickered through her. Old ones, of her playing with her younger sister as kids, although already with the responsibility of the jewel. She watched those events again, over and over, before wishing that she could have her life back. It was so unfair that she had had such responsibilities as a child, and it were those same responsibilities that brought her downfall.  
  
 About to finish up, Kikyo saw a flash of an image, from the deepest depths of her mind. When she tried to bring it back, it was already too far gone, but she had caught wisps of it. A dark figure… and a shadowed object. Something round glinted in the light, and the Jewel, as it glowed. Kikyo's eyes shot open in realization.  
  
 "Of course…"


	13. A Cruel Test

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be so pissed at the cliffhanger the series left off at today. Now, I have to wait an entire week!! *sobs*  
  
AN: Hey! Thanks for reviewing guys, glad to know this isn't for nothing!! This chapter was a little weird, and Kikyo's a bit weird… sorry for the crappy chap, I was rushing. O.o My little brother just talked in his sleep. He said, "Please… Can you record it?" How very interesting…  
  
Icari  
  
Chapter 12  
  
 Icari threw the rock up into the air and caught it again, amusing herself. The forest's walls crowded around her and the unusual pack she traveled in, blocking the view after a few feet in front of them.   
  
 Up ahead, Inuyasha stroke at the branches clouding his path, giving way so that their human companions could walk through easily. Directly behind Inuyasha was Kagome, with the kitsune, Shippo, on her shoulder. Behind her were Sango and Miroku, walking side by side, Miroku having already gotten his feel for the while. Then, Icari followed them, and behind her was her older brother's group, who followed rather quietly, now that Rin had suddenly grown a bit more solemn.  
  
 Her ears twitched at the sound of Kagome shivering, and resisted her urge to help out to see what her thick-headed brother would do. Icari glanced forward, surprised that Kagome's shiver had taken a full effect on him, and he had shivered a bit on his own accord as well, though it was tiny.  
  
 "Kagome, are you cold?" She heard him say, relieved that he didn't have the pride to ignore her. Maybe he was on the right track yet…  
  
 Kagome made a sound that clearly said yes, she heard the rustling of cloth, fire rat fur-made cloth that was. "Thank you, Inuyasha." It was painfully obvious, now, that her little brother cared for the little miko more than anyone else, and that she felt the same way, but it was confusing that neither would admit it. There was probably something keeping them apart… 'beside 500 years.' Icari realized warily.  
  
 After the encounter with her father, Icari's thoughts had drifted away from her guilt and rested on her two brothers, whom she had searched for nearly a human life span for. She wanted for them both to be happy, but there seemed to be so many complications to this…  
  
 For her older brother, the poor forsaken fool, it was his pride and hatred for their father's disloyalty that kept him from what she knew as what would be his chance of happiness. That human girl, she was what would tame her wild dog brother and calm him. She would be his life, heart, and soul. But, unfortunately, Sesshomaru's pride was harder to penetrate than… than what she didn't know. Hard to compare considering what she could penetrate.  
  
 And her little brother, he had problems of the past, present, and future. Past, was his former infatuation, the young miko Kikyo, who was Kagome (his current love's) incarnation. How did one tell their past's reincarnation something important and convince them that it was _them they saw, not another. Then the present, so many things needed his full attention, such as Naraku, the fourth and final shards, and also the sacred Shikon Jewel. What was a dumb Inu-hanyou to do? Then, the future… should he mate Kagome, he would outlive her, and the time continuum was likely to be corrupted and change.  
  
 "Ugh." So enamored with her thoughts, Icari had not seen the rather large log that everyone in front of her had warned her about, and now she was on the ground, being trampled over. "You are so nice, you know? Give a girl some help will you?" She glared accusingly at everyone in front of her, now increased by three, whom simply turned and raised an eyebrow.  
  
 "Someone could've warned me my older sister has since been handicapped since the time we last met…" Inuyasha scoffed before continuing on his way, the rest snickering and turning to leave.  
  
 "Ha, ha, Inu-moron, someone could've told me that you never learned any manners for your elders." Icari started to get up, amused to hear a, "I'm working on that,"  from Kagome. Before she had the chance to fully stand up, though, blue orbs shimmered in the depths of the forest, weaving their way through the foliage.  
  
 "Kikyo…" Inuyasha practically breathed out, making Icari look at him and wonder. How much of his feelings for the undead miko was still there? About to ponder, the young youkai's attention was brought back to the orbs as a dark figure emerged, of a beautiful, young lady in a priest's outfit. Was this the woman that had once captured Inuyasha's attentions so long ago?  
  
 IF what Kagome and Sango had said were true, she was probably here to hurt her little brother… "Stay back you shell of a hag." Icari had stepped in front of her brother and the miko, and was ready to strike at the young woman and her glowing orbs. "What do you want?" The miko looked at her passively, and before Icari could ask the question again, Inuyasha appeared in front of her, too close to the undead.  
  
 "Kikyo, what are you doing here?" His voice was not aggressive, tempered, nor annoyed. It was calm and passive, not letting any emotions through. What was this all about? Icari wondered at the sight in front of her. What were Inuyasha's feelings towards these two women, in front and behind her?  
  
 "I have come to ask you something, Inuyasha. Though, might I add how your group has been growing lately, so much stranger than before." She glanced over his shoulder. "Now you are traveling with your brother? And his young human has grown… now there is also another youkai in your group as well…"  
  
 "Get to the point." Icari growled at the tension radiating off Kagome. Something did not seem right; there must be more to this than she had ever thought. The undead woman, Kikyo, gave her a glance, before turning to Inuyasha.  
  
 "I have come to ask you, Inuyasha, if this is really how you wish to live." Everyone gave her a puzzling glance. "You are now traveling for something that I can tell is interesting you less and less." Now everyone looked at Inuyasha with that same look. "The shards seem not to arouse your interest as much anymore. Your attentions are elsewhere."  
  
 "What are you? A fortune teller?" Icari interrupted Kikyo again, clearly agitating her.  
  
 "Quiet, Icari." Inuyasha growled over his shoulder, stunning the youkai female to no end. Since when did he gather the courage to snap back at his older sister? This also made Kagome tense up again, making Icari hate the woman even more. She had some kind of control over Inuyasha, and it was hurting the future miko, that was her friend as well._

 "As I was saying, Inuyasha, I can tell that your attentions have been turning elsewhere. I ask you; why do you still chase after Naraku?" Inuyasha stepped back, a bit surprised. He had been preparing for her to ask for him to come down to hell with her, but this was something he hadn't been expecting. He didn't have an answer either. Well, none that he could say out loud. He wasn't going to reply, just brush past he silently, but, to his surprise, Kagome's voice came from over his shoulder.  
  
 "So that he can avenge your death then go down to hell with you! You know that already!" Inuyasha's legs nearly faltered at those words. Did she really think that way about him? Then again, it was no surprise. Kikyo, though, simply shook her head at Kagome, who was shrinking back with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha longed to go back and assure her that it wasn't true, but he couldn't do that just yet. He felt low.  
  
 "Young copy," Inuyasha winced as he smelled more tears rushing up to her eyes. "You do not understand; even I can tell that it is no longer his wish." Her attentions then turned back to him. "It isn't vengeance that is holding you back anymore, is it? Tell me; is there another woman on your mind?"  
  
 Lost at dead ends, that was the only way Inuyasha could describe his position right now. She was right; there was someone holding him back, but could he admit it? Could he swallow his pride, and tell everyone, right then and right there, what was holding him back? Or, could he lie, and hurt Kagome even more? Right now, he could only wish that she could be right beside him, urging him to do the right thing, but she seemed to be drifting away from him lately…  
  
 "Well?" Kikyo looked at him, waiting for an answer she knew he couldn't give. He could feel everyone else's eyes on him, especially the glares some were giving him right now. What could he do?  
  
 "I see you haven't decided, or are to cowardly to say, giving me all the more reason to do what I'm about to do next…" Before he knew it, Kikyo had her hands around the half completed jewel around Kagome's neck, doing something to make it glow. A barrier was formed around the two women, throwing everyone away. Inuyasha watched in horror, as his body was too stunned to move.  
  
 "No, Kagome!!" Icari, Sango, and Shippo flung themselves again at the barrier, as their best friend was currently being attacked, though knowing full well that it would do no good, but it was worth a shot.  
  
 Words began to flow out of the barrier as Inuyasha watched. "You've put all of your effort onto a first barrier of protection Inuyasha…" A blinding light came from them, seemingly coming out of the jewel itself. A long, slim figure was drawn, and both the barrier and light disappeared. "But you haven't anything to protect you beyond that."  
  
 Vision swarmed back to Inuyasha's eyes, only to see Kikyo smirking as she stood over Kagome, who lied motionless on the ground. But his attention was drawn to what was in Kikyo's hands, a long, perfect sword. The fourth sword.  
  
 "What did you do to her you monster?" Sango ran to Kagome, who was still on the ground.  
  
 "Nothing, she's just exhausted." Kikyo's smirk grew as she pointed the sword at Sango. "But don't go near her." Sango backed away uncertainly. "This sword is more than meets the eye, child, it can kill you simply by stealing you soul, alive or not."  
  
 "Inuyasha! Do something!" Life finally flooded back to his body and Inuyasha moved towards Kikyo at alarming speed, until she turned it to Kagome. The sword transformed into a fourth copy on the Inu-family's legendary swords.  
  
 "As I was saying, you've left nothing to defend yourself with beyond the first line of defense… and I've found that all you have been doing while alive was bring misery to everyone else…" pausing, she looked down at Kagome, tracing her face with the tip of the sword. "Inuyasha… come down to hell with me, or I shall make you suffer in despair for the rest of your long, long life. Maybe, had you admitted your love, and had I found that you will do good in life, I might've reconsidered, but seeing how selfish you've been… I decided that you will do better in death."  
  
 For a few horrible seconds, all time stopped. All eyes turned to Inuyasha, expecting him to save Kagome, somehow. "Kikyo, don't touch her." Her eyes turned into slits.  
  
 "And why not?" Inuyasha hesitated as he looked at Sesshomaru to Miroku, then finally, Shippo.  
  
 "Because I love her." Kikyo's smirked again and turned the sword back to it's normal, mortal form. She turned to Kagome, who stirred slightly, and groaned.  
  
 "Oh look, she was unconscious the whole time. What good did that do, anyways?" Her soul catchers flew with her as she left. "I'll give you twenty moons to tell her, or I will be back. I'm taking this sword as well." Icari looked quizzically at Sango.  
  
 "Doesn't Kikyo hate Inuyasha? Why is she helping him?" Sango looked back at her, a bit confused herself.  
  
 "I guess we should remember that Kikyo wasn't always bad, and she didn't exactly want to be brought back to life. Maybe she simply needs to find peace with herself or something… it's not like she hates Kagome, and you have to admit, she's been a little different lately, Kagome that is."  
  
 A bit from them, Inuyasha didn't hear, mainly because he didn't want to. Instead he was growling at himself. It had taken so much for him to say those words, and she hadn't even been conscious. And in front of everybody too. And only twenty days? He had already known her for quite a while before that, and that didn't make much of a difference.  
  
 "Inuyasha?" Kagome was sitting upright now. "Where's Kikyo? What happened?"  
  
 "She's gone." Shippo bounded onto her lap. "She's so confusing. She said th-" Inuyasha grabbed the kitsune by the tail. "Hey! Put me down!"  
  
 "What Kikyo said is not important. Come on, we have to make camp." He helped Kagome up and strode away quickly. Kagome turned to everyone else.  
  
 "What happened?" Icari stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
 "Too confusing." Kagome's shoulders slumped visibly and she continued to walk, mentally telling herself to return Inuyasha's haori to him.


	14. Knockin' On Heaven's Door

Disclaimer: I'm saving up… I'm saving up…  
  
AN: Hey guys! I'm still here!! History test was today… argh. Well, I passed! And to Robin… no worries, reviews are just an extra, though it does help… I'd never discontinue something I've started. And I know this isn't a songfic, but I just had to add the lyrics. The song's Knocking on Heaven's door by Bob Dylan. Thanks to everyone that reviewing! Odd how no one's reviewed twice… except one… Oh well, thanks again! Now for the story!!  
  
Icari  
  
Chapter 13  
  
 Kikyo walked into the cave, picking out the leaves and twigs that had gotten caught in her hair. She sat on the pile of pine needles covered by a piece of cloth; her make-shift bed.  
  
 "Why did I do that?" She asked herself quietly, as if willing for the answer to come out from somewhere. Maybe… maybe it was because… she had lost the will to do this over and over again. Maybe she just wanted to be sent to the underworld. Maybe…  
  
 According to a witch she had seized, her soul was only made up of other girls, but was fueled by her hate for Inuyasha. Her being contained all the hate for him there was in Kagome. Now… she had that, and Kagome didn't have the ability to hate the boy, no matter what. And even though the soul was in her, it was still linked to Kagome in ways, and all the hate she wanted to have for the hanyou simply fed Kikyo's soul, leaving the girl with only sadness, depression, and frustration to fill the void. She pitied her reincarnation.  
  
_Mama take this badge from me,  
I can't use it anymore  
It's getting dark too dark to see  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_  
  
 But the other girls' souls have weakened and buried it, and Kikyo now felt more than one emotion. Slowly, her humanity was coming back to her, and she now had the heart to take something rather than complete victory. She could take Inuyasha and Kagome living together, and Inuyasha living, but she would not leave it be if Inuyasha just kept hurting Kagome.  
  
 Kikyo fingered the sword at her side, imagining its capabilities. Should Inuyasha fail the test, and destroy her, Kikyo, then the fourth sword, Tekaiga, would be used to drag his soul down to hell. That's what she would do, because the hanyou didn't deserve to live if it was only to hurt. And, maybe, she could use the Tekaiga in the fight against Naraku when the time came. But should all hate for Inuyasha from Kagome disappear, and Kikyo along with it, she would have to pass on the sword to her reincarnation.  
  
 The undead miko felt a surge of power go through her, and she felt herself pitying Kagome even more. Inuyasha had done something again, and Kagome was clearly upset. She would be mad too, Kagome that was, but she was cursed never to feel hatred for that ignorant hanyou.  
  
 A blue orb flew to the exit of the tunnel, and Kikyo stood up. Her soul catchers had come back…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 'Twenty days… what is Kikyo planning?' Inuyasha watched the group from his tree, pining over his current situation. Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo were there, as well as Rin and Icari. Sesshomaru was there too, but only because Rin was, and Jaken had been sent off somewhere. His eyes were mostly on Kagome though, smiling a bit at the red haori she still had draped over her shoulders. She must've forgotten to give it back...  
  
 But back to the matter at hand. How was he supposed to admit it… again? No matter how sure everyone was about Kagome's feelings towards him, there was something holding him back. But what exactly was it? Inuyasha sorted through his thoughts at any clues to what it could be, but with no luck.  
  
 "You are one complicated brother." The voice was so close it made Inuyasha jump a little bit. He shot a glare over at Icari, who sat on the branch beside him. "What is with you? She loves you, you love her… how is it that hard to just admit it? Especially with twenty days."  
  
 _Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door,  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door,  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door,  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door._  
  
 "You wouldn't understand. Is that all you're here for?" Inuyasha watched her warily as she trudged back and forth on her branch. Her long green cape trailed behind her as she thought.  
  
 "Inuyasha, how would you know that I haven't courted before? And no, there's another reason that I'm here." She crouched down to look at him face to face, but he simply looked away, towards Kagome.  
  
 "Because youkai don't court, they mate and that's it." He hesitated for a second. "Unless you're in my situation, where your would-be mate is bound to some responsibilities."  
  
 "Ha." Icari gave a sarcastic laugh and hit her brother lightly. "How do you know my would-be mate is even a youkai? How do you know that they aren't bound to something themselves?"  
  
 "What could you possibly attract?" This time, Icari hit her brother hard, causing him to land right by the others who were around the fireplace. He jumped up quickly. "Hey! What was that for!? I was only kidding!" he shouted back hotly.  
  
 "Yeah, and like I'd let you get away with anything?" She snickered and taunted him. "Get your ass back up here! I still haven't finished talking to you." He did so rather reluctantly, with everyone staring.  
  
 "Okay, there. Now what do you want?" Icari's eyebrow twitched, and she seemed… annoyed to say the least.  
  
 "Now I understand why Kagome's so reluctant. You are such a jerk." The miko's name caught Inuyasha's attention, his ears twitching to show it. "Anyways, as I was saying, Kagome isn't the only reason why I came up here…" She trailed off, studying her brother's face. "Sesshomaru is thinking of leaving this little pack with Rin and Jaken. I… I was considering going with them."  
  
_Mama wipe this blood from my face  
I'm sick and tired of all this war  
There's a long hard feelin' and it's hard to chase  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_  
  
 "What??" Inuyasha jumped up in the tree, surprising Icari and hitting his head on a smaller branch above him. "But why? Why not stay with us? Why go with Sesshomaru?" Icari looked at him, a bit sadly.  
  
 "Sesshomaru's group is smaller than yours, and with Rin growing up, she'll…" A blush graced her face. "need a role model, and someone to help her with some… things." She knew what was coming up next: her brother's excuses.  
  
 "But what about me? I'm your little brother. He's got a whole castle of servants and shit. I have a whole group of pathetic humans to protect!" There was a gasp from down below, and Icari stood up shaking her head slightly.  
  
 "By, now, Inuyasha, I thought you would've learned something…" She jumped off, away from the campsite, and left Inuyasha to deal with who ever it was that had heard. Dreading what he might see, Inuyasha bent his neck slowly, and saw a red haori.  
  
 "I'm screwed."  
  
_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door,  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door,  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door,  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door._  
  
 "Oh, so that's what I am. A worthless, pathetic, shard detector!" Kagome slowed to a stop, nearly breathless now that she had ran so far. She choked her words out angrily, slightly disoriented by her sobs. "Maybe I should've told Miroku and Sango, they would've wanted to know. Then, I wouldn't have to do this by myself. But I can't go back now… that hanyou's probably looking for me."  
  
 She sat against, a tree, exhausted. She needed time to herself, to think. "God Inuyasha, I want to hate you so much… but I can't…" Tears escaped her eyelids as she whispered to herself. "Why can't I hate you? No matter… no matter how much you hurt me, or find me worthless, I'm stuck with only heartbreak…" She bit her lip as her voice trembled.  
  
 'If there is a god, let me stop loving Inuyasha. Let me hate him so I don't have to feel this anymore…' A sob escaped her lips as she realized how hopeless it was. She was in love with that egomaniac, and no one could stop it.  
  
 "I'll go back later, and take Shippo, Miroku and Sango with me. We'll go… somewhere. They don't deserve to be used like puppets; they shouldn't have to feel useless." She tried to tell her heart to hate the hanyou that was making her cry, but as flashes of him made her feel desperate for his scent of his haori against, and for the warmth of his arms as he held her… like the day they met Icari.  
  
 Kagome let go of her tears and began to sob into her knees as her body shivered, partly from the cold and partly from her tears. Exhaustion took over as she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
_Mama wipe this blood from my face  
I'm sick and tired of all this war  
There's a long hard feelin' and it's hard to chase  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_  
  
 "Inuyasha!" Sango, Miroku and Shippo called out as they saw the hanyou jumping out of the tree. This stopped him, and the three ran up to Inuyasha. Sango studied his face, and felt angry as she realized it had a guilty look.  
  
 "What did you do now?" she demanded, gesturing from the haori to the direction Kagome had run off in. "I thought you were going to think of a way to confess, not make her cry!" He didn't answer.  
  
 "And where is your sister? Maybe she can give us some answers." Shippo jumped onto Sango's shoulder, trying to peer at Inuyasha face. But the hanyou had bent his head in shame, his bangs covering his eyes.  
  
 "I didn't do anything, and I'm going to find Kagome right now, but only if you let me. Icari's run off somewhere, you can get Sesshomaru to find her if you're desperate." He jumped off. Sango ran in his direction, but Miroku stop her.  
  
 "Let him go." Frustrated, she turned in his direction, and shouted as loud as she could.  
  
 "Inuyasha! If you can't find her, don't bother coming back! And I'm not talking to you until you confess to her god damn it!" Miroku looked taken back at this display of anger, but Sango just scowled in the same direction she had last seen Inuyasha. More quietly, she mumbled angrily, "And don't pretend you didn't hear, I know you did."  
  
_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door,  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door,  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door,  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door.  
  
~* TBC_


	15. A Subtle Mistake, A Huge Impact

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.  
  
AN: Psycho King… so is that where you disappeared to? Thanks, you made me feel so appreciated, just kidding there buddy. Anyways… what is there to say? (Not in a talkative mood today) Last chapter was kind of sad, this chapter is pretty much angst. I think I'll do a Sesshomaru/Rin chapter after the next one... Dreary Sunday mornings… Well… without further to do, enjoy the chapter!  
  
Icari  
Chapter 14  
  
_ Last time on Icari…  
~* _"Sesshomaru is thinking of leaving this little pack with Rin and Jaken. I… I was considering going with them." (Icari)  
~* "I have a whole group of pathetic humans to protect!" (Inuyasha)  
~* 'If there is a god, let me stop loving Inuyasha. Let me hate him so I don't have to feel this anymore…' (Kagome)  
~* "Inuyasha! If you can't find her, don't bother coming back!" (Sango)  
  
~*~  
  
 Kagome peered into the campsite, hoping that Inuyasha wasn't there. If he had been though, he would've smelled her scent. Sure that he wasn't there, she carefully walked over to Sago, Miroku and Shippo, knowing that Icari wasn't going to come with them. Besides, if Inuyasha only saw them as a burden, he wouldn't care if they left…  
  
 "Miroku, Sango, Shippo, wake up!" They all stirred in their sleep before groggily sitting up. Shippo's vision was the first to clear, and he gaped at her. For a moment, she thought he would scream out, but her name came only as a whisper. This woke the others up, and they happily hugged her.  
  
 "Lady Kagome! I thought you wouldn't come back this soon… my goodness, it's the middle of the night." Miroku looked up at the moon's position to tell this. "Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome made a face and went over to her large, yellow pack.  
  
 "Hopefully, nowhere near here. Come on, hurry up, we're leaving." She hefted her pack onto her bag as her friends watched her with wide eyes. "What?" They stuttered for a bit, but Sango managed to get her words straight.  
  
 "But what about Inuyasha?"  
  
 "Humph. He doesn't want a bunch of pathetic humans to slow him down. Come on! We have to leave before he gets back from where ever he is. Probably with Kikyo or something…" The three still watched her in shock.  
  
 "Is that what he said to upset you Lady Kagome?" Miroku started to stand slowly, using a tree for support.  
  
 "What do you think? I was going to leave right away but I thought you guys would feel hurt if I did." She decided this was taking too long and pulled Sango off the ground, lifting Shippo into her arms.  
  
 "And what of Inuyasha? He'll miss you too." This voice caused Kagome to jump, as it was not Miroku, Sango, or Shippo. The raven-haired miko whirled around to come face to face with Icari. She gave a bit of a snarl, but quickly apologized to the youkai.  
  
 "You were there, why would he miss a shard detector and a bunch of pathetic humans?" She turned to the others, expecting this conversation to be over, and folded up their blankets and everything. "Come on, before he gets back."  
  
 "He was angry at me for thinking of leaving him again after all these years." Icari grabbed the younger girl's wrist and turned her to face her. The dog woman's eyes skimmed over the still dazed companions of the girl's.  
  
 "Oh, then I should thank you for pushing everything out in the open instead of making him keep it to himself." She yanked her wrist away with an oddly strong pull and walked away.  
  
 "You say you aren't Kikyo, but your trust in him is as easily broken as hers." She stopped, frozen for a moment. That had hit the spot directly. But within seconds, the sharp smell of salt hit Icari, hard. She was crying…  
  
 "You're wrong. What Kikyo had, was love, and she doubted his love for her, which she shouldn't have done. Me, I never had his love, nor his friendship, I just thought I did." With that she ran, making the two humans and little kitsune bound after her with pitiful expressions. If only she knew…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 It was only a few minutes after she had left that Inuyasha dragged himself pitifully into the campsite. Apparently, he had heard. He collapsed in front of her, flipping over to look at the stars.  
  
 "You didn't run after her…" he mumbled, barely even audible, even to Icari's youkai ears.  
  
 "Neither did you." There was an unbearably long silence after that between the two. Finally, thinking that they were being childish, Icari broke it. "I need to talk to you. Follow me."  
  
 Inuyasha pushed himself off the ground slowly, making it seem like he was about to die. But then again, he'd probably try and kill himself now… 'Wait, Kikyo can do that for him.' Icari continued to stride towards the edge of the little clearing, showing no mercy for her little brother.  
  
 "Hurry up, you aren't dead yet." She stopped behind a tree, not jumping up because of her brother's lack of enthusiasm even in moving. 'Kagome must mean a lot to him… though his pride gets in the way of any progress.'  
  
 "What is it?" He fell roughly against the tree trunk, looking longingly into the forest where Kagome had last disappeared to. Right now, he looked so lonely and helpless that Icari almost made to hold him like a little pup again…  
  
 "You have twenty days to find her and make her believe you love her, am I right?" Inuyasha nodded his head, still not looking at her. Now was a good a time as any… "Tell me, who exactly is this 'Koga' guy?" And within seconds, he was gone. "A rival then."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "Kagome… What are we going to do after? We can't exactly look for jewel shards you know…" Shippo panted as he finally caught up with Kagome, who had just slowed to a walk. They had been running so far now, he doubted Inuyasha would get here anytime soon, even if her started only a bit after they had left.  
  
 "Shhh…" The girl stopped, making Miroku and Sango nearly run into her. "I sense some jewel shards… Koga's" Sure enough, the scent of a wolf drifted to Shippo's nose and the demon in question appeared right in front of them.  
  
 "My Kagome…" he went on one knee and took hole of Kagome's hand, gazing up at her lovingly. "I could've smelled you tears all the way from my den, did dog-turd hurt you my dear?" His fingers trailed up her arms and rested on her cheek as he stood up too.  
  
 "Koga, that's really sweet of you but-" His clawed finger to her lips silenced her as Koga smiled down at her softly.  
  
 "Really now, Kagome, you don't have to protect that worthless hanyou anymore. He'll never know how to treat woman, so don't try and stand by him all the time. Now, tell me what he did and I'll go tear him apart." Kagome stood there, a bit dazed at the kindness, but decided not to say anything. Besides, Shippo had it all covered.  
  
 "Inuyasha hurt her again! He said that humans were pathetic, and that he didn't like her!" What? That wasn't what had happened, though it covered what she felt right now… Koga looked at the little kitsune and patted him lightly.  
  
 "That's a good little kit you've got there, Kagome. I certainly wouldn't mind taking him in as my own… and your friends, if they are important to you…" He fixed his gaze back up on Kagome's face. "Consider my offer, will you?"  
  
 "No, she won't!" Sango swiped his hand away from her face, surprising her. Why did everyone seem so keen on speaking for her? "You will not confuse her with these offers… Right now, all she really needs is some time to think. I will not allow intrusions on this." She stood between the youkai and Kagome defensively. With hesitation, she looked at Kagome and over her shoulder, behind Miroku. After a moment, her shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
 Inuyasha still hadn't come yet…  
  
 "Come back when she is feeling better. Right now, Kagome is confused, and winning her this way would be dishonorable." The wolf prince looked at her for a moment, before bowing slightly.  
  
 "But of course, as you may now know, I _am honorable, and shall keep to my word, unlike that dog hanyou…" He stepped around Sango and caressed Kagome's face a bit…  
  
 "Get your dirty paws off her you worthless wolf!" Inuyasha appeared, in his fighting stance, ready to rip whoever touched _his_ Kagome into pieces. But events following this surprised him. Koga simply smirked at him and ran off, but if that wasn't enough… Sango, Miroku and Shippo had gone to protect Kagome… from him!  
  
 "What are you doing? I'm not your enemy, d-did you _let_ wolf boy touch her?" Inuyasha stumbled back a bit, surprised of their change of hearts. He slowly started to remember what Kagome had said prior to her leave, and started to shrink back.  
  
 "Inuyasha, you have hurt Kagome enough, It'd be better for everyone if you just left." Sango had her boomerang out, and was stepping towards him ever slowly… Inuyasha felt a sudden sense of fear in his heart. What did this mean?  
  
 "But, Kagome, I came to tell you-" the smell of salt came to him again, and his legs failed him; turning him into a useless lump on the ground. Of all the incredibly dumb things he had ever done, he guessed he was paying for it all right now.  
  
 "Stop lying to us, Inuyasha… It's good that you've finally let the truth out… just let us be and go with your sister… maybe she'll stay with you now…" Kagome's small voice drifted into his ears, calming him a bit, but frightening him even more.  
  
 They turned and left, leaving him there, without even looking back. Hadn't Sango and Miroku understood what he had said? They knew how he felt, and knew that he hadn't meant what he said. Or did they believe it? Of all the things… why had _Kagome_ heard what he had said? She already thought very little of what she meant to him, and now he had screwed everything up again.  
  
 "But Kagome… I love you…" He fell into a restless sleep.  
  
~* TBC_


	16. Oh What A Tangled Web We Weave

Disclaimer: I'll only get to see two more episodes tomorrow… Sango finally comes!!  
  
AN: Another day, another chapter. Ow… Volleyball hurts after the practice… really not fun. Anyways, I know that Psycho King wasn't quite fond of the last chapter, but understand, I am best at angst and the supernatural… Also, I'd like to add, I've taken out some of my angsty mood with a short story called Misty (fictionpress.com), so things may or may not brighten up soon. I don't think there's much more of this thing left, since my mind is beginning to wander…  
  
Icari  
Chapter 15  
  
 "I told you it would work." Koga stopped in his tracks at the slithery voice that came from the trees. It was Naraku (did you think Koga was smart enough to make a plan himself? ^-^); the man who had told him how to win Kagome over. Normally, Koga wouldn't even think about helping him, but he had offered a deal impossible to leave be.  
  
 It was like a trade, almost, but not quite. He had heard that should Inuyasha not convince Kagome that he cared within 20 days, his soul would be sucked by the sword Kikyo now possessed and he would be brought to hell no matter what. Naraku had promised him that he told only the truth, and should he take Inuyasha away and hand over any jewels shards he possessed, Koga would be given both Kagome and Kagura's heart to do whatever he pleased.  
  
 This was something that Koga could not refuse, and he eagerly agreed. What did he want more than to rid his woman and himself of Inuyasha so they could live together, and kill Kagura in revenge. No, he _had_ to take this offer, and would betray Naraku, for he had no desire for him to live as well, since his woman seemed to be after him. She would definitely love him after he disposed of the man who she tried to.  
  
 And then life would be perfect.  
  
 "She took the bait: hook, line and sinker. She'll come with me, and Inuyasha would be disposed of… and then we finish our deal." He practically trembled in apprehension; what could possibly spoil the life that awaited him?  
  
 "Good, then I can guess you followed the plan?" Koga gave a curt nod. "Good. Continue the plan, and dispose of Inuyasha for the both of us. I shall see you then." Naraku sank into the bushes and disappeared, and Koga left seconds after that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "Sango," Miroku peered at the exterminator cautiously, trying to determine whether or not she was awake. When he knew she was, he continued, "I have been wondering… why did we betray Inuyasha? We both know he didn't mean what he said." Sango opened her eyes at the question and turned her head slightly to him from her spot against the tree.  
  
 The night had long since come, and the little, broken group had decided that it would be in their best interests to set up camp. But, without Inuyasha, the place held an eerie silence, which was not the comfortable one they were used to. No, Inuyasha hadn't been lying when he had said he had to protect them, although…  
  
 "I know he didn't but what he said about humans being 'pathetic' really made Kagome mad. She doesn't want to talk to him, and if you ask me, I think Kagome needs much more reassurance than Inuyasha right now. Besides, he's got Icari to take care of him right now, he doesn't really need us."  
  
 "Yes, but why did we tell Inuyasha not to interfere? You know what will happen if Inuyasha doesn't tell Kagome soon…. Kikyo will take him down to hell with that sword she carries, an all powerful sword, might I add." They both sat, thoughtful for a moment, before Sango finally replied.  
  
 "She needs time to think, and when she's ready, she'll make the right choice. No matter what, he still…" Miroku interrupted her.  
  
 "He'll still love her."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "Okay guys, let's go!" Kagome put on a fake cheery smile as she got ready. There was no point of bringing their moods downs because of her bad one. And she had to _pretend, at least, that she didn't miss a certain hanyou…  
  
 'No matter what, I will not miss Inuyasha one bit… or at least make it seem like I don't care… but somehow… I'll always care…' she pushed her friends onward and out of the small grove of trees and onset.  
  
 "Kagome… where are we going exactly?" Shippo pounced onto her shoulder to ask her that. "It's not like we need to do anything now that Inuyasha isn't here." At the mention of his name, tears, guilt and some other emotions floated to the surface, but she knew Shippo would be able to tell no matter what.  
  
 'It's no use, I'm lost, useless, and hopeless without him.'  
  
 "I don't know Shippo. Maybe we could travel around and help out villages when they need it, no?" She looked back at the other two that were looking a bit confused themselves. "And maybe we'll be lucky enough to gather some jewel shards on the way." They didn't look convinced, and Kagome knew they wanted to say something to her.  
  
 "Sango, Miroku, is there something you need to say?" To her surprise, it had been Shippo who had said that, not her. The two behind her were fidgeting slightly, though why she didn't know.  
  
 "I… uh…" Miroku stammered, obviously tongue tied. Sango jabbed him in the chest. "I think we should go back to Inuyasha." He blurted out, basically summarizing what they had discussed earlier. "I mean, you know he didn't mean what he said, he was just angry and shocked at the fact that Sesshomaru would be pulling his sister way from him. That's all…"  
  
 Both Sango and Miroku had expected something like her blowing up with anger in their faces, but that was not what they were going to get. Instead, Kagome cried, again, and they both felt the urge to reach out and hold her. The girl still needed the time to cope with this all, even if the rest of the gang secretly hoped that the two misguided lovers would figure this out, and everything was going to turn back to normal.  
  
 "Kagome?" Sango whispered to her friend while soothing her back rubbing her back.  
  
 "It's true…" the younger girl choked out so quietly, Sango had barely even heard it. "Without Inuyasha, we're lost, pathetic, and hopeless. He's all the power that we have, and he is what we need to stay alive and together… but…" She trailed off, looking slightly into the endless mounds of trees and vegetation. "He doesn't care, and I don't know how long I'll last being around him. I love him, and he doesn't see me any more that a shard detector."  
  
 "That's not true." Miroku stood up in front of her suddenly. "I can detect the shards too, sort of… but he still chooses to keep you around. He can't fight without you, remember that day we found out about Naraku's origin? He was being hurt badly until you came back, and he beat the demon suddenly. Kagome… no matter what you think, Inuyasha cares deeply for you, and he's just a little shy."  
  
 Kagome peered at him, unsure of what to make of this. "Are you sure?" Shippo, who seemed as if he had had enough of this, stomped on the ground and nipped her check lightly, though paining her enough to get her mind going straight.  
  
 "Yes _we're_ sure, we even heard Inuyasha say it! If you had been awake, you would've heard it too! He said he loved you, and begged Kikyo to let him live, and he admitted it in front of everyone! Even Sesshomaru and Jaken and Rin and Sang and Miroku… everyone!"  
  
 Kagome touched her cheek gingerly where he had bit it. Was that really what had happened after Kikyo had gone after her? She looked at everyone else who nodded a bit slowly. She still couldn't believe her ears.  
  
 "Then… then why didn't he tell me?"  
  
 "Because, he's a bonehead." Shippo pointed it out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Kagome's heart lifted and she felt as if she could jump for joy, but, right then, memories of her words to him and his painful expression left her feeling empty again. What if he didn't want her back? She voiced this question out loud for the others to hear.  
  
 "Don't be stupid Kagome, he's probably at the verge of killing himself for letting you slip through his fingers like that. Come on! Let's go find him before he does anything even more stupid!" Shippo bounded over to Kiara, who transformed quickly, letting everyone ride her.  
  
 "Okay… Let's go back!" Sango and Miroku exclaimed, thanking the stars for letting Kagome see the truth, and praying that Inuyasha hadn't done anything resentful.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "Come on… Inuyasha! She's your woman! Don't you want to find her?" Icari's claws flexed dangerously as Rin watched, bemused, nearby. She would actually be laughing right now if she didn't know about the current situation. Her lord, though, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself with this display, not at all affected by his brother's despair.  
  
 "She's doesn't want me… why should I not just lay here and die?" he gestured to the branch he was sprawled over before letting himself hang uselessly from it again. "I wish I had a vine to hang myself with…" he eyed the area around him, as if really searching for the vine.  
  
 "What do I look like? A witch? Get off you lazy ass and help me find your woman! Gods! If you don't I'll gladly let Kikyo take you away." She huffed and turned away, her green cape swaying in the winds as she did so. A light, masked, scent of the future world coming off her clothes made Inuyasha think of Kagome, and his heart lurched painfully. She still didn't want him…  
  
 "You know…" she kept her head turned as she spoke, "I really wanted this sister… she would've been a nice addition to the family. Kagome, " He flinched as an image of her smiling face came back to him. "would've been a great mother too…" Her eyes glazed over.  
  
 "Thinking about your may-be-mate?" Inuyasha stated bluntly, trying to get her to become as miserable as he was.  
  
 "Would've been my mate, but…" She suddenly twitched, as if snapped back to reality, and turned to Inuyasha with a full glare. "Inuyasha, come with me right now! I swear! There are more ways to do things than screwing up, don't laugh Sesshomaru cause you ain't exactly pro either, and I'm going to show you!" She pulled Inuyasha off the branch by his collar and all but dragged him into the forest.  
  
 "Oi! Sesshomaru! I won't be back until I get this finished." She called over her shoulder, and looked at Inuyasha's still slumped body hanging off of her hand. "Don't hold your breath!"  
  
As the two siblings walked into the forest, Rin turned to Sesshomaru.  
  
 "What did she mean by, 'you ain't exactly pro either?'" The inu youkai gagged, not really sure of what to say now. His composure was slowly giving away, and he found he wouldn't be able to act any more._


	17. SessRin Fluff!

Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing. Nothing at all… *kicks legal firm under her bed*  
  
AN: Ooh, last two chapters were depressing, so I'm adding in a bit of fluff via Sesshomaru and Rin. ^^ No pun intended, hope you all like! And I'll try to get back to the four swords thing, though most of it is really wrapped up: All four swords are found. The talismans, however… that's a different story. And there is also the Naraku thing… oh boy, I have a lot headed up. I'm expecting this to be done by… either February or January… something like that. Uh, still got lots to do…  
  
Icari  
Chapter 16  
  
 Sesshomaru glared at Icari, who had set everything up for him yet left him to do nothing more than growl obscenities at her retreating back. Meanwhile, over his other shoulder, Rin was staring at him with her wide, wondering eyes.  
  
 "Well…?"  
  
 "…" Sesshomaru glared at the direction Icari had disappeared with their brother and wished that Rin would just drop the subject. Now… why was Jaken while this was taking place? He looked around to find that he could no longer smell the little toad-thing.  
  
 That thing reminded him too much of that Myoga thing that followed his brother around, except that he would not deal with emotional struggles, but would take on danger at any second. Then, the little flea was the opposite, until emotional and physical came together. In other words, when he tried to open that hanyou's eyes; that was when he was a coward in emotional things.  
  
Damn that stupid little toad…  
  
 "Lord Sesshomaru, what is going on?" She was still leaning in closer, her scent filling his sense of smell, and her presence filling any other senses… Damn! He was becoming his father, except that he would be more loyal…  
  
 Shaking his head mentally, He realized that he was letting himself commit his purpose towards the girl that was getting closer, and closer, and closer…  
  
 … and closer…  
  
 "Ump!" Sesshomaru stood quickly, pushing Rin onto her back. Her legs and arms flared, making her sprawl herself out on the ground. He felt immediately guilty, but still said nothing. She was slowly breaking him…  "Lord Sesshomaru?" She sat up, looking at him, confused. He took in her form: her longer, slender body, and her longer hair, which had been pulled back into a traditional hair style. It was wrapped somewhere with a length of cloth, with two strands falling onto her shoulders slightly, courtesy of that demon exterminator.  
  
  Her bangs had been cut by his sister earlier, so that they didn't protrude on her facial features. A few loose strands of hair fell over her youthful face still, and it was all Sesshomaru could do to not reach out and push those out of her face. Her floral kimono spread around her slightly…  
  
  "Are we going somewhere…?" She fidgeted slightly, a little uncomfortable under his steady stare. He wasn't stopping either, so Rin had decided to break the silence. It seemed to work well enough, except now, she had a feeling, her lord now was faced with a slightly embarrassing and awkward question. He hesitated, before asking her a similarly awkward question.  
  
 "We could be here for a while. Is there…" Rin bunched up her little eyebrows, a bit confused at what he was about to ask. He wasn't rushing either. "Is there someplace you would like to go?" They sat in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
 "I think I saw a field a bit back…" She gestured, to his dismay, a bit to the left of the direction Icari had gone off in. So he wasn't going to be able to catch up to her and "talk" to her… today. But, it would keep Rin occupied.  
  
 "Let's go." Ah and Uh came out of the foliage and Rin climbed on, waiting for Sesshomaru to lead the way…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "Sesshomaru-sama, where is Jaken-kun?" As they neared the plain, Sesshomaru was shaken out of his silence by that certain question.  
  
 "He's gone somewhere." He could imagine the little toad now, wiping his forehead from relief of avoiding any kind of frustration released on him for the moment. "But I'll get him when he comes crawling back." The youkai muttered incoherently.  
  
 "What was that?"  
  
 "…" She frowned at his unwillingness to speaking. The silence was boring her, now that she had spoken so much with Shippo, Sango, Kagome and Icari. Now, the silence that she used to be used to, was awkward.  
  
 "Oh, look! So many colors!" she jumped off the back of the two headed creature and ran into the field, falling to her knees to pick flowers. She would make pretty crown for Kagome, and Icari, and Sango…  
  
 Sesshomaru watched as she started to move in the familiar movements she used to make before, when she would make floral crowns for herself (and, sometimes Jaken). Even after the last while, she could still do things she had before, even if she was a little older. Well, on the outside anyways. And the women had been teaching her proper etiquette for one her age, but they had very little effect, which he was glad of. Her innocence was one of a kind, a no one should take _that from her but herself. It was her decision.  
  
 The day started to pass, with Rin busy in the field and Sesshomaru resting against a tree. He watched her through lidded eyes, admiring the innocence still in her, yet her more regal, respectable form. A little creature bounded through the field, pausing as it came to her. It was a small, fluffy rodent.  
  
 Stopping what she had been doing, she reached over to pat the little thing, every so slowly. Eventually, it let her, and she lifted it to her face. They rubbed noses, Rin laughing at the fur that tickled her own, and she let the thing lead her a bit to the sit, where there was a burrow in a tree.  
  
 She hadn't lost her gentleness too, and he knew, that even now, she would tend and care for anyone or anything she came across that was wounded. She also looked a little like his half brother's woman too, now that they were about the same age.  
  
 "Lord Sesshomaru!" His faced quickly snapped into her direction, thinking she was calling for help. But instead, she was smiling as she waved him over, indicating she had found something. Slowly, and hesitantly, he made his way over to her, and crouched down on a knee.  
  
 A little bunch of rodents laid there, each as fluffy as the first one, but smaller. 'Must be its pups.' She sat there, the light of the setting sun giving her a bit of a glow. Everything seemed to blend in with her soft features and floral kimono.  
  
 Unconsciously, an arm wrapped over her shoulders, surprising the both of them. She looked at him questioningly, and he watched her. Neither moved. After a moment, she leaned into him, and relaxed against his body against hers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 In the shadows, a youthful male demon watched the two wistfully. He turned to the sunset with mournful eyes as the couple not far away sat in each other's arms, content for all their lives to stay like that. Against a tree, he placed one finger on the bark and began to trace the face of the woman who had captured his heart all those years ago.  
  
 Two beautifully golden eyes, a small mouth with curved lips, an small, pointed nose. Two eyebrows, short hair, and two pointed ears on either side of her face. And, who could forget, the stripes on either side of her face.  
  
 "Icari…" came a wistful whisper…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Sesshomaru woke up to the whisper of his sister's name in the wind. Technically, he wasn't really asleep, but he had drifted off upon feeling the girl he felt so much for slacken in his arms. She was asleep, and more than content. But there was someone else nearby.  
  
 Sniffing the air, he found it hard to determine what is was, but it wasn't a human, nor and animal demon. A water demon? Or wind? What was it? But it wasn't attacking him, and it seemed like no possible threat. He decided to let it pass, as he didn't want to wake Rin up…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Icari turned, stopping and making her little brother bump into her. She had picked up a familiar scent, of a male.. but… her heart slowed from it's quick pace. No, it wasn't him. It couldn't be, as he had died so many years ago…  
  
 Tears threatened to build up on her, but she wouldn't allow it. Not in front of her father, not in front of anyone, nowhere.  
  
 "What is it?" Inuyasha sniffed the air and listened with his ears, but there was nothing. His demons senses were not those of hers, and he wouldn't pick up the slight smell of her guardian. No matter what.  
  
 "Nothing, I thought I smelled someone I knew…" His ears flattened against his head, as he had been hoping it was Kagome. "Come on Inuyasha, you want to find your mate, don't you?"  
  
 His face burned. "She  isn't my _mate._" She grinned.  
  
  "No, she's your woman, and to-be-mate. Ain't that right?" She jabbed him in the chest, earning only a slight smile. "Aw, don't worry, we'll find her. She's probably seen her mistake by now, and is riding Kirara straight back here."  
  
 "Feh." He suddenly realized something. "You _still_ haven't told me anything about your mate."  
  
 "No time, come one!" Touchy subject, he realized. 'oh well, I'll get it out of you, someday…"  
  
 "I'll beat you there!" He half heartedly ran after her after she ran ahead in a burst of speed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Umm… just excuse my romance/fluff, it's definitely not my specialty. Heh, you're probably trying to kill me as I won't tell you what's happening with Kagome and Inuyasha! He he.___


	18. Reunion!

Disclaimer: I swear, I own nothing.  
  
AN: Am I tardy or what? I got this thing out a day late -_-; Sorry, but I've been a little out of it lately, since reports cards have come home. Grr, I can't believe my dad had the nerve to compare me to my older brother, and my cousins I could practically blow! Anyways, I know I screw up sometimes when I write, but please try to ignore that. I sometimes rush, and don't have the time to check things over. I rely mostly on the spellchecker, and if I had a beta, that would make things take a little bit longer. Secondly, you finally get to see what's happening between Inuyasha and Kagome!! Psycho King's probably about to strangle me ^^. Kidding, just kidding. Well, enjoy the chapter!  
  
Icari  
Chapter 17  
  
 "Kagome, why is it that you took what he said so seriously, anyways?"  Shippo, who was in her lap, swiveled around to face her. She sighed slightly, fingering the tips of her school skirt while trying to keep it down. The wind on Kirara's back was a bit unsettling when it came to these skirts. Those, jeans or pants were sometimes uncomfortable.  
  
 "I don't know… I guess, I was already pretty sensitive about the whole Kikyo thing. It's difficult to try and see what he's really thinking when he won't let me," her face broke into a small smile, "I guess it was pretty childish of me to do that."  
  
 "I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now…" She wanted to lie down, or something, to try and relieve some of her stress, but she couldn't as riding on Kirara was crowded enough.  
  
 "Yeah… me too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "I'm beating you!" Icari, as excited as ever, jumped every few feet, making it hard enough to keep up with her, but there was also the fact that Inuyasha was following her half-heartedly. He felt lousy, and wanted to find Kagome as quickly as possible, but the truth was… they were searching blindly. Who knew where she was? Her scent was still there, or course, but the scent of her in his haori was even more powerful, sidetracking the two siblings every now and then.  
  
 "Inuyasha, come on!" She stopped, and held her hand out to stop him as well. He ran right into it, letting her catch his face in her hand. Once Inuyasha knew what was happening, he growled up at his sister.  
  
 "What the fuck was that for? We still have to find Kagome!" She looked at him blankly as he said that, and with a sighed she lowered her arm.  
  
 "Inuyasha, I know who much you care about her, but I can't help but feel you're trying to convince yourself that more than me. Kagome doesn't hate you, I promise, she was just upset. You two are making the same mistake, you know that?" Growling, he sat himself next against a tree, looking anywhere but his sister.  
  
 "The scent's faint enough as it is, we have to go." She looked indignant at his words.  
  
 "I know that. What I want to know, is why you are giving up?" He looked at her, acting as innocent as he could.  
  
 "I am not giving up! Look who's talking! You're the one standing there, and I'm the one who's urging you to go!" Still not convinced. As he studied her face, he began to wonder what had happened to that careful mask he had built up all those years ago, and why was it failing him now.  
  
 "I'm standing here because I can sense it, Inuyasha. I can tell you are about to give up. If I weren't here, you would've turned your back on her already. I know that, you know that, but I don't know why." She squinted, as if she could burrow deeper into him that way.  
  
 "You're moping, aren't you?" She said with a tone the sounded so accusing. "What the hell are you moping for? You know she loves you. If she didn't she wouldn't of had been so hurt by your comment. You know she doesn't hate you, because you both made the same mistake."  
  
 "How would you know?" she glared, silently reminding him of the man she had once fallen for so long ago. "I know, you say that you've been in love too, but I have no proof, or anything of the kind. You haven't even told me anything about it yet." He face hardened, and she turned away, sniffing the air for the smell of Kagome, or the others.  
  
 "Let's just go. You're old enough to handle your own problems."  
  
 "It's about time you realized that." He gratefully turned, but as they started up again, both solemn, a thought hit him. "Hey Icari?"  
  
 "Hm?"  
  
  "You know everything about Sesshomaru and me, but you haven't said anything about yourself yet. Why not? I mean, we've been estranged for how many years, and you come out of nowhere, knowing everything about us, but you don't say anything about yourself. What's the deal?" He saw her strides falter, but only for a second.  
  
 "There isn't much to talk about. I never had the big groups you traveled in. Never got to know that many people…"  
  
 "Yeah, but Sesshomaru and me both have guardians. You know, Jaken and Myouga,  but who was yours?" he was about to stop, but a warning was appropriate. "And remember, I'll find out if you were lying."  
  
 Silence. Icari didn't make any snappy comeback, or anything. She didn't reply. But she was still there, beside him, though not saying anything. With a brief glance, he could tell that his sister was deep in thought (she had nearly hit a tree just seconds ago), but he wanted to know what she was thinking about.  
  
 "It's nothing, really. No one, never, just one, but he was gone soon enough."  
  
 "Liar." She looked over at him, dodging the tress and branches by only a bit, but she still looked at him, confused.  
  
 "How can you tell?" Now it was his turn to look indignant as he turned away.   
  
 "I may be only a half demon, but my nose is still pretty good. I could smell the change in your scent when you lie, even though it's not as obvious. I can still smell it, and it just changed."  
  
 "How do you know that my scent changed because I was lying?" She was testing him, still, even after all this. But he was uncomfortable talking about this, as it had really affected him over the years.  
  
 "I've had enough people lie to me by now so that I can pick out what's going on, you know." She looked pitiful, for the first time for a while, and she looked away as if his words as burned her.  
  
 "I'm sorry." There was another moment of silence, before Inuyasha realized something else.  
  
 "Hey! There you go! You did it again! You dragged something else out of me, but you didn't tell me anything about you! I want to know _something_!" Now, she looked annoyed.  
  
 "Just shut up and keep going."  
  
 "Fine."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  "Kagome-chan?" Sango looked down at the weight on her back; she had turned around to converse with Miroku a bit easier. Kagome's raven head was all that she could see, and, very carefully, she turned around, making sure that the younger girl didn't fall off.  
  
 "It looks like their exhausted." Miroku leaned over her, surprisingly not trying anything. He draped an arm around her neck, causing her to blush. "Shippo's asleep too."   
  
 "Yes, the day's been something." With his thumb, Miroku turned Sango's head to face his.  
  
 "A moment's peace, now is it?" Her blush reddened, and she was sure the monk was about to lean in and kiss her, but he pulled back quickly. Wondering about what had stopped him, Sango looked down, and saw a red dot jump out of the forest. It fell back down again, and a bit of silver hair was visible.  
  
 "Inuyasha! Kirara, land." The big demon fell to the ground at an alarming speed, but it slowed down. Landing on all fours, softly, Kirara waited for them to get off, but it was difficult with the two sleeping on her.  
  
 "Kagome!" Inuyasha's frantic figure could be seen as he ran about, followed by Icari. Her green cape seemed to flow around her, and Sango was never happier to see a demon. "Kagome! Is she okay?" He was up close now, staring at the miko as he caressed her face in his hand. For a moment, it looked as though he would begin to rub his face up against hers…  
  
 She groaned, shocking Inuyasha for a moment. Then, a dark, cloudy look flooded his eyes, and he jumped back. Even after everything Icari had said, he was still nervous. He now knew how Kagome had felt, before, when she had loved him, and he had loved Kikyo.  
  
 "Sango? Why did we stop?"  
  
 "We're here Kagome." Kagome watched her friend's smile turn into a grin, and she slowly recollected what was going on. She sat up straight, then, nearly knocking Shippo off of Kirara.  
  
 "Inuyasha?" She looked around, before spotting his red haori, and waited for Shippo to wake up. It wasn't long, because the weight on her hips soon were gone. Her eyes were fixed on the hanyou only, though.  
  
 "Kagome…" Her name, he had whispered her name. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks as she flung herself off of Kirara, and watched as Inuyasha ran to catch her. His waiting arms wrapped themselves around her, so tightly that she was afraid he would squeeze the life out of her. But then again… he could never have the will to hurt her, physically…  
  
 "I'm sorry, so sorry, please, forgive me…" He began to chant apologies, which was very unnatural to him. She gave him a reassuring squeeze, making the chant die on his lips.  
  
 Icari's voice cam from behind him. "I told you, but you never do listen…" She gave a small laugh, and they ignored everything after that.  
  
 In the foliage, Kikyo watched with a rising heart as the couple embraced in the trees. The souls were beginning to detach themselves, and her soul stealers were pulling the free ones away, to the afterlife. With her last ounce of strength, she launched the sword of spirits into the air, letting it glow a soft purple. Blue orbs began to rise out of her body, weakening her.  
  
 "Inuyasha, I'll accept your decision, and wish you and Kagome the best of luck in your life…" she fell to her knees before her body melted into the soil below as the original herbs that created her body.  
  
 A faint orb of blue, the part of Kagome's soul that hated Inuyasha, flew away and into her body, so small and faint it wasn't noticeable. No one noticed the soft thud of the sword as it hit the ground.   
  
A figure dressed in blue picked it up, brushing his stray purple hair out of his face. His great, green eyes rested on Icari before he disappeared into the trees. He would meet with her later…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hee hee, you can't hurt me for making Inuyasha and Kagome hate each other anymore!! And you get to hear a bit about Icari next chapter ^^.  Wait until then!!


	19. Yasuo?

Disclaimer: I only own Icari, the new guy, Saguaro and whatever new characters that comes along. Oh and the plot ^^  
  
AN: I'm happy, I have a few things done, and only a little bit of homework, and I get to update Icari! So we ended off at the last chapter with a new guy, though he'll only be around to help show off some of Icari's own past. Now, any suggestions on how to work up something about the four swords… and talismans? If you do, feel free to tell me. You can tell I'm still pretty new at writing, and I'm not the plotter type. I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed so far, I have 26 reviews. Not my best, but I got to be happy with what I got. *pouts* none of my favourite stories have been updating much. Well, on with the chapter!!  
  
Icari  
Chapter 18  
  
 In the cold night air, the smell of a water youkai drifted. Though, it was light, as water didn't tend to have a smell. Icari awoke at this anyways, and looked around. Sure enough, there was one there.  
  
 "Yasuo?" She stood from her place against the tree, and gave a sad, wistful look at her two brothers, both sleeping with their women. She thought back to the youkai boy, now man, she knew as Yasuo: the peaceful one. Following her nose, she came upon a small lake not far away, and gave it a once over. The youkai was definitely there.  
  
 "Lady Icari…" A form emerged from the water, but not wet at all. But then again, Yasuo _was part of the water. A swirl of murky blue emerged beside the youkai, and it recoiled afterwards, revealing the last sword.  
  
 "So you've found me, even after I've been staying away." It was him, no matter what. She then realized what she had smelled that was so familiar earlier. It had been his scent, not the other ones.  
  
 "Lady Icari, we've known each other since you first began your journey to find your brothers. Why is it that you feel the need to push me away?" Icari could feel his sad look on her face, even though she had turned away. The youkai was just as old as she, since she had met him when they were children, and he had come with her to find her brothers, right near the beginning.  
  
 "Yasuo, you know that we can only be friends. I've already let myself be taken with someone else."  
  
 "But he is dead. He's gone, Lady Icari. I don't understand why you are still so loyal to him, even after he died." Tears were threatening to come into Icari's eyes, and she looked at the other man, with hard eyes.  
  
 "He died protecting me, and that is all I care about. But let me ask you this, Yasuo, why is it that you are still intent in me, even though it is clear that I don't love you!" She wanted to scream more, to punish him for bringing up their past and her own heartbreak, but she couldn't find the words to say.  
  
 "I suppose," he stepped forward and held her face to face him using his index and thumb, "that it is because I truly love you, and I don't want you hurt. I want to be beside you. Please, Lady Icari that is all I wish." She choked back a sob before turning away.  
  
 "I don't want to hurt you, Yasuo, and I never did, because you are my_ friend_, but you will not listen to what I say. I made him a promise, and I will not turn back on them. Not to him." She turned, hiding her shivering body behind her cape. Yasuo looked down sadly before kneeling. He held out the last sword obediently.  
  
 "Very well. Lady Icari, this is the last sword. The priestess holding possession of it has left this world, and I've brought it to you. Its name is Tekaiga, the powerful sword that controls the spirits."  
  
 Hesitant, Icari turned around and took the sword from Yasuo, and held it in her hand, as she had no place to sheath it. "Thank you, Yasuo-kun. But I must ask you, what are you going to do now?" But he was already gone, leaving behind only faint ripples in the pond.  
  
 "Don't pretend like you don't hear me, I know perfectly well that you know what I'm saying." With that, she turned and left, striding back to the camp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "Icari?? Why do you have the fourth sword?" Sango, who was oddly the first up, ran over to Icari to look at the last sword of the four of the Inu family.  
  
 "Tekaiga, it's called the Tekaiga. And Kikyo has left the world of the living. She left it behind." Sango wanted to ask more, but she could see that Icari was not in the mood to talk. So, instead, she nodded and backed away, getting the fire ready for the morning.  
  
 "Sango, did either of my brothers happen to wake up while I was gone?" The demon exterminator shook her head.  
  
 "Not that I've seen. Why?"  
  
 "Just curious." Actually, she hadn't wanted the two to know about Yasuo, or else they might somehow get him to join the group, if they managed to convince themselves to let him come in; as if the pack wasn't odd enough already.  
  
 A million and one thoughts were running through her head as the rest of the group woke up, one by one. The only thing that pulled her out of her thoughts was the first scream of "Pervert!" in the air.  
  
 "Well, looks like we're ready. How about you Icari?" Inuyasha was hefting Kagome onto his back (he wasn't keen on letting go of her) when he had asked that, and for the first time, Icari noticed that the camp had been cleaned up.  
  
 "Uh, sure. It's not like I have anything to pack up anyways." She stood, grinning at Kagome who was sending a "don't gloat" look. A normal morning for these shards hunters, she thought.  
  
 "So, Kagome, where to?" The couple of Inuyasha and Kagome grinned at each other before Kagome started to concentrate. This part was new to her; Inuyasha usually just stood up and left, not really asking for anything from Kagome.  
  
 "I sense something up that way."   
  
 Inuyasha braced himself for the first leap, "All-"  
  
 "Wait!" Everyone gave Miroku a look before letting him explain. "Isn't that the way we came?"  
  
 "So…" The hanyou was clearly annoyed at this…  
  
 "So, we were just over there yesterday, Kagome, isn't it weird that you didn't sense it before? It's out of my range; therefore it's pretty far away." There was a stifled laugh from Icari, and everyone looked at her oddly, before Sesshomaru grunted too. Rin looked at the both of them, before shrugging it off. "Oh, now I can sense it."  
  
 "Wow, it's coming in pretty fast…" then, Icari guessed, Inuyasha caught the smell too. She hadn't smelled it much, just the faint wisp of it a while ago, but she still knew where it came from.  
  
 "Dog-face!!" At this point, Icari had burst out laughing at this new nickname Inuyasha had gotten for himself, before straightening. 'Hey, that insults _me_ too!' but she didn't have long to ponder as a whirlwind rushed into the campsite and right in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. Icari was surprised to see a wolf youkai standing there. Probably this Koga she had heard about.  
  
 "How… did you get her back?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
 "Definitely not by doing whatever you're doing." The two Inu-youkai glanced at each other questioningly. Since when did Inuyasha handle these kinds of problems so calmly? Or calmly at all.  
  
 "Why you rotten little bit of dog shit."  They looked at Kagome who was shaking with mirth against Inuyasha's back. Then they both nodded (Sesshomaru only lightly) in understanding.  
  
 "Just get lost." Inuyasha, who had been about to jump off, caught a whiff of a fading smell. "Naraku? Since when were you allies with Naraku?" Kagome peeked from behind the hanyou, as the others looked down from atop Kirara.  
  
 "Since he promised me Kagura's heart."  
  
 "Hold it!" All eyes turned to Icari, who was walking in between the two. By doing this, she also pushed the two away. "What's all this about. From what I've heard, you like Kagome, but who the hell's Kagura??"  
  
 *THUD*  
  
 All members of the group fell to the ground (except for Sesshomaru's bunch) before getting up again. Miroku looked at her with a grin.  
  
 "No, Kagura is Naraku's spawn. She was the one who kill Koga's tribe. She's also rebellious, so Naraku removed her heart and now holds it, so that she has to do everything he says. Now, if Koga had the heart, he'd be able to kill her any time he wishes.  
  
 "Enough of this nonsense!" The wolf pushed Icari aside and lounged for Inuyasha, who dodged it, even with Kagome on his back. He dropped her, and went into a battle stance.  
  
 "Okay wolf boy, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." As the two boys, in Icari's mind anyways, lounged at each other, a blue streak appeared out of nowhere and practically shot Koga into the forests. It then proceeded to block Inuyasha's attack.  
  
 "Lady Icari, I apologize, but I had to stop this. There are more important things to worry about, such as the jewel shards and the talismans." It was Yasuo, and he was holding the stunned Inuyasha's claws in place as he spoke to Icari.  
  
 "T- Talismans? Oh, right, um… Yasuo?" He nodded in acknowledgement. "Why are you showing yourself?" she looked at her brothers' surprised faces and shrugged helplessly. "You guys had Jaken and Myouga, do you think I wouldn't have someone to help along too?"  
  
 "Is he…?" Inuyasha trailed off, and it took the woman youkai a while to figure out what her brother meant. She blushed.  
  
 "No! No, we're just friends." She noticed a slight increase of tension in Yasuo's body, and slugged her shoulders in defeat. This was why is was dangerous to fall for your best friends.  
  
 "Shall we go?" Yasuo finally released Inuyasha's clawed hands and backed away, his dark blue robes swaying in the wind. Pieces of short purple hair whipped around his youthful face, and she shivered under his steady gaze. Things were going to be complicated.  
  
 "Yes, let's."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes, yet another character, but I'm not sure how to end these two's relationship. Should they a) end up together or b) stay friends or c) never see each other again after the end. Vote please!_


	20. Secret of the Talismans?

Disclaimer: I only own Icari, the new guy, Saguaro and whatever new characters that comes along. Oh and the plot ^^  
  
AN: Hmm… the voting's still on! I'll list stats at the end from now on so that you can see what's going on. Let's see… what do I have to talk about? Oh yeah! Looks like I've got yet more readers… although about two or three have actually reviewed more than once ^^. And I've heard something about 2500 reviews for non-payers. What's up with that? And to Dark Demon Princess (yes, I'm aware that I left out part of your name but it doesn't work with my spell check and the name's long ^^), your review confused me for a second there, heh, thanks for voting though! And to Anhimals, your name scared me for a second the cause I have a cousin whose name is like that. Lol, well, on with the chapter!  
  
p.s. When they talk about ages for demons, their talking in demon years. That's just about how they look. For example, Inuyasha looks about fifteen and Sesshomaru looks about 20. That's their age in demon years, although we all know they're more then fifty years old.  
  
p.p.s. Thanks to Destroyer DRT for telling me about this. I messed up. Sorry bud!  
  
Icari  
Chapter 19  
  
 She had been avoiding him the best she could, and he knew it. It was hard not to when you knew someone their whole life. Technically, they met when she was nine but… that was at least eight years in itself. Yes, half of their lives were together, but then after he came…  
  
 Yasuo eyed Icari, who was not looking anywhere near him, from the other side of the group. She was walking out front and he was in the back. Quite frankly, it never settled him to have someone behind him. Icari knew that, and was using it to her advantage. But he wanted to talk to her.  
  
 He was thinking back to the days when they were traveling together, and how she slowly pushed through his thoughts into the thing he thought most about. She had captured all of his attention by the time they were fifteen. Then the other dog demon came, Hiro. That was the one that had captured her heart, and pulled her away from him. Yasuo wanted to pry them apart, but not desperately enough so that he would kill the other dog demon. And, because Icari was happy, he had let them be to drown in his own misery.  
  
 But a war came one day, and Hiro had to leave. It was a war between his tribe and a snake demon group. The war lasted over three weeks, with Icari praying that Hiro would be alive. He didn't survive, and Yasuo had come back to her, ready to comfort her and wait for the day that she was strong enough, mentally, for him to tell her his own feelings.   
  
 But she had sensed it. She had realized what he hadn't said, and she was afraid. Icari had given Hiro everything, and didn't want to go on. Besides, he was her best friend and guardian.  
  
 "Nothing?" The dog hanyou asked quietly to the miko girl beside him. Yasuo knew that this was Icari's little brother; their looks were almost the same. And the two directly in front of him, the other dog youkai and a human girl not much younger than the others. The youkai was another of Icari's brothers, the older one. She had always talked about them fondly, despite the many fights. She had always talked about what it was like to have a family, the one thing that Yasuo had never had.  
  
 "No, nothing." The kitsune pounced up to the girl beside the hanyou before jumping onto the hanyou himself, then jumping around. "Shippo, how did you get into my backpack? I said no more candy for a while!" The kitsune boy giggled.  
  
 "Inuyasha should've told you! He saw me!" That, Yasuo understood, was the tiny family that Icari's little brother had. His mate was a human, and the kitsune was adoptive. The oddest pack he had ever encountered.  
  
 "Inuyasha, is that true?"  
  
 "Uh… no?" Then, the bickering between the two started. Yes, the oddest pack he had ever crossed. He realized there was a bit more warmth to his side than was a moment ago, and turned, surprised to see that Icari had joined his side.  
  
 "It's annoying when they fight like this." He nodded. It was the first time he had heard them fight, and he knew that already, it was going to get on his nerves. He looked at her questioningly, but she wasn't going to see; she had her hood up.  
  
 "I was wondering… what are we going to do now that we've found all the swords?" He shrugged and looked forward, for once not thinking about his own troubles, but wondering about the swords.  
  
 "I guess you have to find the wielder that's supposed to use the sword." She still hadn't even given him a glance, but talking to him was a start.  
  
 "A wielder? But Papa never even wanted the sword made. There's no one we know of that should wield the sword. Besides, it's too dangerous. That sword controls the afterlife." He nodded.  
  
 "But that's the challenge: not knowing what comes next." She nodded, but then reached into her folds and pulled out three stones. Upon closer inspection, he could see that the stones were carved, somehow, and reached for them. "What are these?"  
  
 "Lady Kaede gave them to us. She can see something in them, and suspects it has something to do with the swords." He squinted at the four stones, and saw that there was some kind of material cloaking it. Though, it had the same texture as rock.  
  
 "A spell?" With the flick of his fingers, droplets of water came from all directions. He held them in his other hands, and turned it into a large bubble, turning it a swirling reddish purple mass. He trickled it all over the stones, and let them soak right into them. He felt Icari's curious stare and explained it to her. "It's a revival spell, the red stuff anyways. The purple is used to remove spells and anything else, though it may take a while to finish."  
  
 "A spell? But those are only rock. Lady Kaede and Lady Kagome didn't seem to sense any spells or anything." She looked at the rocks intently. "Could it really?"  
  
 "Yes, I'm sure. Water demons have a special ability to be very sensitive about magic. We have a bit of magical particles in our blood too, I've just never told you." He shrugged and waited for the water to completely disappear, the sign that meant the spell had done its work.  
  
 "Hey! You two coming?" Inuyasha called from way up ahead. Icari and Yasuo looked up to see the group way up ahead.  
  
 "I guess we stopped without knowing it." She smiled, like she used to, and turned to her brother. "We're coming! Come on Yasuo!" She turned and tugged on his robes, bringing him along with her as he ran. Yasuo covered his hands to keep the water from falling out. But there was none…  
  
 "Lady Icari…" a black world pulled him into its grasp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "Yasuo!" Icari stopped and turned when his weight pulled her down a bit. He had fainted, and was now on the ground. "Yasuo, wake up? What's wrong?" she was tugging at him helplessly when his hand let go of the four talismans. There was a gasp from Kagome when the talismans stopped, and Icari could hear her quick talking. But her attention was on Yasuo, her childhood friend who had just fainted.  
  
 "Damn you Yasuo, the spell drained you, didn't it? Why the hell didn't you tell me?" She turned him over and got ready to pick him up when Inuyasha came with Kagome.  
  
 "What happened, Icari?" Inuyasha let his woman down and helped her lift Yasuo onto Icari's back. Only then did Kagome kneel down to pick up four stones that were at their feet.  
  
 "Yasuo did something to the talismans, but the spell must've drained him. We have to set up camp and help him heal." Inuyasha nodded.  
  
 "There's another clearing up ahead. Bring him there. Kagome?" He turned to the raven haired girl who was on the ground, looking at something in her hands in awe.  
  
 "I'll say he did something. There's some kind of energy here." She stood and turned to Inuyasha. "Take me there; I think I'll have to talk to Yasuo when he wakes up." She climbed up on Inuyasha's back and let him bring her into the clearing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "Miroku," Kagome said when he entered the clearing. She held out the talisman and showed it to him, "you're a monk. Can you read this?" The words on the talismans were old, older that the feudal era's encryptions, and with him being a monk, Miroku was probably expected to know what thy meant. Already, Icari, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha didn't know what it said.  
  
 "Of course, Lady Kagome. I will try." He kneeled down and twisted the little ornament until his face brightened with a look of comprehension. "Lady Kagome, this only says death." Kagome nodded, and handed out another, while taking the one from Miroku and setting it down.  
  
 "What about this?" He studied it the same way as the last one.  
  
 "It says life." Kagome took it and set it down, a bit to the right of the first. She held out the last two and Miroku took them, before inspecting them the same way. "Growth and spirit." He said simply.  
  
 "Thank you, Miroku, that's all I needed to know." She set the other two down, one to the left and one to the right of the death talisman. "Now, I wonder, why were these made anyways?" she laid down on her stomach, pointed at each one, right to left. "Sesshomaru, Icari, Inuyasha, and the last one. How odd…" She closed her eyes and concentrated on the stones, like Lady Kaede had taught her, to analyze the magic in them.  
  
 "A cloaking spell, like Icari had said. It must've been something…" She was broken out of her musings as the demoness let out a little yelp.  
  
 "Yasuo! You're awake!" there was a moments silence before Icari lunged at the water demon, grabbing bits of his robe and shaking him roughly. "Yasuo! Why did you drain yourself? I could've waited until we were at a place fit to faint at! Why I ought to-"  
  
 Kagome smiled and stood up. These two weren't that much different from Inuyasha and herself. Now, she had to get over there before Icari started to beat the poor demon into a bloody pulp.  
  
 Inuyasha was walking beside her the second she stood, and she smiled. "Kagome, what is it that the demon even did to the talismans anyways?" she took his arm and pulled herself towards him.  
  
 "It looks like he restored them, so that the encryptions are untouched, but your sister says he neutralized the cloaking spell on it too, which is… interesting. We're going to find out more about what's going on now."  
  
 "So, the demon is magical? Isn't that impossible? Demon blood is tainted, and miko powers are supposed to purify…" he trailed off, looking away from her, and Kagome knew he was ashamed of something he shouldn't be.  
  
 "Inuyasha, you aren't tainted." She then frowned. "What do you even think they mean when they say demons need to be purified?"  
  
 "How do you think humans and demon's are different?" He still wasn't comfortable with something. She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
 "Not much difference between them." He smiled and held her hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Uncharacteristically sappy ending, but I needed to fill up space. *sigh* I was never good a romance. Anyways, stats for voting.  
  
 A) Icari and Yasuo become mates {1 vote}  
 B) Icari and Yasuo stay friends {0 votes}  
 C) They never meet again after the end. {0 votes}


	21. Present: The puzzle

Disclaimer: I own only whatever's not copyrighted.  
  
AN: Ow, my feet hurt. I just got back from Christmas shopping, heh. Most of the other girls are immune to this, but I'm more of a work while walking than anything else. To Mrs. Minamino, Thanks! I try to practice keeping my updates to every two days (I have another story so you see only every four days) so that I don't slack off and eventually forget about it. And to Sirius, I honestly see no ending point to this story so far, but I think it will by February-March. Thank you for all of your reviews guys! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Icari  
Chapter 20  
  
 Inuyasha and Kagome crouched down next to Yasuo and Icari. She stopped shaking the poor demon when they came, and stood up with a huff. She looked like she was about to walk off, but raised her hand to a bit under her head, and chanted a little sultra. A gust of winds covered it, and when it disappeared, her two small dog ears were up on her head again.  
  
 "Heh," Yasuo smirked a bit, "I taught her that one." Icari's ears twitched and she glared over at him, before she walked off, her long green cloak trailing behind her.  
  
 "Why did she turn her ears into a hanyou's?" Kagome wondered out loud, leaning into Inuyasha. His arm went around her and she relaxed against him, not really seeing the envy in Yasuo's eyes.  
  
 "Bigger ears make for better hearing. She always liked having those ears to listen for anyone else that was coming." Yasuo switched his gaze to Icari's steadily disappearing back, her ears twitching as they spoke. "Always loved to spy for the answers rather than asking people straight out in the open.  
  
 "So, is it like Shippo's illusions?" Kagome asked the water demon, who still looked a little winded out by Icari's little beating. Surprisingly, he shook his head no to her.  
  
 "Not at all, a kitsune's illusions can only last so long. With Icari, we actually had to get human blood in her to work the spell. Now, there is enough to have the ears, though not as authentic as the hanyou there, and that she could control it."  
  
 Kagome felt like choking. "H- human blood?" Yasuo nodded.  
  
 "But not much. Too much and it would've killed both her and the human. There was only enough to spare so that the spell would work out right. The human was an acquaintance who agreed to give up some of his life to save his village. It was… one of the favors we did while we were traveling." Inuyasha and Kagome nodded slowly.  
  
 "That's all nice, but right now, I want to know why is it that you were able to do a magic spell, when you're demon. It's impossible for a demon to have magical powers, because the magic would purify the demon and render them harmless."  
  
 "Ah, but hanyou, do you have any idea what kind of demon I am?" Inuyasha sniffed the air.  
  
 "Water demon, but what does that have to do with this?" Yasuo laughed, for the first time since he had joined this group, and lay back down. He ran a hand through his short, purple hair.  
  
 "Let's see, I guess there aren't that many water demons out there are there? I mean, they are a bit easy to catch, especially since there isn't always water around, which is our fastest escape route, and they usually don't run like most animal demons. So, I think I'll start by telling you that water demons were not formed naturally. A sorceress took a human and intertwined his being with water properties too. There were only a handful made, most dying in creation, but they had served their purpose as her guards when she died. So, because we are the result of a sorceress, we also have quite a few magical properties ourselves, though not much.  
  
 "A water demon's best spell is actually a healing or recovery one. Another good one is find weak spots in other spells, and breaking them. Both of these are slow, and they drain the demon completely. That's why I collapsed when it was done. Mistress, do you have the talismans now?"  
  
 "Call me Kagome, or Lady Kagome at least." He nodded and she handed the four stones to him. "I've already gotten Miroku to check them. He says they are Life, Growth, Death, and Spirit."  
  
 The demon nodded and studied them himself. "Did you notice anything else about them?" His eye darted to look at Kagome's face, watching her intently for her reactions.  
  
 "Yea, they seem to have a lot of magic in them. I don't know anything that has that kind of aura in it. Do you know anything about these, Yasuo?" he looked at them hard before turning back to her.  
  
 "Yes, Lady Kagome. These are odd spells. I can sense their auras, as the monk over there can, and I bet that he could tell you, too, that the spell in these rocks are the trickiest of them all. They are puzzle spells, and are bits of a larger whole. When the puzzles are solved, there are hundreds of possibilities to them. They could make something stronger, unleash a secret, or even open a portal to something."  
  
 Inuyasha, tired of just sitting there and listening, spoke up, "do you have any idea what these four could be used for?" Yasuo shook his head, the best he could from his spot on the ground, and hid a yawn.  
  
 "No, I don't but I bet that it has something to do with the swords and all. Tell me, where was the fourth sword hidden?" Inuyasha opened his mouth, but drew a blank as soon as he did. He looked over to Kagome, whose eyes had clouded over a bit.  
  
 "Kikyo took it. She had known where it was, and attacked the jewel for it. The sword came out of the jewel, I think, but I passed out soon after that." Now Inuyasha remembered. So many things had happened that day that he had forgotten about that particular fact.  
  
 "Two more questions. Where is the sword now, and what is this jewel you speak of?" Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, not aware that Yasuo might not know of the Shikon No Tama.  
  
 "Icari took the sword, and now, I think, Sesshomaru is holding on to it." Kagome explained, all the while taking off the necklace that held the half completed Shikon No Tama. "As for the jewel…"  
  
 And slowly, she began to explain the legends of the Jewel of Four Souls to Yasuo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "Wow, that is something." Sango commented when Kagome finished retelling the discussion she and Inuyasha had had with Yasuo earlier that day. He was asleep again now, since he was going to need more sleep than a few hours to restore his energy, and the sky had already become night. The fire crackled in front of them as they talked, Inuyasha not far away in a tree, Icari across from them with Rin. Shippo and Jaken were asleep, and Sesshomaru had walked off alone.  
  
 "Yes, apparently, he thinks it was fitting that the jewel was hidden in the jewel, because of the priestess and demons fighting in there and all. It's like the war of the lost souls going on in there, and oh! Look, the sword of the souls is in there too."  
  
 "Yeah, and it's not any bigger than Inuyasha's eye." Icari's voice came from over the fire. Kagome looked taken back by the comment, but began to laugh at the coincidence. Icari must've already known where the Tetsusaiga was all those years ago. More or less surprisingly, Sesshomaru had to figure that bit out on his own…  
  
 Kagome heard another mutter coming from Icari, which suspiciously sounded like 'or his brain for that matter' and she turned around to talk to her two friends more.  
  
 "Anyways, he's sure that what the talismans do have something to do with the circle of life, the jewel, the swords, and demons. I don't know how he got that, but he's good. I think we should listen to him, and try to think of anything that has something in common with all these things."  
  
 "What about the well?" Miroku added. Kagome gave him a questioning look and he began to explain, "I mean, isn't the jewel what allows you to go through the well?" She though about that for a second.  
  
 "But Inuyasha can go through without the jewel shards, and only I can go besides him. Souta's tried it once, but it didn't work." They nodded.  
  
 "But the rosary around Inuyasha's neck connects him to you. I think that's the only reason why he can go through. And maybe it's only you who can go through, but you still need the shards."  
  
 "True…" She let her hand slip away from her chin and slapped herself on the leg. "Look, it's late. Maybe we should go to sleep and then think of things tomorrow, when we can think straight. It's starting to give me a headache." Murmurs of agreement went through the group, but they quickly passed and everyone went to sleep.  
  
  
 Sesshomaru stood by his mother's grave, not more than a few hundred miles from the campsite, and looked at the withered tree coldly. Out of all of them, Sesshomaru related to his mother best, Icari with their father, and Inuyasha with his human mother. Because of this, he had always come to this grace for solace from the world.  
  
 "It's gotten more difficult, Mother." He began, thinking to what had happened in the last while, ever since meeting up with his sister again. "Things are getting confusing, and everything seems so much more difficult than it used to be. Rin is a great woman, and she will make you proud to have her as your daughter. But Icari… she seems to be falling more into what Inuyasha has done, except with a few differences. I fear she may not give you another son, though she will be a proud sister to me. The swords, how come there was a fourth? Now, there are talismans, swords, magic, and a greater mystery that lies ahead of us.  
  
 "Tell me mother. Do you know what Father was thinking when he started this? Do you know what he been thinking? Why was it that he had suddenly decided that we were the ones destined to work together? To solve this puzzle that requires the whole of us to become one team? Inuyasha and I have ever gotten along, and even now, we don't speak.  
  
 "Do you think he should've one this? But why am I asking you? I won't get any answers." He refused to say anymore, in fear of becoming one of those idiots who wished for something that could not be done. He did not want to say the words that had been kept in for so long. He refused to say that he wished his mother were here.  
  
 The slight shimmer of light from the campfire disappeared, and he saw it change even if it was only a tiny light going out. He had to go back now. Pulling some stray strands of hair from his face, he began to stride back to the campsite quickly, his large fluffy thing (for lack of better words) trailing behind him in the wind. Tenseiga hit his leg lightly with every step.  
  
 "What did father have planned? He left several pieces of a large puzzle for the three of us to figure out, but now… what is going on?" In frustration that he rarely showed, Sesshomaru lifted his legs and began to run, the wind whipping hairs at face. It was a refreshing experience, and he made a note to do this again later on, when he was alone. But for now, he had to get back.  
  
 He stopped at the sight of the full moon showing itself from behind the trees. In a mixed of confusion and agony, he began to howled at the large, bright being.  
  
Icari's eyes opened as she recognized the howl to be her brother's. Slowly, she sat up, and peered into the distance. "Brother… what's wrong?" The howl came again. "Confused? Maybe you'll finally grow up."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hee hee, the opening for a Sess chap. Let's see, stats… remember, you can change votes anytime…  
  
A) Icari and Yasuo get together {4 votes}   
B) They stay friends {2 votes}  
C) Never see each other again after the end. {0 votes}


	22. Memories of the Youkai Prince

Disclaimer: Come Christmas and I might have something… but for now… nothing.  
  
AN: Aw, no one else is an angst fan like me? C never got a vote! Heh, but then again, that's a bit to the extreme, right? Anyways! New chapter… this is a Sesshomaru and Rin one. I got to practice on couples rather than my OC and absolute favorite ones. So, (like always) I have the very end planned out, and I need fillers until then. I don't exactly know if I should have them all kill Naraku or not… and guess what?? My other story is nearly done, so on the… 29th of December and so on, Icari will be having two day updates!! Holy crap there's something I bet you're all looking forward to! Well, enough rambling… on with the chapter!!  
  
p.s. It's almost Christmas!! Rejoice!  
  
Icari  
Chapter 21  
  
 He knew they were looking at him, but their stares weren't nearly as well trained as they could be, and Sesshomaru easily ignored his sister and the water demon. After getting back to the campsite, he realized that they had both heard his howls, and knew there was something wrong. But hell, there was no damn way he was going to say anything to either of them.  
  
 Rin slumped against him on the dragon- their ride. Her breathing was labored, and he knew she had fallen asleep. Shifting so that she wouldn't fall off, he soon found himself holding the young woman in his arms. Somehow, in any other circumstances, he knew Icari would've had a field day at this. But today, he was much too close to his childhood home to think straight, as memories overtook him.  
  
~*~  
  
 Sesshomaru, at the age of twelve, stood, watching as his mother demonstrated the power of his acidic swipe (which he had learned from his mother) and trees began to melt to the ground within a hundred yards distance. She turned to him, her graceful demon face stern and cold, and he flexed his claws in front of his face. Leaping up, he gave out a loud yell, and his own attack melted huge creases into the earth.  
  
 "Good. Now, do it again." He nodded, and this time, he aimed at the trees behind them, away from where his mother had thrown her attack. When he unleashed the acidic attack, it melted away only about half the trees his mother did. She shook her head slowly.  
  
 "Not quite yet, my son, but soon. One day, you will become stronger than your father, and steal the Tetsusaiga back from the hanyou." She began to walk away silently, leaving him to follow behind her. "For now, though, you will rest, and we will practice again tomorrow."  
  
~*~  
  
 Not the most secure and heart warming of childhoods, but it was his. At least he was not to become like his brother, arrogant and thick skulled. Or like his sister, hiding everything to please those around her. No one was to penetrate his defenses.  
  
 But somehow, this girl did.  
  
 His mind snapped at him abruptly. What was he to do? Everything had just been falling into place, and then his sister showed up, and changed his entire world, again. It was no use lying to himself any longer; things were not going to go back to normal. He was going to have to stay with his bastard brother and his little bitch, no matter how hard he was going to try and separate. But, it was obvious, Icari didn't want to leave the either of them, and he was going to be stuck here until she had had her full and finally decided that it was alright for the lot of them to split up.  
  
 The reunion was not welcome.  
  
 He didn't want to stay with the hanyou. He didn't want to have his defenses pulled down by a mere girl. He didn't want to change his lifestyle. But his sister was important to him, and he wanted to stay by her a little longer. But how long could he stay with this "pack" before he got up and left? Not long, considering that the hanyou and his bitch were at it, again.  
  
 What were they fighting about now? It was certainly more quite than usual, so it must've been something important. He could've listened in, but he wasn't quite in the mood to play the little spy today.  
  
 What had he just said? Gods, he had been around Icari too long. "Little spy"? What the hell had he been thinking? Words like that had never crossed his mind before, not even when they were just kids.  
  
~*~  
  
 "Hanyou bastard!" Sesshomaru, at age five, pounced towards the still stumbling hanyou in red, as the little newborn pup toddled away the fastest he could. It wasn't fast enough though, as he was catching up to him rapidly. Now, if Icari didn't show up…  
  
 "Sesshomaru!" The three year old Icari leapt down and carried Inuyasha out of Sesshomaru's range, causing him to eat a face-full of dirt. Growling, he turned, to come face to face with an angry sister, even if she was a younger sister.  
  
 "Sesshomaru-kun! You know better than to chase him! What do you have against Inuyasha anyways? Come on and lighten up!" Then, still clutching the newborn, she walked into the large estate, no doubt to pet the pup some more. Didn't she see how degrading the pup was? It was the symbol that would always remind them of the shameless man their father was.  
  
 With another growl, Sesshomaru stood up, brushed himself off, and wandered into the forests, looking for his favorite spot; a rock in the middle of a pond. He could hide there.  
  
~*~  
  
 He shook the memory away, wondering how that could've come by the though of him spending too much time around his sister. It had almost no link. Hoping no other memories would come for a while, he glanced in the direction of his mother's grave, unconsciously gripping Rin tighter as he did.  
  
~*~  
  
 "Mother?" The normally quiet youkai boy ran through the halls of his large estate, searching for the woman who lived with him. The dark burgundy walls flashed with every bolt of lightning that shot through the sky. Paintings of his fathers loomed down on him, their eyes watching him, every move that he made.  
  
 The youkai hid his fear though, through the mask he had been building since only a little bit before his sister's death. He passed another window, but stopped there, as he saw his mother outside it, soaked thoroughly by the rain. Her beautiful white kimono was drenched, with water… and blood.  
  
 "Mother…" He wanted to scream, he wanted to yell, but he couldn't. His fathers were watching him, and there was no way he could show weakness, especially in front of them. Instead, he shattered the window listlessly, ignoring the pain as the glass sank into his arms and hands. The wounds would heal, but…  
  
 "Sesshomaru…" His mother was alive, but her wrists, they weren't there. He recognized the results of the acidic attack, and ran. She didn't want to live, and she wasn't going to, but he wasn't going to watch.  
  
~*~  
  
 "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin was hovering over him, her long black tresses, encasing him in a dark veil. Two large brown eyes watched him worriedly as he looked up at her. But her expression went from worried to relieved and she sat up straight, calling to the others.  
  
 "Sesshomaru! Are you okay? You fell off the dragon on the way here. What happened brother?" Icari checked him over as she talked, checking his forehead and pulse. They were all back to normal.  
  
 "Nothing." He sat up, immediately regretting it as a headache hit him full-fledged. Rin, from beside him, placed her warm hand on his chest, and smiled a bit, although the others didn't seemed to know what she was doing.  
  
 "Sesshomaru, you should lay down, you hit your head pretty hard against a rock, and there's got to be a headache of some sort." True enough, she was drifting in and out of focus, but he was stubborn.  
  
 "I'm fine." But as he was just about to sit up straight, the darkness swallowed him up again.  
  
  
 Rin sighed as he fell back, and was glad his head was being pillowed by Inuyasha's haori… she grinned at the memory of what Kagome had to do to get him to lend his brother _that. Even now, Inuyasha was probably still try to shoo the birds flying around his head away... Poor guy.  
  
 "Rin-chan." Rin turned to face Icari, who had been the one to utter her name. She looked at Icari inquisitively. "Rin, have you noticed something different about Sesshomaru lately?"  
  
 "Actually, I have, but it's so subtle, I wasn't sure." Her more mature voice still surprised her every time she heard it, but Rin was going to get used to this. "I didn't know if it was anything important, so I never told anybody."  
  
 "Really? Well, how long has it been going on?" She heard a faint twitching sound, and noticed that Icari's ears were still at the top of her head. She must've forgotten to turn them back.  
  
 "Just recently, since we entered these lands. Do you have any idea what it might be?" Icari shook her head.  
  
 "No, but maybe… no, wait…" Ashe sniffed the air, and her eyes brightened. "We're by the old estates! Where we used to live, right? Rin, you should've been here." Rin's eyes widened; a bit embarrassed by the fact she hadn't known this.  
  
 "I suppose… did you used to live by Sesshomaru's castle?" Icari nodded. "So then… do you have any idea what could be bothering him?" Rin asked hopefully, and waited as the youkai considered this.  
  
 "Yes… I think. I have a hunch, but I'm not sure if it's true… Rin, does Sesshomaru act oddly when he's at the estates? It could be memories." Her mind snapped back to the howls she had heard the night before, and Icari realized that Sesshomaru was going through a deeper depression than she had. Hers had been evident, and shallow, but his…  
  
 It was deeper, so deep that it was practically emitting off of him. He was confused, but at what exactly? Icari turned to Rin solemnly, surprising the girl.  
  
 "Listen, Rin, I figured it out. He's going through a state of depression, like what everyone has to go through growing up. I have a favor to ask of you… take care of him, will you?" Rin's eyes widened even more in surprise.  
  
 "What? Why? Won't you be here?" she was going to start stumbling if she continued.  
  
 "Yes, I will, but you'll be able to do it better. He," she smirked, "is your mate, right?" Rin, as she predicted, blushed. Turning away, Icari knew she understood what she had to do, and why.  
  
 "I will, but take care of your self too, right?" She gestured over to Yasuo, and Icari blushed.  
  
 "Ooh, you're getting good."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I have a few confessions. First of all, I just realized this as I was writing, this story seems like it was never meant to have a full plot or whatever, but I just used an idea to work with a bunch of different styles of writing. You've probably noticed, throughout the entire story, that I've used a variety of different styles and genres, such as fluff, humor, action, romance, and angst.  
  
 What else, I have to say, I really don't think that this chapter was my absolute best, so give and Comments and criticism you like, so I know what I did wrong here. I just have the feeling that this chapter was awkward, and was just wondering why. Any tips would be nice! So, with that off my chest… for the stats to the poll.  
  
A) 4 votes  
B) 2 votes  
C) No votes._


	23. We're Leaving

Disclaimer: Came Christmas and I still have nothing…  
  
AN: Merry Christmas everybody!! Or Hanukah, or whatever it is you all celebrate… just have a happy holiday!! I'm sorry to be posting this stuff up on Christmas, since it's not the Christmas spirit… but can't be skipping updates now, can I? Well, enough with the rambling, on with the chapter!!  
  
Icari  
Chapter 22  
  
 Rin turned quickly at the groan from Sesshomaru's direction. He was waking up again… maybe this time he would listen to her when she said not to sit up too quickly. Might as well go over and help him.  
  
 "Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru's waking up, and I have to go help him." She gave them a smile and ran over to her master, and mate. He was about to sit up again. He just didn't learn.  
  
 "Lord Sesshomaru-sama!! You might not want to do that!" He stayed that time, and kept on the ground. Turning his head towards her, Sesshomaru noticed the two ladies behind her, alone.  
  
 "Where is everyone?" Rin giggled and sat beside him, changing the wet cloth on his forehead.  
  
 "They went hunting. Just Kagome, Sango, and I are here…. Of course, you too but…" She pulled some damp hairs out of his face and checked his forehead. The slight fever was gone, and he would be alright within minutes.  
  
 As she worked, he watched her expertly moving her hands. The pack had taught her this in the few weeks that she had grown, and there was already a more mature air about her, though still youthful. Still, he really was beginning to regret staying with the group; the repressed memories were coming back to him, ever so slowly. Yet, he didn't need to remember those days, not his mother, or his father, or how his sister had been taken away from him…  
  
 "Rin." His large, clawed hand covered hers, making her look, a bit shocked, at his face. "I'm thinking about leaving the pack."  
  
 Her eyes shot wide, and she looked over at the two ladies talking by the fire. "But Sesshomaru, why?" It wasn't fair… she had just gotten used to having people around to talk to where or whenever.  
  
 "Things have gotten complicated lately, Rin, ever since we first saw my sister a few weeks back. It's not what I want to live like, and so, we're leaving. He looked at her face, and saw that she didn't want to leave, but he had his mind made up. He wasn't going to stay here.  
  
 "But, Sesshomaru… didn't you try this before? It didn't work, why would you want to leave again?" She got no answer, and saw that he was hiding something from her. Was it the depression that Icari was talking about? How long would it last? Would she ever get the chance to live like this again?  
  
 "I'll talk to Icari when she comes back and let her know we're going. You can say your goodbyes or whatever it is you like to the others. We'll be gone by nightfall tomorrow."  
  
 "Sesshomaru, what is it? What's bothering you so much that you won't tell me?" He was ignoring her, but she was persistent. He was asking her to leave her friends!  
  
 "It's nothing." His golden eyes darted up to the darkening sky, and the scent of the others was beginning to show itself. "They're coming back now, I'm going to talk to Icari." He sat up, brushing past Rin, without much trouble. He was healthy again, so he stood up and made his way into the foliage.  
  
 Rin watched helplessly as he walked into the cover of the trees, and never noticed the soft footsteps until Sango spoke.  
  
 "Rin, is there something wrong?" Tears sprung to the girl's eyes and she launched herself into the demon exterminator's arms. 

 "Lord Sesshomaru… he wishes to leave everyone, and travel in the pack we had had before." Sango nodded, and stroked the girl's back comfortingly. What else was she to do?  
  
 "Do you wish to leave?"  
  
 "No, of course not, but I can't just leave him! He's my…" she stopped, not sure if the slayer knew, but she nodded.  
  
 "I understand."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "Lady Icari, calm down." Yasuo sat against an old tree, and watched as the dog demon paced. Her brother was cooking their deer with the monk, slayer, miko and kitsune as the older brother talked quietly with the girl in the floral kimono and the green midget thing. He had just told Icari about leaving, and she had over-reacted.  
  
 "No, I will not calm down, Yasuo. My big brother is leaving me with a difficult choice here!" She flexed her claws in frustration and slashed at a nearby tree. It fell almost instantly, causing a flock of birds to fly out of it.  
  
 The motions made Yasuo smile a bit, remembering back to the days before all of this. She had always trusted him enough to tell him everything, and that trust was beginning to build back up again. Although, it had never been in an air of awkwardness before. "How about you at least try?"  
  
 She growled dangerously at him, telling him to shut up. "I cannot calm down if my brother suddenly decides to leave! I'm his sister, and, younger or older, I care and worry for the both of them.  
  
 "If I go with one, who knows what the other will run into? What if the either of them run into Naraku when I'm not there? Lord knows they can fend for themselves, but they're protecting others too."  
  
 "Naraku is apparently after your younger brother, so why not stay with him?" Quite frankly, he didn't care. His job was to protect Lady Icari, and that was his only priority right now.  
  
 "Yes, but Sesshomaru is insecure, and no matter how old Rin looks, she's still a child, and cannot do this _all by herself." He wasn't about to ask what that had meant, but he had the feeling that it had something to do with the Tensinshi, and that girl not originally being in that form.  
  
 "Then go with him." Icari stopped and sputtered.  
  
 "You just said that Inuyasha was being targeted by Naraku! From what he heard, and since I only battled his spawn, he's more than just a handful." She just wasn't going to make up her mind…  
  
 "Take turns with them?"  
  
 "Do you have any idea how far away from each other they could be??" She was turning down every single one of his suggestions… What now? "I got it." Icari announced triumphantly, though, Yasuo noticed, not completely to her liking.  
  
 "Inuyasha!" As he watched, she turned on her heel and stalked towards the younger of her two brothers. With a sigh, Yasuo brushed a hand through his purple hair and followed her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "What!?" Kagome covered Shippo's ears as Shippo covered hers from his spot on top of her head. Sango and Miroku did their own, neither being close enough to touch the other, on Sango's doing. It was close to morning now, since Icari had lost her courage and stalled for a bit.  
  
 "Inuyasha! Calm down and take a few breaths. You know what happened last time we had this conversation." The said hanyou's golden eyes turned to Kagome, who was still covering Shippo's head with her hands.  
  
 "But why do you want to go with him?" He wanted to add more, but he knew that Icari was not very patent today.  
  
 "Inuyasha, it is the hardest thing for me to choose, you know that? But Sesshomaru's got his hands full, and I worry for him. Everyone in your group is pretty, strong, and you all will take care of each other…"  
  
 "Except Myouga." Inuyasha muttered under his breath, but knowing his sister had heard him.  
  
 "Listen, we'll meet up again someday, I promise that, but please, just try to understand that no matter how it seems, I love you just as much as him, and I don't favor the either, but I have to go with him for now."  
  
 "But when is someday?" He was whining now, as much as he didn't want to be, but he was. Icari placed a gentle hand on his cheek, and smiled at him, some kind of pride in her eyes.  
  
 "Some day soon, I hope." She hugged him tightly, and went on to hug the rest of the group, except for Miroku, whose hand she simply shook. As she backed away from the last person, Yasuo came up to her, holding the last sword and the four talismans.  
  
 "Inuyasha, Keep the fourth sword and the two talismans that go along with it. Sesshomaru and I are going to hold on to the other two. Be wary of what happens around you, I want to hear a few more clues and a couple of stories next time we meet up, okay?"  
  
 "Alright…" Inuyasha muttered, but perked up ad Kagome's hands wrapped around him from behind.  
  
 "Say goodbye properly, Inuyasha." She sounded like she was reprimanding a little boy, making Inuyasha feel childish, but he listened anyways. With a forced smile, he started to do a special howl, one that his sister had made up with him when they were kids. Starting with a high note, the howl went lower, until suddenly ending off with a high note. She smiled, and did her own, except it was the opposite.  
  
 "Odd enough goodbye." Shippo muttered as they finished. Inuyasha made to stomp on the kitsune, until there was a loud shriek from the bushes, where Rin had disappeared into earlier.  
  
 Sesshomaru ran in, before walking hurriedly away with an uncharacteristic blush on his face. He muttered something to Icari before she ran in, with laughing as she did so. Inuyasha and Shippo both sniffed the air, before turning away with their own blushes.  
  
 "What is it?" Kagome eyed the two.  
  
 "Poor Sesshomaru!" Shippo exclaimed, and Inuyasha snickered.  
  
 "What is it?" Sango echoed Kagome's earlier question with slightly a bit more force. Shippo and Inuyasha eyed each other, then stuck their index fingers together in a guilty fashion.  
  
 "Well…" Shippo started.  
  
 "You know that one time…" Inuyasha continued.  
  
 "That, you know…" Kagome and Sango both realized what they were implying and blushed too, but Miroku was still clueless.  
  
 "What??" The rest simply shook their heads and walked off, making the monk run after them, repeating the same question over and over again. Nearly an hour later, he stopped and fell to the ground laughing, making them all stop.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 I was wondering where to put that last scene… anyways! The fluid-ness of the story had really stumped for a while there, and I finally figure out what I'm gonna do about it. The next chapter takes place a year from this on, when they next meet up. Now, I can finally concentrate on just the swords, and Icari and Yasuo's relationship. See you next update! (oh, and the voting will be on for a while)  
  
A) 5 votes  
B) 2 Votes  
C) 0 votes._


	24. Where the Red Flame Blows

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't have anything.  
  
AN: Wow, looky here, Two day updates for Icari from now on! Yes, I just finished my other fiction, and now I have all the time in the world to work on Icari!! Let's hope it pays off… anyways, Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this; I had some things to do… So, this chapter starts one year from the last, when everyone split up, so this is when they meet up again. Sesshomaru's problem is gone (didn't know how to deal with that) Rin's used to her new body now (gone through puberty and everything) Kagome's 17, so you can guess at everyone else's age from that. Heh, that's about all, so enjoy!  
  
Icari  
Chapter 23  
  
 Icari sniffed at the air, not sure where the scent of something burning was coming from. An odd kind of burning, too; it didn't smell like wood, or anything of the like. It was familiar too, though forgotten. She bent over to sniff at the ground, only to have a large clump of hair cover anything.  
  
 She peeked over her shoulder, and in a sing-song voice said, "Sesshomaru-chan… I don't get why I have to grow my hair!!" She flexed her claws, just itching to get it back to shoulder length.  
  
 It had been a year now, since the last time she saw the other half of the group. Since they left, Sesshomaru had insisted that she grow her hair, teach Rin a bit more about woman hood (since he obviously couldn't) and maybe find a mate. After all, she was of age. But, even when another youkai or anything of the like had actually stood beside her, talking, Sesshomaru's older-brother instinct had taken over. It didn't look like she was going to be mating anybody soon. And Yasuo… Sesshomaru didn't really know much about what had happened before meeting up a year ago, and assumed he was just a close friend and traveling partner. Icari had nearly smirked; look what had happened with him and his traveling partner. But then again, it wasn't like she was about to fall for him.  
  
 "Just because you and Inuyasha have long hair doesn't mean I have to." Already, she was cutting at the ends with her one claw, before her brother sighed. Yasuo looked like he was about to burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
 "Fine, I just thought my sister should be recognized as a lady, not a savage woman." He walked right past her, ignoring her glare and locks of hair floated to the ground.  
  
 "You do know that I am a demoness, right? No one thinks of me as a lady, they think of me as a dog demon."  
  
 "Just the humans." This time, Icari ignored him as she flung her shoulder-length silver hair over her shoulder, effectively getting rid of all of the extra strands of hair. After a bit of sneezing, she composed herself.  
  
 "Do you smell the fire too?" Change the subject, no more crap from her brother.  
  
 "Yes, it's not far. Why?" About that moment, there was a sudden cry from a bit off. It wasn't Rin, who was riding the dragon beside Sesshomaru, or Jaken, the voice was deep, but the sudden scent of humans and youkai wafted over Icari.  
  
 And something else she would never of mistaken for anything.  
  
 "INUYASHA!!!"

  
 His ears flicked back and forth, watching standing suddenly still for a moment… before a bucket of water was dumped on him. Soaked to the bone, he turned to see Shippo, being hoisted up by Kagome, as he held an empty bucket.  
  
 "What did you do that for??" The two face faulted, and glared up at him from their position on the ground before jumping right up on their feet within seconds. Funny how mother and son looked alike, even though they weren't really related, as they stood there with their hands clenched at their sides.  
  
 "You were on fire!!" Shippo yelled back, motioning from the pond of floating fire to the darkened spot on his haori. Inuyasha simply grunted and turned around, his arms crossed and his eyes listening for what he had heard earlier. It sounded suspiciously like his name.   
  
 "What is it?" Kagome laid a hand on his shoulder, peering into the darkness herself, and temporarily distracting Inuyasha.  
  
 Well, long enough for Icari to surprise him by throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his slightly smaller body in a huge bear hug. They both tumbled into the pond, where Kagome's candles still floated.  
  
 Shippo fell down laughing.  
  
 That's how Miroku and Sango found them as they came back with the firewood; Kagome frozen in shock by the tree line, Shippo on the ground laughed, and all the floating candles pushed away to the far side of the lake.  
  
 "Lady Kagome, what happened?" Miroku looked from Kagome, to Shippo, to the lake.  
  
 "Honestly, Miroku, I don't know… Some large and green just threw itself at Inuyasha, and they both fell into the water." Speaking of Inuyasha… his two dog ears poked out of the surface of the water before his face followed them, then an arm as he hauled himself out of the water, looking more than a bit indignant. About that time, the rest of Sesshomaru's group came out of the foliage.  
  
 "Hanyou, where is Icari?" In response, Sesshomaru was covered in water as Inuyasha shook himself off. There was a little grunt from Inuyasha's left, and Icari's head could be seen, resting on her hand with her elbow on the ground, looking annoyed herself.  
  
 "Dumb pond, doesn't have anything to work with. I was going to pull a prank of some sort with something down there, but… And Sesshomaru! He _has_ a name, you know." She pulled herself out of the water, and proceeded to ring the water out of her hair and cape, just like Sesshomaru did with the long fluffy thing on his shoulder. Shippo looked at the white thing curiously, before piping up.  
  
 "Hey… Sesshomaru, what's with that, anyway?" He looked down at the kitsune warily, not sure of what to say.  
  
 "Oh, Mama didn't tell him when his boa died." Nevertheless, Shippo fell back onto his back, muffling his laughter the best he could. Icari was earned a quick glare, but promptly ignored it as she looked around, as if noticing everyone else for the first time.  
  
 "Hi everyone!!" She gave the other three a quick hug before cuddling Shippo for a bit, leaving the whole lot a bit damper than before. Inuyasha sat down with the firewood and began to make a fire.  
  
 "And Kagome complains about family reunions." He muttered as he pulled a bit of wax out of his hair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 About twenty minutes later, everyone was dry, dryer, or drying around the fire. They each had a bit of ramen to eat, or in Inuyasha's case, a fourth helping. All four talismans that had been kept by either side were out and in a pile by Icari's feet.  
  
 "They seem to have a connection to the jewel, so I'm betting that if we finish collecting the rest of the jewel shards, the Shikon No Tama will give us a clue about what these are for." Yasuo passed the one labeled Death to Miroku, who was speaking.  
  
 "The four stages of life, and the Shikon jewel? It makes no sense!" Icari argued, not seeing how these connected.  
  
 "No, maybe not, but look, pass me the one that says after life too." It was given o him, and he held the two close to the Shikon shard around that Kagome was holding out. Kagome, Yasuo, and Miroku each felt a huge surge of power from the two talismans, and the rest saw the two talismans glowing brightly. The talismans were moved away, and Miroku addressed them all again.  
  
 "See? When they are just held close to the jewel, the power could be seen by anyone, and that is something not usually seen in mere stones. They have great power, but it is impossible to decipher what kind it is." Yasuo studied the stones carefully, before picking up the other two and walking around the fire to them.  
  
 "Let's see what happens when…" He took the other two stones and placed them by the Shikon. This time, the light was blinding, and the five objects flew back, scattering themselves about two feet from where they were once. The miko, monk, and water demon quickly picked up the stones.  
  
 "That, Yasuo, is why we don't try and collect too much power from a source. Imagine if that power surge had been from the whole jewel, it would've killed Lady Kagome and myself, in the very least."  
  
 "Gomen, Houshi-sama, I didn't expect that at all." But still, even as he said that, Yasuo eyed the jewel appreciatively. The sudden silence was broken when Shippo and Kirara yawned.  
  
 "Well, I think it's about time we all went to bed." The others agreed and walked off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "So, Inuyasha, what have you been doing this past year?" The said hanyou looked up at his sister, who was standing in front of him, like before… that could only mean one thing.  
  
 "Same old stuff. I bet it was pretty weird hanging with Sesshomaru for a year, right?" He knew he had guessed right when her face contorted into a frown. Inuyasha felt a smirk creeping up on him, but he kept his face passive until he knew exactly what his sister was up to.  
  
 "Yeah… he tried to get me to grow my hair… only got up to," She made a gesture to the middle of her upper arm, "here. I don't know how you two can stand having such long hair." She looked at the hanyou's long clump. "And not take care of it either.  
  
 "Spill it. Why are you here? Last time you did this… You were trying to convince me that I loved Kagome, why are you here this time?" Icari laughed.  
  
 "I haven't seen you for a year, and I can't even be nice?" She made a face at him again. "Okay, I can't take it anymore, scoot over." She sat down beside him and began to brush through his hair as softly as she could with her claws.  
  
 "Now, tell me about your year…" There was only a moment's hesitation.  
  
 "After you left, we decided to go shard hunting again. Naraku must've sent at least twenty puppets after us in the last while, and we managed to get a few shards from them…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay! Stats time!! Don't forget to vote!!  
  
 A) 6 votes  
 B) 2 votes  
 C) maybe I should think about just getting rid of this option all together…


	25. The Past is the Past

Disclaimer: I don't even own Inuyasha merchandise  
  
AN: Heh, oops. Right after I say "two day updates from now on!" I skip an update. Not like you guys mind, right? Besides! It was New Years!! Granted, I even updated on Christmas, but my Christmas happens on the 24th, so reasonable explanation there. Anyways, I was going to skip this update too to get my website up and running, but six days is just too long to stall. So, without further to do, I give you chapter 24! (O.o no long rants this time??)  
  
Icari  
Chapter 24  
  
 "then there was this huge caterpillar thing, gods, Kagome nearly keeled over when it exploded on us…" He stopped when he suddenly smelled a change in Icari's scent. She had gone from passive to surprised.  
  
 "Hold it Inuyasha… Bugs don't just 'blow up' on us. What the hell did you do?" Inuyasha glanced behind him and shrugged.  
  
 "You know those fire things Kagome has? The ones that were just burning yesterday… Well, I shoved a few down it's throat then threw a torch in it." Icari started to laugh while patting his head, nearly falling off the branch while doing so.  
  
 "Well, you certainly gave it an entertaining leave. Poor thing. How many shards this time?"  
  
 "Keh, only one. A small one too. I don't think it would've made a difference if we hadn't found it…" Inuyasha sat there, wondering if he should comment on how quickly she had sobered up. There was something on her mind. Finally, after a few seconds, his curiosity got the better of him. "Hey Icari, what are you thinking about? You're obviously distracted."  
  
 There was a moment's silence, and Icari's claw stopped running through his hair. In instinct, he leaned back against her, making himself comfortable. Icari's arms wrapped themselves around him, and she gave a small laugh.  
  
 "Inuyasha, do you remember those days, when our parents were all busy, and I'd take care of you? I'd take you out for the day while I did my chores, and every night, we'd sit down like we just did, and I'd groom you while you told me about everything you did that day?"  
  
 Inuyasha tensed as a major déjà vu caught him off guard. This was exactly what had happened with his mother…  
  
 "You might not remember, after all, you were only one or so. Still, you were so energetic; I remember trying to groom you while you waved your hands all over the place… Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She stroked the base of an ear, hoping to get him to relax, but it didn't work. "Inuyasha?"  
  
 "This… this feels so familiar… Sesshomaru… the first time Kagome ever met Sesshomaru, he sent the Un-mother against me. You might remember the two of us fighting about it when you first came. The Un-mother did the same thing too me… she made me remember the past, just to trick me…"  
  
 Icari listened as her brother recounted the events that day, and she silently made a note to talk with Sesshomaru later on.  
  
 "The day was a lot like this too, or at least the scenery. The day was so perfect, it was unreal… there was a pond too, and she stood there, just like I remember her… she looked so real…" He was eyeing the pond, watching their reflection. "But her face had no reflection."  
  
 "Oh Inuyasha…" She hugged him again, burying her face into his back. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, and I wish it never did. But I'm real, and it's going to be alright…"

  
 Kagome got out of her sleeping bag then, and walked closer to the tree Inuyasha and Icari were in. She wanted to be up there too, to comfort him, but there was no way she could reach the first branch, never mind get up there.  
  
 Kagome had been awake for the last few minutes, she had heard only from the exploding caterpillar incident. Within a minute, though, Yasuo was beside her. He looked at her through his purple locks, and for the first time, she saw the troubled look in his eyes.  
  
 "Milady, you wish to join them?"  
  
 Surprised, Kagome glanced back up to the two in the branch, and saw Icari's golden eye, watching her.  The demon nodded at her, and she nodded at Yasuo. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, and before she knew it, there was a puddle of water at her feet, but she wasn't wet. The water began to rise, and they were soon halfway towards Inuyasha.  
  
 "Inuyasha, I have to go right now." Without an explanation, Icari dropped down the other side. Only a second after, Yasuo and Kagome were at the same level as him. Kagome stepped off the platform of water, still a little bewildered, and stood behind him, steadying herself.  
  
 "Hey…" He turned on his branch to face her as she sat down. "You want to talk?" Yasuo took that as his cue to leave, and was gone the next second. Kagome didn't really give notice though.  
  
 Inuyasha smiled down at her, and moved closer in, grateful that his mate had sensed that he was in distress, and had come up here to comfort him. "Keh, what makes you think that?" Despite his words, he was still smiling, and Kagome poked him lightly.  
  
 "Sounds like you're already feeling better."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Icari watched from below, and muffled a few giggles. Yasuo was behind her, though she was trying to ignore him. Or at least the wistfulness in his scent…  
  
 "That's so cute." The was a grunt in response, and she smiled at him. "I don't remember you ever using that platform thin when we were kids. I had to jump from tree top to tree top for nothing!" Yasuo never looked at her, and she sighed. Right now, Icari only wanted him as a friend, and it didn't seem like her attempts at making him back off were working.  
  
 "It drains me, though not as much as actual spells…" He made to walk away, but stumbled on his first step. Icari caught him and eyed him angrily.  
  
 "What the hell did I say about throwing your magic around?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 The morning sun was well over the tree tops as Rin woke up, and she stretched enthusiastically. Today was another day, and she was finally reunited with the friends she had met a year ago. The spring air bit at her face a bit, but she loved it. It only meant that the long, cold winter was gone. Moving as to not wake up Sesshomaru beside her, (they had slept at the foot of a tree) she moved to start the fire. Miroku and Sango didn't seem like they were awake yet, and the others were no where in sight. Shippo, though, was already up and heading to the pond for a drink.  
  
 "Shippo-chan!" The kitsune turned on his heel and smiled.  
  
 "Good morning Rin! Do you need something?" He bounded over to her with his canister in hand (though it was easily the same size as him) and jumped on her shoulder. "Ooh, you're a bit taller now. Hey, what are you doing? Do you need help with the fire?" As usual, Shippo was asking questions a mile a minute. Rin giggled as he continued to rattle questions off by her ear.  
  
 "Good morning Shippo. Actually, I was wondering if you would mind filling up my flask while you were down by the pond." The said flask was pulled off of her thighs as she waited for him to answer.  
  
 "Sure. Just hand it over." Grinning, he jumped down and held a small palm out. She passed the flask to him and watched as he looked at the two things. Shrugging, the kitsune held both the canister and flask by their belts in his mouth, and bounded off to the pond. His round bottle bounced on his back while Rin's leather flask flew behind him.  
  
 "Dear, I wonder how he's going to bring them back." Shrugging, she turned and went to scrimmage in her small bag for a flint. When she turned around, Icari was helping an exhausted Yasuo into the campsite, muttering to him incoherently.  
  
 "Icari, Yasuo, what happened?" Icari glared at the water demon then looked at her before giving a defeated sigh.  
  
 "Yasuo here has been throwing his magic powers around again. I don't know what's wrong with him but he won't listen." She laid him down not far from the fire and walked down to the pond. "Rin, watch him for me. I have to get him some water."  
  
 "Sure." Icari was soon out of ear shot, and Rin continued to work on the fire. Yasuo was eyeing the direction Icari had left. "You really love her, don't you?" The water demon's head jerked her way, surprised clearly etched in his face.  
  
 "It's not that hard to see. You haven't really said it out loud, but everybody knows. I bet she knows better than anybody." She sat beside him, finished with the fire. "I don't understand why she's so bound to the past though. Sounds Like Inuyasha and Kagome's old problem though, roles reversed."  
  
 "What she had with Hiro… it was love too. A person is allowed to love more than once, you know. She doesn't believe that she could. And, our friendship is important to her. She doesn't want things to change."  
  
 "But with time comes change. Didn't she teach Sesshomaru that?" She huffed and sat back. "Hypocrite."  
  
 "Shippo!!" a red ball ran past them, followed by a very wet Icari, who zoomed right past. After that little scene had raced pasts, everyone else started to wake up.  
  
 Rin looked at everyone around her before deciding she couldn't talk to Yasuo anymore. Though, a plan was starting to form in her head. She glanced over at Sesshomaru, then Yasuo.  
  
 'You helped us, Icari, now it's payback time…'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Slightly shorter chapter than usual. I'm getting distracted and it's getting late. Yep, The last choice is gone, no one's even thinking about it. Lol. Random Question Answering!!  
  
 Where did you get the idea of a sister who could control the two brothers?  
  
Honestly, I don't know. I think it just kind of worked out with the plot line I guess. I mean, Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt his little sister, and Inuyasha is younger so he'd have to listen. Meh. I never saw the question coming ^^;  
  
A) 8 votes  
B) 2 votes


	26. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: Nope. Never did, never will, unless I happen to win the lottery someday.  
  
AN: Yep, another late update, but things have been hectic lately. Besides, I couldn't resist the chance to draw… heh. But some of you are writers, you understand, right? I'll try to get back on schedule as soon as thing cool down. And the voting's over, A won by a landslide (9, give or take, against a 2 and a 0). Well, hope you like the chapter!   
  
Icari  
Chapter 25  
  
 "Well, why not?" Rin brushed her fingers through her mate's hair and moved so that she could sit in his arms. They had gone on a walk together for a bit before she had asked him to sit down and told him about her plan, which is flatly refused. "Don't forget Sesshomaru, you were the only one who had asked her to find a mate."  
  
 "I didn't _ask, I _suggested_, and my mind has changed since then."  
  
 "Big brother instinct… lucky I never had a big brother to do this for me." It had been four days since the little incidents the led her to make her little scheme, and they had just fought one of Naraku's puppets, a little high on the mountain. It had been worth it though; the ranges were blessed with an amazing view of the sunsets.  
  
 "Rin… I still don't approve of Yasuo and Icari." When he had said her name, it seemed like he was about to tell her something, but his tone changed from a soft to cold. He was hiding something.  
  
 "You… it's not that you dislike him, Sesshomaru, but… you're hesitant on about something. It'd be easier if you just told me…" She turned so that she could face him, and sat with her knees tucked under her. Rin stroked the youkai's face as he watched her for a second.  
  
 "I… just don't know what would happen to their pup… it would be scorned… they're different species…" Wrong move. The next second, Rin was walking back to the campsite, already a few feet away from him. Momentarily stunned, Sesshomaru could only watch until she disappeared into the thick trees, then he went after her.  
  
 "Rin! Rin, wha-"  
  
 Turning on her foot, Rin glared angrily back at Sesshomaru, her eyes piercing at him. She opened her mouth, as if to speak, but decided against it, and turned again to stalk back to the campsite. A clawed hand stopped her though, and she was turned around to face the inu-youkai.  
  
 "What?" Two golden eyes met two furious brown ones as he asked her that question. He flinched at the look she was giving him; it was one he hadn't seen on her face before, young or older.  
  
 "You do realize what you just said, right?" Sesshomaru nodded.  "Did you even think about what you said? Sesshomaru… you said that Yasuo and Icari's child would be an outcast…" She stepped closer to him now, and tears started to leak through her eyelids. For a moment, Sesshomaru thought she was going to hug him, but both of her hands pushed themselves against his chest, making him step backwards.  
  
 "Did you realize that, despite a few differences, their plight would be exactly like ours? Our child would be a hanyou, just like your brother, and your sister's child would be half water and half dog. They'll all be alike, Sesshomaru, and if you don't want that for your niece or nephew…" She turned her gaze to the ground, and held a hand up to her chest, tears flowing freely down her cheeks now. This time, when she spoke, it was softer. "Then, I don't think you would want your child to be like that.  
  
 "It's been bothering for a while now… you can't stand your brother because he's a half demon… and you still can't, yet our child would be the same… Sesshomaru," her voice strengthened, though her eyes still leaked, "I'm sorry. And I'm going to try to get your sister to choose Yasuo."   
  
And with that, she walked away.  
  
 "Harsh." Sesshomaru growled as the once ignored scent of his brother suddenly hit him full force. "Don't growl at me, at least it wasn't Icari that came." Inuyasha leaned up against a tree casually while he watched his older brother.  
  
 "Why are you here, halfling?" His response was an arrogant "keh!" and the said hanyou pushing himself away from the tree.  
  
 "I guess that means you won't try and get her back. And to answer your question, my ears seem to be more prone to certain words, and I heard Hanyou and Half-demon too many times coming from you guys. And you do realize that when I said 'harsh', I was referring to what she had to go through?" Inuyasha jerked a clawed thumb to Rin's direction.  
  
 "Fuck. Off." Sesshomaru hissed through his teeth. The smaller of the two grunted.  
  
 "Icari and me were talking. She told me that we had to stick together. Our parents may still be watching us, but we're still alone in the real world. It's just the three of us left, out of all six… she wants you to know that." He left too, leaving the youkai prince alone.  
  
 Sesshomaru watched the disappearing red on his brother's haori. A small, quiet phrase flitted through his mind, and he smirked at the irony that it held. His father had uttered it, as his dying words.  
  
 _Sesshomaru, I'm counting on you to learn to protect your brother._  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "Rin! Gods, Rin, what happened!?" Everyone turned as Icari called out the girl's name, and ran to her, eager to learn what was bothering her. Tears ran freely down the girl's cheeks, wetting bits of her kimono.  
  
 "Oh Icari-sama! Your brother and I, we had a fight and…" She lifted her right hand to sweep away any remaining tears, but more came to take their place. "Icari…" Her tears turned into soft hiccups, but she still didn't say anything about what happened. Everyone stared as she ran into the older youkai's arms, the one that had almost become her sister.  
  
 "Shush, honey. Calm down and tell me what happened."  
  
 "Okay everyone, back up, give them some air." Kagome stood up from her kneeling position and began to usher the crowd away. No sooner had she walked out of reaching distance, two dark swirls of clouds came down and surrounded the two women. Everyone started, but kept still to wait and see what they were up against.  
  
 The dark cloudy forms disappeared and two other woman stood, both clutching to Icari and Rin. They struggled frantically while Kagura clutched the youkai by her throat while Kanna kept a firm grip on the human. Kagura smirked.  
  
 "Thank you so much for making this easy." Hundreds of demons barged in right then and headed straight for the group, grabbing Kagome and Sango. The demons holding on to the girls joined the demon woman as the others held everyone else back.  
  
 "Argh! Let them go! Just-" Inuyasha's face made a horrid cracking noise as a demon hit him on the head. Kagura smirked again, and looked at the four girls held captive before giving Icari a glance. Red marks ran down her arm where Icari's claws had scratched at uselessly.  
  
 "My, what a lovely bunch… Naraku has many plans for them. And you, the water demon…" Yasuo snapped his head up as she addressed him and snarled, seeing Icari straining for freedom in her arm. "Such a shame, really. You and I really are special; elemental demons are so rare. I would've liked to get to know you…"  
  
 "Why you little- auguk!" Yasuo was held back as he tried to lunge at the woman, and was beat down to the ground. He heard Icari call his name along with a few gasps from the others, but stayed down. Something was wrong, he couldn't move.  
  
 "I'll just take these…" Kagura picked the talismans out of each demon's robes, but made a face when she realized Sesshomaru wasn't here. "We'll have to get it later." They all nodded, and the gust of wind came again, lifting the four captors in the air, and the other demons slammed the rest of them into the ground before taking off.   
  
They didn't get far, however, because Inuyasha had his Tetsuseiga out in a moment and had done the winds scar attack, killing them all instantly, before looking up to see where the others had gone. They were nothing but small dots in the sky.  
  
Rin watched in horror as the figures on the ground disappeared, and she flew higher into the air. As they flew, she tried to remember all the landmarks around them, for future use, like Sesshomaru had told her to once. The demon's, Kanna's, hand slipped for a bit, freeing Rin's mouth. It was her one chance to yell, for anything.  
  
 "Sesshomaru!"  
  
His name hit his ears, and he noted that it was Rin, from far away. Something had happened to her, but he knew that he wouldn't catch up in time, so instead headed back to the campsite, to see what had happened. He should've never left her alone.  
  
 "Inuyasha! What happened!?" A few more leaps and he was at the campsite, but the fire was out, Inuyasha stood there, Tetsusaiga out and severely disheveled. Moreover, he was looking at him as if he'd seen a ghost.  
  
 "Y-you called me by my first name…" Then he averted his eyes and stared up into the sky, in the direction he had heard Rin call his name before collapsing onto the ground. Sesshomaru caught him and looked around. The women were all gone, Yasuo and the monk resembled piles of fabric sitting there, stupefied, and the kitsune was moping around. Jaken was stuttering as he watched the sky.  
  
 "Jaken! What happened here?" The toad thing looked at him, his eyes wide as he did.  
  
 "L- Lord Sesshomaru! The demons K-Kagura and K-Kanna have taken L-Lady Rin!"  His eyes slit as he surveyed the scene, silently asking another question. "Yes, Milord, they have taken your sister and the other two human girls as well."  
  
 "Jaken, help me make these people rest. We're going to find Naraku in the morning."  
  
 "But, Sire! Why not go right now and leave these weaklings behind?" Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru drew in his breath, and mentally stamped down the last of his dignity and ego.  
  
 "This, 'weakling' is my brother, and I have to act like it. And these 'weaklings' have defeated a lot in the years. We will be needing their help for this." He turned and left to tend to Inuyasha, leaving Jaken to gap for a few moments before turning to aid the others.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Sorry for the crappy chapter! I've been a bit out of it, never mind the homework and work around the house, so now I can't really concentrate on the story. I'll try and get another chapter out tomorrow as a make up chapter for making you all wait. And don't go telling me that I don't need to worry about this because this is as much for me as it is for you. How? I'm trying to get this story done by February, so quick updates, and I'm trying to learn a thing or two about punctuation. ^^ Anyways, as a small reminder, The polls are now closed and A won._


	27. Naraku's in Control

Disclaimer: No, I don't have the money…  
  
AN: Uh… I didn't really make the Rin/Sesshomaru thing really obvious, did I? Well, I'm pretty sure that the couple wouldn't be doing anything too fast, and just be a really slow kind of a thing, you know? But that one chapter where I first introduced Yasuo, the one that was all Sesshomaru and Rin, That was when they became mates. And mates in here don't mean that they are, you know… official, okay? I'm using it for a lack of better words ^^ I really want to stay away from the words 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' here. Oh, and thanks for the reviews!! I forgot to mention last time but I've made it past fifty!! ^^  
  
Icari  
Chapter 26  
  
 Inuyasha woke up to see Sesshomaru looming over him, eyeing him curiously. His brain slowly began to process the events earlier on, and his hand went up to his waist, feeling for Tetsusaiga. It was still there. He opened his mouth to ask his brother.  
  
 "Duh?" Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha, wondering why he had come up with that idiotic syllable. In the end, he reached down and tried to pull the boy up, but noticed as his head slumped abruptly before shooting up. He was drifting in and out of consciousness.  
  
 "What the hell did you do to get so tired?" Inuyasha fell back down with a thud, and Sesshomaru went to check the other men. The water demon who was infatuated with this sister was getting up, but the monk was still sound asleep. Shippo had fallen unconscious when Sesshomaru had knocked him out for crying, and Jaken busied himself with finding firewood.  
  
 "Sesshomaru." The demon turned to face his brother, who was staring at the starry sky. "I- it really happened, didn't it? It wasn't a nightmare…" Sesshomaru nodded his head and the hanyou groaned. "Why did you help me?"  
  
 "We're alone now. We have to work together." Sesshomaru answered with a scowl. Inuyasha smirked at his sister's words, and turned his head to his brother. A shiver took over his body before patches of darkness appeared in his vision. He closed his eyes in an attempt to save energy.  
  
 "Funny, isn't it? All that time, Father and Icari tried everything to tell us that, but we only learn when they're gone. What took so long?" Inuyasha opened his eyes, only a bit startled when Sesshomaru appeared in front of him, leaning against a tree nearby.  
  
 "Responsibility. We never were responsible for anything but empty promises." For a moment, it looked like they were going to actually talk, be the youkai's eyes flashed with realization, and he turned to the hanyou.  
  
 "What did they take? Besides the women?" The words were unexpected, and Inuyasha started.  
  
 "The talismans. But, does that mean…?" They both stood, Inuyasha ignoring the throbbing in his head, which quickly healed anyways. Yasuo from nearer the fire looked at them as they came up.  
  
 "Naraku… he knows how to use the talismans, or else he wouldn't of taken them." Inuyasha gathered the kitsune and knocked over the pile of firewood as he went to Miroku. "Kirara!" The large cat demon emerged from the trees, already transformed. Inuyasha placed the two unconscious people on her back.  
  
 "Take them away, to Keade's, safely. When they wake up, if they want to come, just follow our scents to where we are." After making sure the two wouldn't fall off, the hanyou jumped off, only to find that the fire was already out, and Sesshomaru was waiting for him, with Jaken on the dragon.  
  
 "Let's go." Yasuo emerged from the bushes also, and swung the bags up on Kirara before joining the group not so far away. They nodded and turned, following the scents of their mates.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  Kagome, Rin, Sango and Icari were thrown into the room carelessly. The three humans writhed in their bonds as their hit the down, pain shooting throughout their bodies. Icari landed rather elegantly on her feet, though lost her balance quickly and fell to her knees. All four were gagged, although Icari's was already chewed, and it wouldn't be long before she got through with her fangs.  
  
 'Never could go down without a fight.' She thought to herself as she slid into a more comfortable spot on the ground. It had been difficult to tie her up, too, before, but he was weakened by several well-placed punches.  
  
 "Got it!" All looked at her as the brown rag fell from her mouth, and she hopped forward, on her knees, towards Sango, the closest to her. "Hold still while I chew through your ropes."  
  
 The demon exterminator looked at her skeptically, but Icari simply opened her mouth to show off her fangs, which were glowing faintly, rather bright against the moonlight streaming down from a far window.  
  
 "The boys had deadly claws, I've got killer fangs." She grinned before her head disappeared behind Sango's back, and a few moments later, Sango's arms sprung free before going up to untie the rag around her mouth.  
  
 "It's good to be free." She sighed as Rin's hands sprang free too. They went to help out Icari as her acids burned through Kagome's bonds, and soon they were all free, besides the ones at their feet. Those were done easily enough.  
  
 "Icari, can you control those fangs of yours?" She scoffed and nodded towards Rin.  
  
 "Of course, why do you ask?" She fidgeted, as if trying to his something, before making it seem like she was stretching. The youkai eyed the young woman curiously.  
  
 "Oh, nothing… why didn't you use them for the rag?" she scoffed again, never sounding any more like her two brothers.  
  
 "And accidentally get acid all over my mouth? Then I'd be handicapped, and then I couldn't help you." Rin nodded, and looked at the door, their only way out. The window, though close, was way too small for all of them, being a mere tiny square. Icari had also already tried breaking the walls, but that only led them to be tied down for the rest of their trip. It hadn't even left a scratch though.  
  
 "Hey, anyone have any idea why we're here? And why the baboon wants the talismans? I thought they were a puzzle pieces, and needed Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, Tensinshi and Tekaiga or something…"  
  
 "Icari, we're all a bit annoyed and confused, but I have the feeling that… everything will work out in time." Icari, Rin, and Sango all looked at Kagome, who was fiddling with the jewel around her neck, and staring into it. Odd how it was intact, and that Naraku hadn't taken it yet… but Kagome's behavior was a bit scary too.  
  
 "What makes you say that?" Sango looked curiously at her long-time friend, not know what was making her at so strangely.  She had almost a dreamy look on her face, a blank look. And blank eyes. "Kagome!" Hands flew to shake her friends, and a fiendish laughter came from outside. Kagura's.  
  
 "My, that was fun. But for now, Naraku has come to speak with you." The door opened, and Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku all stood there, close enough to touch each other. Somehow, they figured, they had managed to combine powers to allow them to control Kagome.  
  
 "Ladies." All eyes turned to him, then to his hand wear the three talismans he had stolen were held by two fingers each, fitting right into the bit of skin from one finger to the next. He grinned through his baboon pelt.  
  
 "It's a shame that I didn't get the last one, though it will be satisfying when I do, from Sesshomaru's carcass." Icari growled, and stood in a fighting stance. However, Naraku's smirk grew and he held the talismans onto his other arm, as if to place them there. They melted into his body. "Stupid children; never could figure out how to do anything without me."  
  
 His arm extended to face his palm at Icari, and a purplish-green ball of light collected at his hands. It grew, becoming laced with red all over, before it flew from Naraku's open palm and narrowly missed the dog demoness, who had just jumped out of the way. Naraku's evil laughed came loudly out of his throat.  
  
 "And that's not all these talismans allow me to do." A green, ghostly whipped materialized from his palm, and Icari immediately recognized the aura that surrounded her own sword. The dark demon lifted the ghostly figure above his head, ready to strike down on Sango and Kagome.  
  
 "Watch out!" Both girls were pushed out of the way by her, and the whip crashed into the ground, hitting a bit of moss. The green stuff grew, until it was at least twelve times older than before. They watched as the green whip retracted, and a red one took its place. Tetsusaiga.

 "Now!" a floral/black ball rushed through a small hole in the three demons in front of them as Rin's earlier cries echoed the walls. They turned in shock, Letting Icari pounce over them with Kagome, and kept them down long enough for Sango to run through the door. All three ran down the halls before finding themselves lost, in a place hey had no sense of direction in.  
  
 Kagura made to run after them, but Naraku's hand stopped her. She looked at him questionably.  
  
 "The hanyou and youkai princes are coming this way, Master, and should arrive soon." Kanna watched the mirror in her normal, emotionless mask as Naraku nodded.  
  
 "The wenches have done their part; they are leading the brothers here. We will kill them afterwards." Kagura nodded solemnly, though wishing she could run. Right now, her freedom was still under Naraku's grasp, and she wanted bloodshed to help heal her misery.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "We're close." Sesshomaru informed him, making Inuyasha give him a quick look.  
  
 "I can smell it too, you know." Sesshomaru grunted as they kept on running through the forests, searching for their lost ones. Yasuo was overhead, traveling through the clouds as a mere wisp of air. Inuyasha noted how lucky he was that it wasn't Kagome's time; and 'air-o-plan' could've shred him to pieces by now.  
  
 "Inuyasha, pay attention!" A clawed hand grabbed the side of his haori pulled Inuyasha away from the path that led into a tree. Instead of putting him down, though, Sesshomaru hefted the hanyou onto his back and continued to run, only a little faster.  
  
 'He'd been running slow so that I could keep up.' Inuyasha thought, bewildered. For the first time, Inuyasha realized just how different things would be from now on, now that things were actually going as their family had hoped.  
  
 "Stay awake; I don't want to have to drag your dead ass to your mate if we get attacked." Ah, maybe he was nicer, but he was still hesitant on actually calling by name. He had been addressing him lees and less lately…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yep, end of another chapter! I really wanted to thank everyone who's been telling me not to worry about my updates, and assuring me that my chapters didn't turn out as bad as I had thought (I'm a bit tough on myself. Probably not healthy, but…) Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! I wonder if I'll hit 100 before the end? Meh, thanks again!!!! (I'm really grateful)


	28. The Dark World

Disclaimer: No, I don't have the money…  
  
AN: TGIF! Inuyasha's on today too ^^ Things are weird around the house today…I was wondering if the chapter would be on time ^^ Anyways, Naraku has learned how to use the talismans for his own cause, and now the girls are on the run, while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are working together (finally) as they travel with Yasuo to Naraku's castle. Now, they don't know what Naraku currently has in his disposal, they just think he has the secret to the puzzle, so they could very well be walking into their own deaths. You're probably thinking "No way, you'd never kill them off." Ha, I've killed off my favourite characters in most of my stories, posted or not, so you'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Icari  
Chapter 27  
  
 "Kagome!" Sango shook her friend as the miko's eyes fluttered open. She sighed with relief and motioned at the others to come. "Kagome, I'm glad you're awake. You fainted after Naraku used you as his puppet." The younger girl frowned.  
  
 "W-what? Naraku? Where's are we?" Sitting up, Kagome's head swam, though it didn't really affect her vision, as the room they were in was nearly pitch black, if not for the faint stream of moonlight high over head that allowed her to see her friends.  
  
 "We're lost in Naraku's castle. After you fainted, he came in and attacked us. He knows how to use the talismans to recreate the power of my family's swords, and with the ones he stole combined, he could make blasts that nearly killed us." Kagome took a moment to process all this new information that Icari offered.  
  
 "But… Sesshomaru, he still has his, right?" the demon nodded. "If his combines with the other three, wouldn't it just cancel everything out? I mean, his grants life to those just dead, so combining with a killing blast would cancel it, right?" This time, the youkai hesitated.  
  
 "Or it could do just the opposite, and not only cancel itself out, but the whole space and time thing, and leave us with a whirling black miasma, that could simply dissolve everything in its path." They choked.  
  
 Rin stood up, determined, as she looked away from them, and all eyes turned to rest on her. "We have to find a way out of here and stop everyone from entering. Those blasts from the first three alone could kill someone, and if Sesshomaru has the last talisman…" Her voice trailed off, and she spoke in softer tones now. "He'll be first to die."  
  
 The others stood up, but more slowly, and went to comfort her. Sango patted the girl's right shoulder reassuringly.  
  
 "That won't happen Rin, it can't." even as the demon exterminator said that, Icari smelled salt coming from her direction. She was crying…  
  
 "I can't lie to myself and get my hopes up, Sango. I knew, for a long time now, that every corner that we turned, that could be the place where one of us dies… and I came to terms with that, and promised myself that I wouldn't always be sad because of it. But… I can't forgive myself if he died before I apologized for my behavior…"   
  
 The memories of before they were taken was still fresh in their minds, but it was recalled anyways. How long had it been? Was that day even over? They all stood, thinking back to the blissful peace they had been enjoying, until Icari broke all of their reveries.  
  
 "We can't stop now you guys, we have to help out the guys, from the inside out. But first, we need our weapons." They looked up, as if for the first time remembering that their weapons had been taken away a while back.  
  
 "Alright. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish." Kagome stated, and stood upright, determination practically radiating off of her. "Alright?"  
  
 "Alright." They grinned at each other and devised a strategy, and a few others that would work as well. Icari stepped forward and sniffed all around, searching for the similar scent that was Tensinshi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 A barrier flung all three youkai back from their goal, shooting Yasuo right out of the sky. His landing was softened by a bunch of bushes he landed on, though. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at one another before looking to see if their companion was hurt. A few bumps and bruises littered his body, but there was no real harm done.  
  
 "That's a tall barrier… his castle must be something. Yasuo muttered, a bit annoyed at not sensing it earlier. Inuyasha scoffed, brushing off his haori before turning to see Sesshomaru doing the same.  
  
 "Now what?" Sesshomaru scowled deeply, and reached a hand out to feel for what had through him back. When he touched air, he took a quick step forward. Big mistake. His hand burned easily and he pulled away quickly. "A barrier? I thought he would've used a disguising spell rather than this."  
  
 "Unusually wordy for you, isn't it? But Naraku probably did both, and then some. I'll take care of this one." Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga, silently thanking the little girl that had given him the red jewel, and, thinking of Kagome, transformed it.  
  
 "Inuyasha, remember, Naraku will go to large extents; this may be a very secure barrier." His statement was punctuated as a small rabbit, that happened to be hopping too fast, ran into a barrier, and was burned to a crisp. The fox that had been chasing it was also going too fast to stop, and the same thing happened to it. "I consider myself lucky that I am of demon blood, right now."  
  
 Inuyasha looked from where he knew the barrier was, then the two burned animals not far away from it. "Too bad we don't have the time to stop for dinner. That would've been very lucky." He shrugged and lifted the Tetsusaiga towards the invisible barrier. "Well, here it goes!"   
  
 He lifted the large sword over his head and hit the shield as hard as he could, being stopped by the barrier itself for only a split second before both forces started to try and destroy the other. Huge currents of energy and power blew to both sides, easily clearing the area of many of the shrubs, fallen branches, and the two roasted bodies. But the sword had still not won.  
  
 "What the??" Dark, ghoulish hands reached out from the opening Inuyasha was making, and as it opened even further, demons of all sorts clambered out. The first bunch was washed away as Yasuo directed water into the opening, but they were quickly replaced by more. Inuyasha's claws itched to collide with the demons' flesh, but the barrier had still not relented, and his job was becoming more difficult with all the hands trying to get at him.  
  
 "A little help here??" He roared over his shoulders, looking back just in time to see Sesshomaru readying his Poison Claw Attack. Ducking, with his hands still holding onto the Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru's attacks missed him narrowly and, only seconds afterwards, various dark liquids slid down his sword, some covering his silver hair.  
  
 "Watch it!" The sword fell through, and the barrier was weakened immensely, but it was still not gone, proved by the fact that demon blood seemed to hang in the air out of nowhere.  
  
 "Inuyasha, have you noticed that you're the only one talking?" Sesshomaru's claws swiped again, and more blood and melted demon flesh oozed to the ground. Inuyasha held the Tetsusaiga to the side and continued to swipe horizontally, opening the barrier much quicker now. With every swipe, a bit more of dark scenery was revealed, and more demons clambered to get out. All the while he slashed, Yasuo and Sesshomaru sent various attacks through the holes to ward off the ongoing army.  
  
 "And you're the ones having all the fun!" Tiny balls of water flew through the cracks in front of him, bursting on impact and sending demons flying (some exploding the thing if it got inside the body) as groups of four acidic stripes were skillfully shot to kill off twenty at a time.  
  
 With a final thrust, everything poured out, as if a bag of water had been cut, and the ground around the three demons turned a bit purple. Enemies flew through the hole, and were killed almost instantly by the brothers and the water demon. Annoyed at the onslaught, Inuyasha leaped back a few steps, and held his sword to send it most infamous attack.  
  
 "Kaze no kizu!" Nevertheless to say, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Yasuo were soon covered head to toe in dark, purple fluids, and some bits of flesh. The two older demons looked at the hanyou, annoyed. Inuyasha simply shrugged (a bit of dark ooze slipping off of his shoulder), "I was getting bored. Besides, we have more important things to do." And then, he shook everything off of himself in a very dog-like manner.  
  
 "Now, I remember why I despised you so much." Sesshomaru pulled off large bits of bloodied flesh and wiped the stuff off his face with his arm. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked into the dark, purple gateway towards Naraku's castle, a bit confused.  
  
 "Quite suiting for a man like Naraku; to have his own little world hidden away." Yasuo commented as he stepped into the second world. It was littered with bodies, and the whole place was deep purple and black, the moon the only thing that shone light in it. It wasn't the regular moon either; it was two phases different from the one they had left behind.  
  
 "Yeah, suiting for his death." Inuyasha muttered as he pensively looked around. No more demons… "I bet they weren't even Naraku's minions, just trying to get out of here."  
  
 They studied the area for a bit, before looking up to see a looming black castle on the horizon, skeletons of birds flying around. Inuyasha scoffed at the horrendously towering building, and crossed his arms, eyebrow raised.  
  
 "Can't he be a _little bit more original?" then his face turned from skeptic to thoughtful. "I guess it makes up for the baboon pelt."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Icari's head shot up from smelling for the scent of the weapons when three more familiar and distinct ones wafted over her nose. She lifted her head and sniffed a few times, before deciding that she should go to the window.  
  
 "Hey…" she started, never taking her eyes away from the precious, white glow. "I'm going up there to see something…" She jumped, easily clearing the distance to the window, and perching on a bar stretching from one side of the hall to the other.   
  
 The window had bars lining every which way, and she knew better that to touch it; and ominous black aura surrounded it. But she looked beyond the bars towards the scenery below, and saw that the land was barren and dead. "How suiting." She muttered.  
  
 Resisting the urge to lean against the window, Icari tipped herself forward, and spied three black dots on the horizon, moving. She breathed in, and noticed how close the scent said they were, but how far away they seemed. 'must've been here for a while, their pretty low down… the scents must've risen'. She looked down to the three below her and jumped down.  
  
 "Yasuo, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru are here, but no sign of anyone else." Sango looked half relieved, and half disappointed at the fact that Miroku wasn't there. Rin and Kagome only looked anxious.  
  
 "Then we have to find our weapons quickly, so that we can help them when the time comes." Everyone nodded at Kagome's statement, and Icari bent down again to determine which way they were going. She stood a minute later, and pointed to their left.  
  
 "Come on."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Oooh, so they finally got there, after going through everything… Oh, please comment on my fight scene, I'm trying to learn how to write them ^^ Miroku comes back in the next chapter… just for Sango… but anyway, thanks for 60 reviews!! Looks like I can try to go for 100. Maybe._


	29. Possessed

Disclaimer: I own what I own, and it's definitely not any manga/anime  
  
AN: Heh, thanks for all the comments on the fight scene, appreciate it lots! And there will probably be more, depending on what happens… I'm going to try and stretch this story until the end of the month, though I'm not quite sure how to do that, and get it done by Jan. 31. Action segment should be done in about, two or three more chapters, then I could do a bit on the aftermath, and then I could do a chapter or two on what the talismans are for… Yeah… Icari is starting to come to an end people, after three… no, four months of writing. I've already got an idea for my next two stories (one original, and one Gundam Wing) then after those, I'll start another Inuyasha story. Yep, that's my plan… But no frets, there are plenty of other good stories out there while I'm gone… and there's still a while of this! Lastly, to end off my regular rant, I wanted to thank everyone who's been sticking with me through thick and thin! I couldn't of had done it without you, you're the best! *salute* heh, yes… I happen to be a bit insane…  
  
Icari  
Chapter 28  
  
 'Ever since being thrown into the jail cell a few hours back, (even though it felt like years ago) Icari had become a bit of… our guardian.' That was what was going through Kagome's head as she watched the said youkai's claws thrust through another guard's stomach from around the corner. Seeing this, Kagome was slightly surprised as a thought flickered through her head, 'way back when, I would've been sick.'  
  
 _A lot has changed._ A voice inside her head whispered. She noted it with regret.  
  
 A small whimper was heard to her right, and Kagome turned to see Rin in another guard's arms, dangling in the air. The guard smirked with yellow rotten teeth, daring Icari to try and fight him. The idiot was using Rin as a shield. Unbeknownst to him, Sango was behind him, holding a sword dropped by someone they had killed earlier.  
  
 "Oh no you don't!" The flat of the sword connected with the thing's head, and efficiently knocked him out. He fell to the ground, but not before Icari took Rin out of his arms. They stopped, looked at each other, then at Sango.  
  
 "Nice arm." Icari commented, looking surprised. Sango shrugged with a smile.  
  
 "Do you even look at what I have to throw at demons? It's not exactly small. So, how much farther?" With a laugh, Icari sniffed the air and turned about, trying to figure out where they were, and where their weapons were.  
  
 "Well, at least we now have makeshift weapons." Sango threw a sword at Icari, and tucked one at her side. Kagome found some bow and arrows on the unconscious demon, and Rin a tough looking sheath. They all tried out their weapons for a second.  
  
 "It'll work, but I still want my staff back." Rin sighed. The others murmured in agreement. They were about to walk off, until Sango cleared her throat. They turned to see her pointing down at the unconscious guard.  
  
 "What to do with him?" Icari cocked her head from side to side, hesitant on killing the guy.  
  
 "I'm usually against killing someone when they're defenseless… but I doubt he'll be that defenseless when he wakes up. So, I won't kill him… the window will do the trick." She grabbed him by one claw and jumped until she was nearly level with the window in this certain section of the hall and threw the unconscious guy upward. The ominous, black aura reached out to him as he hit the window, and seemed to fill him. The youkai gave a bit of a disgusted look, and fell down beside her friends.  
  
 With a faint thud, probably softened by his layers of fat, he fell down near them, his eyes dark and lifeless. "Hate to be him." And they left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Miroku woke with the wind slapping tendrils of hair against his face, and he sat up to find he was on Kirara, and was heading… somewhere. Quick references to the stars told him that he was heading towards Keade's hut, and he frowned when no one else was on Kirara with him, save for the kitsune.  
  
 "Ugh, what's going on?" His head swam as he struggled to stay stable. Kirara turned her head to acknowledge him and landed. Miroku climbed off, kitsune in hand, and the large fire cat turned back into her normal, tiny state. "Great, I'm in the middle of nowhere, and the only one who can tell me what's going on is unconscious."  
  
 With a sigh, the monk sat down and concentrated on remembering what had happened prior, and why his throat felt odd. Bits and pieces of Rin running into camp, crying flashed through his head, then Kagura and Kanna floating down from the sky. He remembered the fight, and then being knocked unconscious as they flew off.  
  
 "How come I'm so calm about this?" He muttered as the memories hit him full force. Kirara mewed and rubbed up against his knee. For a minute, he simply sat there, wondering what to do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "Not another one." A new army of demons ran towards the three men, and they all got their weapons ready. Yasuo hesitated, before backing up. He was no use to them until they shed blood. Inuyasha stepped up first, and cut his hand. Using that blood, he killed off a few with his Deadly Claw attack. He turned and gave Yasuo and thumbs up.  
  
 As Sesshomaru continued to kill, the water demon began his chant, although he felt uneasy about it. Earlier on, he had noted that there was no water for him to control, and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to fight. Sesshomaru had simply said that there was water in blood…  
  
 'Don't let this taint my power…' Yasuo's eyes opened and the blood of the dead demons flew to him. With his magic, the blood was made into strong rope, then laced together to make a scarlet net. All four corners wrapped themselves around the huge group of demons, and then opened up to reveal everyone stuck to it like flies in a spider's own web. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who had dodged the stuff long ago, pulled out Tetsusaiga and Toukijin and nodded curtly to the water demon.  
  
 Within seconds, all of their opponents sunk to the ground along with the net holding them captive. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
 "I guess there's no real difference between blood and water to your magic… great show." Sheathing his massive sword, the hanyou patted Yasuo on the back. The water demon, though, was staring only at his hands, transfixed by the power running through them. It hadn't taken much, but his magic was tainted now. Who knew the consequences?  
  
 "Come on, we have some girls to save." Yasuo responded quickly, and began to walk towards the looming castle. Inuyasha gave him a look and huffed.  
  
 "Jeez, what's with him?" The hanyou eyed the water demon carefully, and then Sesshomaru hit him on the head.  
  
 "I finally understand. He's been hiding his youkai blood until now. The use of demon blood with his magic has reawakened it, and he's afraid that he'll become a monster. Today… is the day Naraku dies." Inuyasha looked at his brother nervously, then at the demon practically running towards the castle.  
  
 "Did I ever mention I hate it when people speak in tongue?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Miroku, for the second time that day, stepped off of Kirara with Shippo in his hands. They were finally at Keade's hut.  
  
 "Shippo, you have to stay here. I'm going after Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." The kitsune looked as if he was about to say something, but saw the seriousness in Miroku's face.  
  
 "I wish I could come with you. Momma's going to be worried." He dropped his head and kicked at the ground, trying to guilt the monk into letting him go. The monk, though, simply climbed on Kirara.  
  
 "No. Kagome's going to worry about you more if you're in the middle of the battle. Besides, if she knows you're with Keade's, she'll be alright." The kitsune nodded solemnly and ran off to join the priestess. Miroku went to leave, but a small yell caught his attention.  
  
 "Miroku!! Something's wrong with Kaede!" Shippo hopped from one foot to the other while frantically pointing at the hut. "She's sick, and mumbling. Miroku!! I think she's possessed!"  
  
 Miroku looked at the kit to make sure he wasn't lying before running off to check on the priestess. As Shippo had said, she was lying on her back and mumbling under her breath. She looked feverish.  
  
 "Lady Kaede!" The monk was knelt down beside her and checking her over when her eyes shot open, but they were dull and lifeless. Her words became clearer as she continued to speak.  
  
 "Those fated have gone and are going still. Demons and humans together to fight those fallen. Clashes of power withstand those told. From life to death will they fight, while spirits gone shall hold the light." Frowning, Miroku tried to make sense of what the old woman said but when she began to glow, he focused his attention on her again.  
  
 Kaede's eyes closed while her white aura grew. When they opened again, they held life in them, but somehow, Miroku could tell it wasn't Kaede's. She looked at him, and spoke, but her voice wasn't hers. It was Kikyo's.  
  
 "Monk? What are you still doing here? Quickly go and help the others? The fire cat you have outside will find them."  
  
 "Kikyo?" Kaede… Or Kikyo scowled at him.  
  
 "Yes, of course it's Kikyo! Just get going!" Miroku gulped and scurried off, leaving Kikyo alone. When he left, she looked down at Shippo. "At least I stopped her before she revealed too much to him… What are you looking at, demon?"  
  
 "I… uh… nothing!" Shippo gulped and ran off. Kikyo sighed. Children.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Shorter than usual… though… Kikyo got sassy in there ^^ Oh yet… Sorry Silverclaws, I couldn't make a less gory fight scene. I hope you liked!! I gotta go now, since I have to go kill my little brother. See ya in two days!


	30. Playing With Minds

Disclaimer: I can't even give my little brother a Birthday present!! Not that he's really important or anything…  
  
AN: January 13th, my little brother's birthday. *sigh* he's been asking for money, even though he's only 10. Anyways, I hit 70! Thank you so much! Last chapter was a bit odd, but I still got reviews. It's getting harder to keep up with my schedule. Well, hope you enjoy!  
  
Icari  
Chapter 29  
  
 "Kirara, is that it?" Miroku turned towards the source of the dark aura, which was just a bit to the left. It sent chills down his spine, as it did the fire cat's, but they kept a steady pace. When the source came into view, he saw that it was a tear in the world, linking it to another. A darker world.  
  
 "I don't even need to ask if they're here, this could only be Inuyasha's work." Miroku bend down to trace the bottom of the door to the other world, surprised when his finger made it larger quite easily, like paper, though outside the door, it was like a wall.  
  
 Both monk and fire cat strode in, the dark world making them shiver, but they ignored it. A looming, black figure stood against the horizon, a castle. Ahead of them, muddy footprints were engraved into the ground, and it was clear that they were the demons'. Miroku climbed back on Kirara and held on as she bounded off again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 The guards were too easy. Inuyasha hit one down and Sesshomaru the other. That was it.  
  
 "Makes you wonder; is this a trap?" Yasuo muttered as he half-limped, half stumbled into the castle gates, making the two others exchange a look. The three of them looked up and down every which way, before deciding there were no more traps or anything of the like.  
  
 "I guess not. Come on, I doubt there's anything in there that we can't handle..." Inuyasha trailed off as his eyes followed Yasuo's pace. "Hey there… you alright?" The water demon looked back at the hanyou.  
  
 "I'll be fine, using magic drains me… besides, who knows what you'll need for the final battle?" He shot Inuyasha an unusually boyish grin and kept on walking farther into the castle. The hanyou sighed and ran in.  
  
 While dragging himself inside, Yasuo was lifted into the air and heft on Inuyasha's back from behind. When given a questioning look, Inuyasha scoffed and walked into the castle, muttering his explanation.  
  
 "You have to save your energy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "Guards, guards, and some more guards, how boring does this get?" Icari unceremoniously flung a whole batch of them into the wall, knocking them unconscious. Rin and Kagome relaxed themselves while Sango walked over to the door on the wall.  
  
 "This it?" She asked, and waiting for the response. Icari nodded and sat down, a bit tired of what had happened in the last hour. They had finally found the closet, but it was locked. Kagome walked up to her and looked inside. The lock was an older one, and she could tell how it was secured. She took the long, slender sword from Sango and shoved the tip in as far as she could. Playing around with it, she heard the low groan of the lock undoing and handed the sword back to her friend.  
  
 "How did you do that Kagome?" She shrugged.  
  
 "These are really old locks in my time, and are really simple. Nothing compared to a computer of the math, so it was easy." The young miko replied with a smile. Sango walked around her and pulled the old door open, revealing a small heap of weapons. Icari and Rin Appeared by them and smiled,  
  
 "That's ours." With a grin, they all went in to pick up their weapons and fitting them on. Kagome sighed in relief as she treasured the feel of her own bow and arrows.  
  
 "Nothing like it." Sango agreed as she adjusted Hiraikotsu on her back. Rin and Icari both fingered their staff and sword and murmured an agreement. "Now, we find Naraku?"  
  
 "You bet! This way!" Icari chirped and headed over to their left, so happy to have Tensinshi back she almost ran way ahead of her friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "What a battle field… it looks like Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Yasuo won." Kirara growled in agreement as she took a few more strides, and landing on the ground not far away from the castle. Miroku climbed off her and waited for the fire cat to transform back before continuing. The world itself stunk of death and corruption.  
  
 They walked the short distance to the entrance, where Miroku stopped. Kirara sniffed around and mewed.  
  
 "Just missed them then? We better hurry; who knows how far in they already are. But first…" A mantra was pulled out of his robes, and Miroku held it in front of him. Chanting, the slip of paper began to grow and after a few minutes, Miroku slapped it on the doorway.  
  
 A white, crystalline spot grew from the mantra, spreading about two or three inches every way.  White footsteps glowed on the floor, resembling two pawed pair or feet and a pair of shoes. They headed to the right, and seemed to of been in a hurry. As quickly as they came, the were gone, and Miroku pulled the scroll off of the wall.  
  
 "How odd…" He shook the mantra of a dark, purplish ooze. Miroku threw it to the ground. "That ooze, it has the same aura as Naraku… it's like, his presence is everywhere…"  
  
 Kirara mewed again. "No, we do have to be very careful. For all we know, the whole castle could be made out of Naraku's tentacles, just waiting to cave in on us." With that, they began walking in the direct the two youkai and hanyou had gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Something about the castle was bothering him, like, it was _alive_. It felt… so dark and… Sesshomaru couldn't find the words for it, but it seemed that he was the only one in his group feeling the ominously dark feeling that inhabited the place. Every dark hall had it, and every corner revealed only more. He didn't dare sniff in too much of the air; even it had something in it.  
  
 They turned the corner and bluish white orbs flew by them.  
  
 "Souls?" Inuyasha whispered from his right. Yasuo was gripping onto the hanyou tightly, as if he was trying to stay conscious. His dark eyes focused on the dancing orbs as the turned the corner they had just gone by.  
  
 "Yeah… I can't possibly imagine what they're doing here…" Sesshomaru whipped his head forwards again, listening for an enemy, but instead, he found himself staring into the holes of his father's skull.  
  
 "The hell?" He turned to Yasuo and Inuyasha, but they were gone. He stood, alone, in his father's graveyard, a cold gust playing with his hair. Staring out into the deathly abyss, Sesshomaru saw every detail that he had seen on his last "visit" here.  
  
 "Sesshomaru…" A small, pained voice called out to him, from behind. It was Rin, sitting on the large shoulder blade, a hand to her heart and her eyes looking into his, deep and dead. There was a small patch of blood on her shirt.  
  
 "Rin!" He began to run to her, but she also started to fade away. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, something was telling him it was a trap, but his need to help Rin blinded him, and he felt his foot slip, and his weight beginning to fall…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "Gah! You asshole!" Inuyasha gripped at the demon's wrist and tried to pull his unconscious brother out of the endless hole. Sesshomaru was looking up at him, but not really seeing him… he had heard the guy call out Rin's name.  
  
 Sesshomaru blinked and the scenery changed, showing him Inuyasha's half-worried, half-angry face only a bit more than an arm's length away. He looked like he was in deep concentration.  
  
 "Hey bastard, How about trying to get yourself back up? My arm's not going to last forever you know!" Sesshomaru looked down and noticed for the first time that he was hanging in mid-air, only being supported by his little brother, who was holding onto his wrist, and losing grip. He growled deeply, knowing he had just been played a fool by Naraku.  
  
 "On moment…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Icari's right eye glinted in the low moonlight as she smelled Naraku's scent so close. She was just going to have to kick his ass for messing with her and her brothers. As they walked, it was revealed that beyond that door was a large room, where they would drop to. It was completely stone, or something of the like. Not a very decorated place.  
  
 Kagura and Kanna flowed up and appeared in the way, Icari reflexively taking out her sword, a small smirk growing on her face. Behind her, Sango, Kagome and Rin had all their weapons drawn, though not as sure of themselves as she was.  
  
 The three demoness' stood, weapons drawn, watching the other side carefully. Slowly, from the back of the castle to where they stood, it melted away, quite literally, and revealed the scenery outside to everyone. When it was all done, the six women were standing in an open arena, made from nothing but rock. Purple vines rose out of the ground on the sides, and began to creep in closer to the middle, where Icari, Sango, Kagome and Rin stood.  
  
 "It's time, dog, to stop this nonsense." Kagura moved into a fighting stance, her fan out in front her. Icari did the same, her faithful sword held out. Kanna simply flew off to the side while Icari's lot busied themselves with destroying the vines threatening to lace themselves into their legs.  
  
 "Lets, you dainty little wind prancer." It seemed name calling ran in the family. Both smirked, more than ready for this fight, and began to circle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Naraku smirked as he watched the scenes unfold. Sesshomaru had already shown his weakness: a human girl, and the dog woman and his offspring, Kagura, were about to kill each other. Now, what else could he do to make his day more interesting?  
  
 The monk had just arrived…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ha ha! Done another chapter!! Next chapter will probably be the finale, since it's all action, then it's just the aftermath and stuff. Now, in every story I've written, a favorite character of mine dies… hmmm, I wonder if this will be the same…


	31. Reunion Of Friends, Beginning of the Bat...

Disclaimer: I think you've got the idea…  
  
AN: Gah, this chapter's tough… though… I think it turned out well. I wanted to (once again) thank you for all the reviews!! There are only a few more chapters of Icari left you guys… then I'm done with Inuyasha fics for a while. I think about… September at the latest (I could be wrong) I'll start on another one, but better than this now that I have a bit of experience and a good feel of all the characters. Thanks for all the comments and criticism people! It helped!  
  
 Also, for animemistress, Kaede was possessed by Kikyo for that bit because, in her sleep, she could interpret whatever it was they were planning in the afterlife, and Kikyo knew about it. I had something that could change fate itself and she had to stop it, so she stopped her sister by taking control of her. All the weird stuff I put in last chapter helps show that this battle was going to be really important…  
  
Icari  
Chapter 30  
  
 "Kirara… do you… hear that?" The little cat looked up at the monk curiously, before jumping into a defensive stance. Seconds later, Large, black tentacles burst from the ground and wrapped themselves around the two. A faint cackle echoed down the halls. The room they had been standing in melted away and Miroku could see that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Yasuo weren't that far away. In fact, they were watching, dumbfounded, as Miroku was hefted high into the sky.  
  
 Soon enough, the monk could see the girls too, on a small open arena not far to his right. Kanna and Kagura were there also. Fascinated, Miroku's eyes were trained on Icari as she fought the wind demon gracefully, seeming to have fun while she was at it. Sango, Kagome, and Rin were slashing away at vines that flew at them from every which way, most likely controlled by Kanna.  
  
 "Sango!"  Miroku called, but the demon exterminator didn't hear. Icari did, but only barely acknowledged it. That was when his eyes looked down to focus on his current… situation. Flexing his hands as he swayed back and forth, wrapped by the tentacle, the monk closed his eyes and began a mantra. In his mind's eye, he saw Inuyasha running towards him with Yasuo on his back, Sesshomaru not far behind. Though, his powers had grown in the last few years, and he could now use more attacks than his wind tunnel.  
  
 Both hands pressed against the large bit of flesh, white bolts ran though the tentacle; making it withdraw. Both monk and cat fell, but Kirara turned into her largest form and caught him in mid-air. They landed on the bit of stone where Inuyasha had stopped and Miroku jumped down.  
  
 "Miroku! Did you see the girls?" he nodded and pointed towards the direction he had seen the platform where the fight was taking place. Inuyasha strained his ears in their direction and listened carefully.  
  
 "Icari's facing off with Kagura, and the others are keeping vines away from the battle as not to ensnare your sister. Apparently, Kanna is controlling the vines; she seemed in deep concentration." Miroku explained.  
  
 "Funny, though, I'm not sure if she's ever used that power before." Inuyasha huffed. He turned to them and slumped his shoulders slightly, careful not to drop the water youkai on his back. "There's something moving between us and Kagome, I think it's those vine things. We can't go on Kirara, or else they might get us in midair. We'll have to walk."  
  
 The group nodded, and Miroku looked over at Yasuo.  
  
 "He looks terrible, what happened?" Miroku walked around the hanyou to inspect the demon.  
  
 "He used blood instead of water for his magic, and did some pretty fancy things. Now he's exhausted, but I don't know about sick." Inuyasha explained, turning his head every which way to see that was going on. Miroku nodded and searched his robes.  
  
 "Here's an herb I found a while back, Yasuo. Chew it, and it'll help you regain your strength." The small, leafy plant was brought to the demon's lips and he took it gratefully. "With your demon blood, I'm guessing you'll be back on your feet and in full strength in time."  
  
Yasuo nodded, already feeling the effects.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Icari dodged another of the wind demon's gusts, and sent some flailing vines behind her over the edge. Keeping on the defensive, Icari stepped from side to side for an opening. 'There!' Her mind screamed, and Icari swiped for it with her claws. The demon dodged, and sent another gust her way. It was deflected by Tensinshi and bounced right back. Kagura hit it back and this continued on for some time. Finally, Kagura's magic power started to drain, since it went a bit quicker than physical energy.  
  
 The gust hit the demon full blast, and shot her back. Icari took this as her one opening.  
  
 Heading over to the demon, she hit Kagura on the head with Tensinshi's dull side, so that its powers would not be used. This guaranteed a few minutes time for Icari to kill the girl.  
  
 "Too bad that I had to kill such a worthy opponent." She lifted the other demon's arm and bit into it, letting her poison flow into her veins. Once she was sure there was enough, Icari stood and turned. Sango and Rin were still beating at the vines, while Kagome strung and arrow into her bow. Kanna was distracted by the fact that her sister lay unconscious only feet away from her.  
  
 The arrow flew, and Kanna realized it too late, though there was no reaction when it pierced her mirror straight in the middle. Cracks distorted the mirror's clean reflection, and white souls began to fly out, slowly. More orbs flew from the vines, proving that they had just been giving another's souls to make them behave as they did.  
  
 The mirror shattered, and Kanna fell listlessly to the ground, smoke coming out of her and slowly disintegrating her body. Over to the side, Kagura's eyes shot open as smoke began to flow from her too. Her eyes rested on Kanna before closing, and her body was gone too. In the end, the four ladies stood there, tired and worn.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 The door came upon them abruptly as they ran, and Inuyasha nearly went right past. It was no doubt the right one. Icari's back was turned to them as she panted, and the scents of the others came from behind her. A bit tired, Inuyasha managed to wheeze her name out.  
  
 "Icari…" the youkai turned, and he felt that he had never been happier to see her green cape flying about. She studied them for a second and sighed in relief.  
  
 "Inuyasha…"  
  
The ground underneath them melted away, literally. All solid turned into a sticky fluid almost instantly and everyone began to fall with the chunks of gush. Inuyasha searched around for Kagome, but only saw flashes of green over in her direction. Icari was free-falling too, but she'd be alright.  
  
 "Kirara!" Sango called from her place, and the fire cat shook herself of any debris on her and leapt towards her master in her large form. Sango was caught, then Kagome, and Rin, then Miroku. She finally turned to help the three demons and one hanyou before they hit the ground. They were all caught.  
  
 Kirara landed on the ground, but the day's activities took affect and she fell forward, dropping everyone to the ground with a low thud. It was a moment before they had all gathered their bearings and began to acknowledge what had just happened.  
  
 "Inuyasha!"  
  
 "Sesshomaru!"  
  
 "Miroku!"  
  
 "Icari…"  
  
 Rin ran to her mate and embraced him, while Sango did the same to the monk. Kagome instantly sought for her hanyou's embrace while Icari patted her little brother on the back before going to the older. Yasuo watched her from a distance, now only beginning to stand. There was a snicker from his right.  
  
 "A little reunion before your deaths, I presume? You may have killed my minions, but I am _not that weak." Naraku appeared stepped into view from the white mist that had obscured their sight. By raising his arms out wide, the mist dispersed, clearing the dark meadow. Black, looming trees moved, but now with the wind, they were alive and moving.  
  
 "I've been preparing for this moment for so long, and I've learned quite a few tricks over the last few years, for example, how to make your own world…" the trees turned into dark, thick tentacles as he spoke, and his arms fell limply at his sides as a slow smirk tugged at his lips. "It isn't easy, but it gives you quite an advantage. Now, I say, Let the games begin, shall we?"  
  
 Icari, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru growled deeply in their throats. Yasuo stood tall, unwavering, as he prepared himself for battle. Sango pulled out Hiraikotsu as Kagome prepared her bow. Rin stayed back, knowing this was out of her game, while Kirara and Miroku took fighting stances. Naraku smirked again.  
  
 Icari, tired of all this, stepped up ahead of everybody and readied herself to pounce. "Naraku, you've done nothing but corrupt everything around you. Mark my words, you __will die." Naraku only laughed in response.  
  
 Yasuo walked up beside her, and touched her shoulder lightly, telling her he was right beside her to the end. His powers concentrated, he murmured to her, "Draw blood."  
  
 Her body turned from solid into a ball of light, and heavy winds blew in the area. A low growl echoed in the distance, seeming to come from the earth itself, and the ball of light flew until it was above the treetops and grew. Soon, it had grown so bright everyone shielded their light, obscuring their vision.  
  
 A large presence's aura emitted off of a figure in front of her, and Kagome moved her arm to see a large, snarling dog in Icari's place, Yasuo underneath her, between her legs. Two large fangs protruded from her bottom half of her mouth, and acidic drops of pure poison dripped onto the ground, burning a large hole every time. Her golden eyes were set on Naraku, who was regarding her curiously.  
  
 Icari, it was Icari in her true form. She was just as large as Sesshomaru, though her body sleeker and the marking under her eyes were a tad shorter. The protruding fangs were definitely a difference too.  
  
 Another growl emitted from her throat, and Naraku laughed.  
  
 "I'll kill you first." Kagome blinked, and opened her eyes to see that Naraku's tentacles had been brought out, and he was now in his octopi form, for a lack of better words. Inuyasha drew out Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru, Toukijin, But Icari turned to snarl at them too. Inuyasha blinked in surprise beside her.  
  
 "L- Let her go first?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dun dun dun… I've finally decided that Naraku dies the next chapter, and I know if someone dies or not, but I'm keeping that a secret. Also, Icari may seem a bit ignorant in this chapter when she didn't go to Yasuo during the Reunion, but Yasuo went to her before she transformed, so I'd like to explain that. I want to make her more of a family person, and leave her own love needs until the end, while caring for her brothers' first. More will be explained later._


	32. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I think you've got the idea…  
  
AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews!! It doesn't really look like I'll be getting to a hundred (But I'll get pretty damn close!), since there are only a few more chapters left… yes, I can't believe Icari's coming to an end either. I loved writing it for the most part~! But, there's a lot of work to be done before I start the two stories I've been planning for such a long time… and I think I read something abut making a sequel… I don't think so. As much I want to, I have a strict policy of a maximum of 2 stories at a time so I can keep with quick updates, but my ideas pop out of no where. Now, if you have anything that confused you before, ask me soon so I can answer. Thanks for everything you guys!! I loved writing for you!  
  
Icari  
Chapter 31  
  
 Icari jumped into the air, claws ready for and attack. Naraku turned directly as her and raised an arm. Kagome realized, with horror, that that was the arm that he had the talismans in.  
  
 "I-" her warning was stopped when she was flung into a tree by a quick glance from Naraku. The dark power bound her there, and covered her mouth so that she couldn't speak. The only good part about that was the fact that Naraku had been distracted, and the dog youkai slashed him across the face. Her giant fangs were plunged into his arm, hitting one of the three talismans. Nothing happened.  
  
 "Foolish dog." Naraku murmured as he swung his entire body to hit her, making Icari go flying a few hundred feet. As she lay there, sprawled out, a second orb of light shot into the air, and Sesshomaru was transformed. Inuyasha ran up towards Naraku and swung Tetsusaiga, cutting away at the larger tentacles, but two more always took its place.  
  
 "This isn't going to work…" Yasuo whispered, and watched as Sesshomaru and Icari launched their attack, both distracting Naraku enough so that he didn't attack. Icari was the one that drew the blood. "Now…"  
  
 The water demon jumped back a few feet and called at Naraku's blood. It coiled around his hand like a rope, and he yanked at it, hard. The other end of the long ribbon was attached to the large demon's neck, causing him to topple over and fall face first onto the ground. Inuyasha, seeing his opening, slashed at Naraku's head, desperate to make an impact.  
  
 Naraku recovered easily, and shot at the two dog demons with a poisonous ball of gas. They were both thrown to the ground, twitching as they tried their best to maintain their larger state. Yasuo was next on his target list, and Naraku wrapped two tentacles around the demon. Squeezing him, Inuyasha could faintly hear the crushing of the demon's bones as he cried out.  
  
 "Oh no you don't!" The Tetsusaiga cut through the two tentacles and freed Yasuo, then Inuyasha caught him and carried him over to Kagome, who was still bound to the tree. He looked at her, and in a moment's hesitation, decided that it would be better to go back to the attack. "Sango, come here and help her out, will you?"  
  
 The demon exterminator quickly complied, and Inuyasha turned back to Naraku, who was currently being attacked by his brother and sister. Right now, he could wish for nothing more than to become a full demon, like them, and help them in the fight a bit better. But, he had Tetsusaiga…  
  
 Icari pounced at Naraku again, this time a little more aware of the power he had in his arm, and turned away just as Sesshomaru came to attack. Naraku, a bit confused, turned only to see a large youkai claw slash at his face, blinding him. Both brother and sister stopped sided by side and watched him warily as he smirked. The test was over.  
  
 "Dogs, such inferior creatures… always there to follow their master…" As he held out both hands to his left and right, black, swirling balls appeared. "You should be trained…" the two small balls grew abruptly, and launched themselves at the two giant dogs before they could move a muscle. They were shot away, into the night sky, and hit the invisible barrier that separated the real world from Naraku's world. The black energy cracked at their bodies as the fell, and finally hit the ground with a loud thud.  
  
 "Naraku!" the said demon turned, to see Inuyasha on the ground, holding his Tetsusaiga out in front of him and growling deeply. He smirked. "Naraku! You won't get away with that. I'll personally make sure of it."  
  
 He jumped, and raised his sword to hit at the large octopus… or whatever. Naraku held out the arm that homed the three talismans and a large, red whip appeared, fitting snugly into his fist. Tetsusaiga came down, but the whip hit at it, causing an explosion from the two forces. Inuyasha was pushed back, skidding along the ground as he tried to stop himself.  
  
 "The hell?"  
  
 "Inuyasha, do you not recognize the aura, or smell?" Despite the situation he was in, Inuyasha sniffed the air, a smelled the slight scent of Tetsusaiga, and rock. The talisman. So he _had learned how to use it, but not in the way they had been looking for. Before he could speak, Naraku laughed. "I suppose, Inuyasha, my greatest nemesis, that it's only fitting that you are the first one to experience its power?"  
  
 The Red whip cracked as he hit the air, sending large waves of death over the land. Beneath him, some of the grass withered, as did any small leaves in the trees, but the larger bodies were sustained.  
  
 "Funny, isn't it, how all there years, I've been working so hard to get the jewel, and even for a while, Tetsusaiga, but the whole time, these rocks could've done just the thing I wanted to do…"  
  
 Kagome's eyes shot open; there was still one more talisman! Yasuo still laid at her feet, unconscious, but Sango and Miroku were still there. Now, if only she could get rid of the appendages binding her, she could get the damn thing! At least… that would be able to slow Naraku down…  
  
 The binds on her mouth fell away as Miroku chanted, and she gasped in surprise. Sango was at her side immediately, checking her over. For a second, she was completely speechless, but the words tumbled out of her mouth soon enough.  
  
 "Life, the life talisman, Sango, we have to get it before Naraku!" She gasped, and Sango's eyes widened in realization.  
  
 "Kagome, can you tell me where in is?" The younger girl nodded, and she closed her eyes to try and find the faint aura of the stone. The binds began to fall away at her body, and she slumped forward in surprise, losing her concentration for a bit, stalling her a bit.  
  
 "There. In the bushes to the left!" she pointed with her right hand before falling forward as the last of her binds fell away. Sango caught her and set her down before going to investigate the tiny shrub.  
  
 Sesshomaru shook off the dark energy as he stood back on his legs, growling. This was the second time he had been shot down, and he was not one to make a fool of! Icari was coming to beside, him, and, knowing that she was alright, ran off to kill Naraku. He arrived quickly, and saw Inuyasha cutting away at the large demon. The tentacles were not a good thing to cut, though, since they would not stop growing.  
  
 He pounced again, landing on Naraku's back and swatting at his body with his claws. His mouth clamped over his head as Naraku struggled violently to get him off. Blood dripped down his lower jaw as he clamped harder, and screaming could be heard. The hand holding a red whip seemed to be ready for attack, but he ignored it, not really caring about a few whip marks. He stayed on Naraku for a while, until Icari jumped on him, pushing him off. Miraculously, the things head was still on his shoulders.  
  
 He growled at his sister, not knowing why she had stopped him, but she watched at the whip cracked in the air, and Sesshomaru could see the few the few tufts of grass wilting. She barked to him, "The whipped is the death talismans, and can cause death easily, even more efficient than Tetsusaiga."  
  
 Sesshomaru looked from the whip to the grass, and replied to Icari, saying that he'd be more careful. They both stood, readying for another double attack.  
  
 "Inuyasha…" His ears flicked as he heard Yasuo calling his name. Seeing as how Naraku was being distracting, Inuyasha ran over to where the water demon was being cared for by Rin,  Kagome and Sango. "Inuyasha…"  
  
 "What? This better be good." Yasuo smiled a bit and reached out to him.  
  
 "Kneel down and lay Tetsusaiga to the side, and don't worry, this is temporary…" He hesitated, but did so anyways. Yasuo's eyes closed, and a chant began to form on his lips. His hand fell to his side as Yasuo fainted from exhaustion.  
  
 "The hell?" Inuyasha stood, and reached for his Tetsusaiga, but a surge of energy ran through his veins. From her spot on the ground, Kagome gasped. Inuyasha looked at her as another surge overtook him. "What?"  
  
 "Inuyasha… there's a crescent moon on your head!" He looked at her, disbelieving, but then his vision turned read, and he was swept up in a ball of light.  He felt his clothes dissolving into him, and his body growing as he was raised higher and higher into the sky. Then, in a flash, he was back on the ground, but with paws, and a much larger muzzle. Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Icari regarded him strangely, and he realized what had happened.   
  
 He was in his demon form.  
  
 Naraku didn't waste another second, and he held another whip, a purple one, and held it above his head. "If death didn't work, I'll just steal your soul!" The whip came crashing down towards him, but, borrowing his new found speed, he was out of the way soon enough.  
  
 Icari growled, which Inuyasha easily understood as a signal to attack. All three ran straight into the demon, with their claws, fangs, or whatever they had as weapons, and Naraku fell to the ground, blood coming from every which way. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and saw her with her arrow, a purifying aura already surrounding it as she notched it in place.  
  
 "Move!" The arrow flew and they all were out of the way as a blinding light emitted from Naraku, starting from when the arrow hit it. There was a deathly scream as light purged the ends of his body, and Naraku collapsed to the ground, slowly melting away into a puddle of poison. Inuyasha looked at the puddle in shock as hundreds of demon spirits flew away, wailing as they left to the afterlife.  
  
 Exhaustion tore at all of them and they swayed on their feet. Finally, all three began to shrink, and they ell to the ground in their human forms. As they laid on the ground, resting, hundreds of ribbons covered all three siblings, seemingly coming from the inside, and fell loosely around them before melting into their previous clothes.  
  
 Kagome, Rin, Miroku and Sango looked from Icari, to Inuyasha, to Sesshomaru to Yasuo, watching as they all slept in the purple world. A great, tearing sound was heard in the sky and they all looked, amazed to see the purple skies dissolving into blue, and the scenery turn into the world they knew.  
  
 "Did we…"  
  
 "Fight all through the night?"  
  
 Miroku looked at both Kagome and Rin Before collapsing to the ground himself, exhausted. Sango laughed and sat down, her heart light with the fact that Naraku was dead.  
  
 "Yeah, we did."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Wow, that was certainly something. I think I was inspired by all those fantasy video games I've seen for this, though it was lots of fun. Please review!! I want feedback on this particular chapter (since I liked it, so I want to know what you think). Still a couple more chapters of aftermath… oh well, not the end yet.  
  
 Oh, and a little shout out to animemistress419, ryguy5387, silverclaws and ahnimals who have been reviewing so much! And if I missed anyone, I still really appreciate your reviews, as well as everyone else!_


	33. Flying Jaken LOL

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!  
  
AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, really! I really had to laugh out loud at some of them! It even brought me out of my art stupor, I think. :P Thanks again everybody! You've been a lot of help through out the whole story! And, lastly, this is not the last chapter… It might take a while to wrap up since I hate my endings, which always seem to cliché… ^-^ Well, enjoy!  
  
Icari  
Chapter 32  
  
 Inuyasha woke with a groan and a throbbing head. He sat up slowly in the middle of the woods and a foul stench a bit to his left.  
  
 "Inuyasha?" The said hanyou looked up at the girl running towards him and tired to say something, but it ended up like a gurgle. Kagome giggled as she fell to her knees and checked his forehead. "So, Inuyasha… do you remember anything that happened yesterday?" He groaned.  
  
 "Blurry…" He mumbled, exhausted out of his mind. Hands coaxed him back to the ground, soft hands, and he relaxed into him, his headache slowly began to feel better. "Big." He heard her soft giggling again.  
  
 "Inuyasha… you're exhausted, stay down." A feather soft kiss was placed on his forehead and he drifted off.  
  
 Kagome smiled at the hanyou, still asleep in the afternoon sun. She looked over to Icari and Sesshomaru, who were just about done and ready to go. "Uh, guys?" They looked over at her.  
  
 "Do you mind bringing Inuyasha into the shade? We'll rest for a while before getting the shards ad heading off." She called over to them.  
  
 "And don't forget the talismans." Yasuo said from his spot on the ground. He was still sitting, since he had taken most of the damage. Kagome and the rest of the humans had barely even been scratched, and they had taken care of the youkai right after Naraku's world had dissolved, with only a sliver of the sun visible. It had been hours now, and the full youkai had only just woken up.  
  
 "Yeah, I know…" She looked over at the large puddle of oozing purple… that even bubbled in some places, and wondered how they were going to get anything from it. Never mind the shards and talismans.  
  
 Yasuo stumbled up to her, a hand on her shoulder for balance, and stared into the vast puddle. He frowned as he watched it ripple and then dissolve a stray leaf that landed on it.  
  
 "Youkai are stronger than leaves, that's for sure, but I'm not sure it's completely safe to go in _there." Miroku, who was standing besides them, decided to test out the acid and placed a stone near the edge. The water sizzled like hot oil with water, but there was barely any damage done. Kagome sighed.  
  
 "At leaves the shards aren't in the dead center; they're a bit to the left, and the talismans are only a bit farther in. Yasuo, do you think you can get enough water to clean this up?" He nodded.  
  
 "But only after I've had a chance to regenerate. Actually, I could move the lake itself later on." Kagome nodded and walked over to Inuyasha in the shade, but not before hearing a loud smacking sound.  
  
 "Oh, how I've missed that…" She chuckled. Things were going back to normal.  
  
  
 Rin watched the whole scenario play out from up in a low branch of a tree, chuckling at Miroku's attempt to grab a feel. Kirara had gone off to fetch Shippo, so she was currently bored. Her eyes wandered to Yasuo, who was leaning casually into a tree not far away. A smirk pulled at the corners of her mouth.  
  
 "What are you smiling so smugly about?" Sesshomaru's cool voice tickled her ear, and her arms wrapped them around his neck unconsciously. His strong, lean arms circled around her waist, and she simply leaned back. "Well?" Rin laughed softly.  
  
 "Just thinking of my little scheme…" they both flinched as they thought back to the last time they had held each other casually, and their eyes found the other's. A flicker of uncertainty crossed Rin's but it was gone in an instant. Some things, you just had to pick up from the people around you.  
  
 "Rin, I…"  
  
 "Sesshomaru… I'm sorry." Sesshomaru bit his lip and looked at her, confused at why she was apologizing. Though, a quick look in her eyes told him that she knew…  
  
 "Rin, you don't have to apologize, I spoke without thinking."  
  
 "And you were just voicing your concerns. Sesshomaru, I _should_ be apologizing, I was being inconsiderate." He hand went down to play with some of the hair the covered her from the world's eyes, and she snuck a sniff of their earthy fragrance.  
  
 "And I wasn't thinking. I should've thought about it more instead of acting on impulse. __I'm apologizing; I'm sorry." She turned to look at him, surprised as he was to hear those words coming out of his mouth. With a smile, he kissed his cheek lightly.  
  
 "We were both acting childish… Let's settle for that." He smiled against her cheek and she moved her face over a bit to aim for the lips…  
  
  
 Icari looked around, seeing everyone with their respective others, and she smiled. This was exactly what they deserved; true happiness. Especially for all they had been through, and for all they had given back to the world. They deserved every second of happiness in her eyes.  
  
 '_Don't you?'  
_  
Whispered the tiny, rebel voice in her head. She cringed inwardly, knowing what that bit of her conscience was telling her as her golden eyes roamed over to the water youkai, sitting not too far away. She had felt his eyes on her for a long time now, and when she had looked, she expected him to turn away. But he didn't.  
  
 There was an ache in her heart as memories of Hiro floated through her head, but they were blurry. She knew she loved him, and she knew that the heart was allowed to heal and love again, but she didn't know how this one would turn out. Hiro had died protecting her, and that was not something easily forgotten. Her first love had given his life __for her, and she did not want to lose Yasuo too.  
  
 And then it hit her.  
  
 The whole time she had been avoiding his attempts to get closer, the whole time she had been ignoring his feelings for her… she had been trying to keep him. She had never wanted him to go, not like Hiro, not ever. Yasuo was her oldest friend, and she wanted him to be by her side forever. So she had been blind, but her heart knew exactly what she needed. Him. Someone to mend her and bring her back. It wasn't only her family.  
  
 "Yasuo!" His eyes intensified their gaze, and her heart bounced in her chest, as if saying 'You finally get it! No go to him!' and she took hesitant steps towards the demon.  
  
 "Yasuo… I…" words stood at the tip of her tongue, refusing to be released as he looked at her. His dark eyes held hers the whole way, and Icari suddenly felt small and stupid in front of this man she had been avoiding. Or was her conscience playing mind tricks on her? Nevertheless, she slid to her knees in front of him.  
  
 "Icari, what are you doing?"  
  
 She smiled. She remembered his voice like this, uttering those same small words, from so long ago. It had always been like this, and now it was time to take another step.  
  
  "Yasuo, I've been… oh gods what do I say… I've been childish." Yasuo looked somewhat surprised by this, but not completely. It seemed that part of him knew that this was going to happen. "I guess I always wanted you as… more than friends, well, my heart at least, but my mind wasn't making sense of it, so I ran…" She trailed off again, never been really good at this stuff. Yasuo smiled his youthful, boyish smile that he had always saved for her and held her face in a hand.  
  
 "I love you too." She laughed; he had always known what she had always meant to say, despite her terrible vocabulary and social skills. And, for the first time in a long time, felt whole. She had a man she loved willing to take her in his arms, her family surrounding her, and the end of the worst chapter of her life (possibly) closing.  
  
Kagome's head whipped up at the sound of Icari's rather throaty laugh, and saw her being pulled into Yasuo's arms. A look over to the side told her Sango and Miroku were getting along as always, though she saw something deeper in their faces and they fought. Inuyasha stirred in his sleep.  
  
 "Inuyasha?" He didn't move. Worried, she bent down lower to check up on him…  
  
 His golden eyes flew open and his lips curled into a smile as his right arm shoved her on top of him. The other arm held her at the waist close to him as she sputtered indignantly and, finally, began to hit his arm and call him names. Even so, she was still smiling overall.  
  
 "Stupid wench, don't ever scare me like that again!" His lips brushed her ear as he whispered, making Kagome giggle.  
  
 "Aw, but it's so fun!" she teased him, and saw his eyes glint evilly.  
  
 "Let's see how fun it is when you're being attacked by… ME!" They flipped over, his mouth nuzzling the crook of her neck while his hands moved down to her ticklish spots. She never even managed to say a word before she was laughing out loud.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "Can't this stupid cat go any faster?" Jaken exclaimed as he rode on Kirara with Shippo. Annoyed, the kitsune poked at Kirara, and they both silently agreed on their plan.    
  
 She sped up while Shippo clung to her fur, making Jaken stumble as they rode. Eyes watering, Shippo smelled the familiar scents of his pack and he knew Kirara did too when she tensed her muscles beneath him. At the edge of the small clearing caused by a large, acidic pool, Kirara dug all fours into the hard ground, causing the just stable toad thing to fly into the woods. Shippo smirked at the screaming told as he jumped off Kirara. Sango and Miroku were the first two he met.  
  
 Kirara jumped into her master's arms while Sango studied the skies.  
  
 "Shippo, did you see something flying overheard?" He shook his head.  
  
 "Nope, nothing. Now… where's Kagome?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fly Jaken, fly like a bird! Heh, I couldn't resist tormenting the little thing, especially since I just realized I forgot all about him. All the better. Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews people1 The secret of the talismans and swords will be revealed soon!_


	34. Going Home

Disclaimer: I've done this at least 32 times in this story alone, get the point yet??  
  
AN: Hi guys! Sorry about not updating before! It was busy… and I know what you all are going to say, "Don't worry about it!" Honestly, I can't, it's my nature to apologize when I did something I was supposed to do. ^^ Well, this chapter's a bit late too… Oh well. Enjoy!  
  
Icari  
Chapter 33  
  
The entire poison lake was moved a couple hundred yards into the distance. The shards and talismans were recovered then, and the entire group (Jaken included) all packed and headed for Keade's home. Rested and full, even Inuyasha was willing to go slowly.  
  
 "So… what are we going to do about the jewel, now that it's done?" Kagome said with a small smile. She half walked, half skipped in delight; no more traveling all over Japan! And, she could go back to her time whenever she wanted.  
  
 "More importantly, how are we going to figure out what these things are for?" Icari held up the talismans in between her fingers with both hands. Sesshomaru looked at her and Yasuo a bit warily. Pretty funny, actually, if you think about it.  
  
 "And what to do now that the entire quest is over." Miroku spoke up, making Inuyasha stiffen. An arm went around Kagome possessively, pulled her close. With a big huff, he spoke too.  
  
 "Well, Kagome's staying here to live with me, possibly Shippo, and the rest of you are welcome in _my forest." Quite a few rolled their eyes at his macho words, some laughing. He looked down at Kagome, who was half buried in his haori. "You, _are_ living in this time, right?"  
  
 "Actually," she slipped out from under his arm, eyeing him as she said this to see his reaction, "I was thinking of living in my time," his ears drooped, "but only until I'm done school."  
  
  "Feh! And how long will _that_ be? I don't see why you would need this __sk-oo-l anyways, if you're staying here." Arms crossed and posture rigid, Inuyasha 'feh'd' and refused to move.  
  
 "Only another year, Inuyasha. And I'll need it in case things don't work out, and then I'll be prepared for life back on the other side." Kagome walked over and tapped him lightly on the head. "Now come on you big baby, let's get going home!"  
  
 Icari laughed at the young couple, watching them bicker. Though, there was something wrong with Inuyasha, he didn't seem to want whatever it was that was happening. She'd have to talk to him later on tonight.  
  
 "Yeah, baby brother, let's go! We still don't know anything about the talismans, why they're tied to the swords, our family, and the jewel. So, we can worry about the future later on. Come on!" She ran up in front of Sesshomaru, who still didn't seem to be taking her choice of mates very well. "Wet blanket."  
  
 "Pervert!!" Slap. Of course, we all know where that one came from. Miroku teetered, a bit dazed as Kirara transformed and slipped under him to make sure he didn't fall into the ditch.  
  
 "Well, this looks like life from now on." Rin watched Shippo pinching at Miroku's face, trying to wake him up and complimenting Sango on her strength. Jaken, who was waddling beside her with the biggest bruise on his head, grumbled.  
  
 "So, about the talismans, who has any idea?" Yasuo shrugged at the young girl, completely ignoring the murderous, in Sesshomaru's special, subtle way, targeted right at him. Rin giggled and nudged him with her elbow. "She'll be alright, and he'll take good care of her."  And when he didn't seem to take any notice of her words, "Jeez, looks like somebody doesn't feel like sharing…"  
  
  
 The day had gone along normally, with things falling right back into their usual way of. Shippo had taken to calling Kagome and Inuyasha Mama and Papa, much to the hanyou's annoyance, and Jaken and Myouga were fighting lots. Something about brains and brawn…  
  
 That night was quiet, with everyone fast asleep in camp except for the demons, who were keeping watch. Icari approached her little brother quietly, taking this as a chance to test him out. Before she got into strike range for any demons, she saw his ears twitch, though he never moved. Icari sighed; he knew it was her.  
  
 "So," She sat beside him, crossed legged on the branch.  
  
 "So what?" He grounded out under his breath as a finger twirled the string with a jewel on it. Kagome had let him take it off from around her neck earlier on, so sure that he was going to become full demon, or something.  
  
 "So what's bothering you?" he huffed, clearly thinking. Icari wasn't up to playing this particular game today, so, she poked him. And again, and again.  
  
 "Would you quit that?" A clawed hand moved to flick at hers, but she didn't stop.  
  
 "Not until you tell me."  
  
 "Oh my god…" Icari laughed out loud, her hand never stopping their quick motion towards and away from her brother's arm. Inuyasha looked over at her, annoyed, but she simply shot him a smug grin. "alright, alright, I'll talk."  
  
 With a huge grin, Icari settled into the branch and waited for her brother's explanation. He grumbled for a while, but looked at her fearfully as she propped he poking finger back up to start her torture again.  
  
 "Alright already! It's… just that I'm not sure how it's going to work with us…" Inuyasha gesture a hand over towards Kagome, who was sleeping peacefully in her futon. "I love her, but I don't know if I can make her happy... and I want her to stay… I'm just… confused…" Dumb people speech, the curse of her family. No one knew how to express emotions with words with the Inu family, so their mates were __very patient.  
  
 "Is that all?" He looked over at her skeptically, getting nervous at her oh-so-cheerful grin. "Lord knows we aren't the exact best at words, but, like they say, actions speak louder than words!"  
  
 "Your point being…?" She tugged at a long tress of hair and whispered into his ear, grins spreading wider on both faces as he listened.  
  
 *~*~*~*~*  
  
 "Four, four, four four! What is with the number four? It's everywhere!" Shippo exploded, jumping around, as he was quite sick of listening to the adults talk about the talismans, swords, and a bunch of other stuff. Now, all eyes were on him, watching as he jumped around in front of them.  
  
 "I mean, four talismans, four swords, there is even four of you guys!!" Icari, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin snickered as Sango and Miroku looked at everyone, confused. It was a moment before they all knew what was going on in the kitsune's head.  
  
 "Oh no!"  
  
 "There's nothing going on like that!"   
  
 "Of course not." Shippo retorted curtly. "Honestly, everyone can see it Sango, Miroku, even Inuyasha here and it took him two years to figure out his feelings for Kagome." My, the little guy was rather blunt today, wasn't he? "And what is with the number four? There are four elements of earth, that I know of, anyway, and… and…" The boy looked around, his eyes falling on the Bone Eater's Well. "There are four corners, and sides, of the well!"  
  
 To further express his point, he took the four talismans right out of their hands and placed them on top of each corner of the well. "See? One, two, three, four! And even if I go down here…" Shippo jumped into the well, but not before there was a quick mutter of "He's officially cracked" from Inuyasha.  
  
 They waited for the rest of the rant, and waited. And waited some more, but it never came. What did come, though, was the strong smell of sake, and a soaked, screaming Shippo.  
  
 "Kagome! Kagome! There's a crazy old man on the other side of the well! Thank god I found this side again! He's scary!!!"  He buried himself into Kagome's school uniform, soaking it with sake. "If this is the curse that follows going on the rant, I'm never doing that again…"  
  
 "Crazy old man? Kagome, did he mean your grandpa?" Kagome tried, and I really do mean tried, to defend her Jii-chan, but she found no good points to say. Besides, the yell of an oh-so-dreaded voice interrupted her.  
  
 "DEMONS!!! HUNDREDS OF THEM!! DEMONS EVERYWHERE!!" Kagome's grandpa ran towards the bunch with a large, clay pot and attempted to throw more sake on them, but it turned out to be empty. So, instead, Grandpa stood there, eyes closed and in a very interesting pose with Kagome and Inuyasha watching him warily.  
  
 "Old man, you really should remember to __refill before __emptying again." Inuyasha pushed the pot away with a clawed finger while Kagome turned to the others, laughing nervously.  
  
 "Ah… Everyone, meet my grandpa, and grandpa, don't scare everyone." The old man muttered, crossing his hands and muttering in a very Inuyasha-like way, which was pretty ironic.  
  
 "Hey cool! I knew this is where Kagome went! Hurry up mom!" Almost simultaneously, everyone twisted and turned until they could see behind Kagome, where a young boy and an older woman climbed out of the well, both in as equally interesting clothes as Kagome and the old man.  
  
 "Kagome… who are all these people?" With a nervous laugh, Kagome turned around to see her mother and Sota both watching her. Sota stepped forward and lunged himself at Inuyasha, asking a bunch of questions about the past.  
  
 "M- Mum? I… err… explanations, anyone?"  
  
 Yasuo stepped forward and bowed deeply at Kagome's mother. "Hello, I'm Yasuo, a water demon. Very nice to meet you." They shook hands, Kagome's mother seeming to be very interested in the new young boy.  
  
 "Well now, Kagome, I never knew people around here were so polite!" *cough* *hack* Inuyasha *cough* *hack*  
  
 "Err… Mom?"  
  
 "Wow, is that a full demon? Do you know how we got here? This is feudal Japan? Where are all the monsters? Did you kill Naraku yet? Are you my bro-" Kagome yanked her kid brother back by his collar, smiling helplessly at Inuyasha, who was still on the ground.  
  
 "Umm… Mom, Sota, this is Sango, Miroku… Kirara, Shippo… Icari, Yasuo, Rin, Sesshomaru and Jaken. You guys already know Inuyasha. Everyone, this is my mom and my little brother, Sota."  
  
 "Alright, now for and explanation." Icari looked over at her mate and Myoga…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Lol, I hope you liked it! Umm, not really chatty right now, but I hope you enjoyed!!_


	35. Just Fluff

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha!! Mwa ha ha ha!!! *gets dragged off by men in white lab coats and dumped into a room with tens of other Inuyasha-crazed fans*  
  
 Man #1: Gee, it sure is getting crowded in there…  
  
 Man #2: *shrug* well, we were running out of rooms.  
  
AN: Heh, that was fun! I was going to do a little recount on what happened last chapter… but then I realized some of you probably just read the last chapter yesterday… Wow, lots of people liked the Grandpa incident… now the explanation is here!!!  *still rather crazed*   
  
Icari  
Chapter 34  
  
 "Wow! I never realized how cool feudal Japan is!!"  
  
 "Shippo!!"  
  
 "What?" Kagome went over to pull the two boys into the hut by their ears.  
  
 "I was worried sick about you two! You, Shippo, should know how unsafe it is to be running around out there alone!" Both boys were sat down on the ground by the fire.  
  
 "But Kagome!!" They both whined, making her eye twitch. A bit to her left, she could hear Inuyasha snickering. Kagome turned on her heel, ready to give them all a nice little lecture, when her mother came in, dragging in her grandpa as well.  
  
 "My, there are so many nice people out there, Kagome! You should come out with us. And the meadows a bit outside of the village…"  
  
 "Mom! Please stay inside the village, there are lots of demons out there ready to… err… attack you…" Her mother smiled as her grandpa huffed out his chest, trying to be intimidating.  
  
 "No Demon is going to hurt us while I'm around, Kagome, I'll just use my-" He was cut off by his granddaughter face-faulting into the ground Icari stepped in at that moment, looking from the girl on the ground to her snickering brother, to the two young boys and the people at the door.  
  
 "What in the world…"  
  
 "You'd think that by now, Grandpa, you'd know that those mantras of yours don't work…"  
  
 "Of course they do!!"   
  
 "Argh!" The dog demon blinked, watching as Kagome unceremoniously pushed her grandpa and mother in and sat them down next to Sota and Shippo. About that time, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru and Yasuo came in with Kaede behind them.  
  
 "Found her!" Rin chirped happily, completely unaware of Kagome's frustration. Not that it really mattered, because the miko completely forgot about that and clapped her hands almost giddily.  
  
 "Great, now everyone has to _stay here and **not_ wander off_!" Inuyasha's snicker came a little louder this time, making Kagome hit him with a very evil glare.  The ones that had just entered the hut looked at them curiously, while everyone else either smiled or whistled, trying to act innocent.  
  
 There was a quiet mumbling after Inuyasha clapped his hands, a small dot floating down in front of the hanyou. He looked at it quickly. "Hey, I'm getting good at that…"  
  
 Icari regarded her brother with a dumb look before snapping out of her reverie. "Alright! Now that everybody's here, well, besides Jaken, why don't we sit down and discuss this like normal people?"  
  
 "Because we aren't normal," Kagome said dryly, her eyes flitting across certain people in the room, "But that reminds me, where is Jaken?" Shippo answered that one.  
  
 "He was bugging Kirara, so she volunteered to teach him how to fly." More blank/dumb faces. As he got tired of the staring, Shippo shrugged. "Well, weren't we going to discuss something?"  
  
 "Aye, no more joking around. Now, it seems that the talismans that I have entrusted to ye have not only giving power to Naraku, but brought Kagome's kin here, and Shippo there. Could it be that the well has been neutralized?" The room became suddenly quiet, everyone thinking about the possibilities.  
  
 "No, Lady Kaede, I don't think it's possible. Myouga has tried for it, but it did not let him through." Yasuo flicked the said flea demon away from his face while he talked. Kaede looked from him to Myouga.  
  
 "And what were ye wishing to do over there?" Myouga laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head with an arm.  
  
 "Well… Lady Kagome's blood was so tasty…" Kagome gave him a dirty look, resisting the urge to stamp at him. Sota and Kagome's Mother sweat dropped, while her Grandpa rummaged in his shirt for a ward of some kind.  
  
 "Aye, Myouga, we know what ye mean…" Even Kaede looked like she was about to face-fault or something. "Well, it seems like The Bone Eater's Well is now only able to let some certain people through, like though of pure intentions."  
  
 "Yeah right." Shippo glared at Kagome's grandfather from the corner of his eye, watching as a few herbs, spices, and weak looking wards appeared out of nowhere.  
  
 "Shippo…" Kagome chided. "The well must've known that whatever he had wouldn't work. That was why it let him through; he's harmless." And indignant look crossed his face as her grandpa gave up and started to filter everything back in his shirt. "See? Can't even find the right things to do whatever he was hoping to."  
  
 Icari ignored the kitsune and boy's laughs and spoke, "Lady Kaede… What I don't understand is how the talismans have anything to do with the well. How were we supposed to figure that out if Shippo hadn't gone on a rant?"  
  
 "Aye, it does seem strange… but I think we've been looking at it in some of the wrong ways. If ye think about it, the four swords and talismans all hold steps in life, and in time. Over time, Life, growth, death, all happen, as well as spirits being sent to the other world." Icari nodded slowly, digesting the information.  
  
  "But why?" Miroku thought aloud. Kaede sighed, her shoulder slugging as if admitting defeat.  
  
 "There are things in life, young monk, that no one can explain. Why was the well made in the first place? Why was Kagome let to travel through time, if the jewel would've been safer in her time? Why did we all meet? An important lesson in life, Miroku, is that those kinds of things, the ones we can't explain, maybe we weren't meant to know.  
  
 "But, in the end, things did turn out for the better. Ye have all met and become great friends, Shippo found parents anew, Sango came with you, and did not live a lonely life, Miroku is now free of his Wind Tunnel, two feuding brothers were brought together, and a sister once lost was found. Do ye still feel the need to question what has been given to us?"  
  
 "No, Lady Kaede. You are right, I should be thankful for what I have, and pray that it shall remain as such." The old woman nodded.  
  
 "Aye, do not question things such as this…" The group fell silent again, but only for a moment. Rin chuckled.  
  
 "Lady, you've forgotten the most important thing, we have all found ourselves wonderful mates." A smile crossed everyone's faces, including Miroku and Sango, as they each reached for their partner's hands. There was a gasp from Kagome's mother, but she never did get to see her expression, as Sota had suddenly lunged himself as Kagome and Inuyasha. He hugged them both tightly.  
  
 "I have a brother now!!" Gasping for breath, Kagome peeked over her brother's shoulder to see her mother standing there, smiling happily. Her grandfather had his mouth wide open, not believing what he had just learned.  
  
 "I take it ye haven't told them yet?" Inuyasha and Kagome smiled sheepishly from their spot on the floor. Icari gave them a big, goofy grin as she went to hug Yasuo, whispering into his ear. He chuckled at hearing Inuyasha's plans tonight…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 With her mother at home making preparations for a little celebration, for all four couples (Icari and Yasuo didn't have to, but they wanted to, and Miroku and Sango had only just revealed their engagement) Kagome stood up to head back to Kaede's village. She had led her family to the well, equipped with a bow and arrow so that she had an excuse not to let them out of the village while they were here.  
  
 A demon aura flitted across her path, though too far away for her to see. A bow notch and ready, she waited for it to come again.  
  
 "Hey… you weren't planning to point that thing at me, were you?" One Inuyasha's large, toned arms wrapped itself around her thin body, and she sighed, leaning back into him.  
  
 "You just surprised me, that's all." He nipped at her ear lovingly, and she smiled. "What are you doing here, anyways?" soft lips kissed down her throat, making her shiver.  
  
 "I… was just wondering where you were planning to live, after… you know…" Her smile widened as he continued to caress her. Before she could reply, though, something very soft and furry brushed her bare arm.  
  
 "What's that?" She turned quickly, catching the slight lush on the hanyou's face. A little rabbit hopped into her arms, obviously frightened by her sudden movement. "What the?" It's nose twitched as it remember where it was, but Inuyasha caught it again quickly, and turned to her.  
  
 "Um… surprise?"  
  
The End!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 A cute and fluffy (pardon the pun) ending to a very weird and dramatic fic. Well… I didn't really expect this to be the end either!! But… I think an Epilogue is in store, ne? I'll do one if you want one!**_


	36. Epilogue sorry for being short

Disclaimer: Nyah!! This is the last disclaimer for Inuyasha I have to do for a while so… *looks around* Inuyasha's Mine!!! (To Silverclaws, you just got over your chocolate streak… I just started mine ^^)  
  
AN: Well, I read your reviews… and then I checked the number… Thank you everyone so much for all your wonderful reviews!! Looks like I will reach one hundred, except I won't be adding anything on when I do… so thank you in advance!!! And I realized that the last part wasn't as good as it could be… so… all questions will be answered today, right now. Thank you again for reading everyone!! Umm… chocolate anyone? How about cheese? Heh, I'm just so happy!!  
  
 Oh, and despite how happy you've made me right now, there will not be a sequel. But, my next Inuyasha one I'm going to like, but I have a very strict limitation to stories up at once, so it may be a while before you hear anything about it. Well, Happy readings!   
  
Icari  
Epilogue  
  
 Kagome squeaked as her twins ran into her, both squealing as the little rabbit slipped into the bush in her garden. Two furry black ears bounced on the top of their heads as the two years olds chased the flop-eared brown bunny.  
  
 "Choco!!" Akio, her little boy, crawled into the bush and sniffed around for Choco, their bunny. Aiko, the girl ran to the other side of the bush to corner the rabbit. The rabbit darted out the front and ran a ways before the children knew what had happened.  
  
 "You know, I don't even know why I was ever worried enough to get you that rabbit…" Kagome turned and smiled at her husband, who was rubbing her stomach affectionately. "With pup again…"  
  
 "Yea…" Kagome looked down at her still flat stomach through her kimono, then turned to the little nest near the edge of the door. Hue laid there, currently watching as her mate ran across the yard, being chased by the children. The white and brown rabbit rested her head again, exhausted by having to live with babies inside of her.  
  
 "Now Choco will have more to worry about than just our children." Inuyasha nuzzled into her shoulder, purring in agreement. "Speaking of children, is Shippo back yet?"  
  
 "No, but he will be soon. Sesshomaru and Yasuo probably won't be able to stand him for long." Kagome giggled, never hearing the footsteps coming up behind her. Two fingers poked at her stomach, though softly causing her to jump.  
  
 "Heh, with pup again Kagome? We've only been gone for a month!" Icari smiled as her sister in law muttered under her breath before smiling herself. With a quick nod, she went to hug her little brother and adoptive son.  
  
 "Welcome home you two! How was the stay?" Shippo, Kagome and Sota walked over to a small table and talked about the last month as the two twins left Choco to be with his own mate. Icari, Yasuo and Inuyasha stayed outside, admiring the sunset blazing in the west.  
  
  "Heh, I still remember when I told you to get that rabbit for her, you were so worried about how this would turn out. You didn't want anything to take her… heh, 'start off on the best foot.'" Icari smiled, only wider, at the memory from three years back.  
  
 "Oh shut up. I was worried, that's all. So, how's Sesshomaru?" His sister chuckled again, sighing as she sobered up.  
  
 "You know, Inuyasha, there was a time when hearing you say that could make me have a heart attack, you know that?" The hanyou nodded, a bit of a smile starting to tug at his lips.  "Well, he and Rin just had a pup, cute little girl. Looks a lot like her uncle. Got the smallest ears…"  
  
 "Sounds sweet. I'll go visit when we can…" He trailed off, eyeing his young twins. "Hey, how are you two going to have any kids, traveling from family to family all the time?" At that moment, Yasuo and Icari both smiled, and he draped his arms over her shoulders. The water demon chuckled lightly.  
  
 "We aren't going to have any children quite yet, Inuyasha. Right now, Icari and I are both content to watch you all grow." He nodded, eyes still watching his children and wife, though he snuck a look at his sister and brother in law from time to time.  
  
 "We're leaving soon, to get Sota back to the future, ne? We're visiting Sango and Miroku on the way, I heard they were planning to come visit." Icari interrupted her brother reverie, seeing the sun become only a sliver in the horizon.  
  
 "Too late."  
  
 "Hentai!" Sango's harsh whisper ran through the air, followed by Miroku's yelp of pain as Sango undoubtedly twisted his ear, out of instinct of being a mother of her own kids. Maron's little giggles filled the air afterwards, and the quiet crunching of their feet on leaves was all that was heard afterwards.  
  
 "They're here…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know! Very short, but I can't think of much more. I definitely don't like writing beginnings or end - Sorry everyone, but I guess I can go through and list everyone who's reviewed me…. Okay, here we go *takes a deep breath*  
  
 I want to thank, red-tigergirl2, Silverclaws, Anhimals, Ryguy5387, x shadow, tansy, Marnika, Bianca, Skiddy16, animemistress419, Kurama's girl, nevets309, elemental Water mistress, Kitsune Shippo, Kagome-the-halfbreed, TNP, Aribear, D-chan3, wammy88, NR, Artcat411, *pauses for a breath* Inu'sgirl, DestroyerDRT, Kitsy, Sirius183, Mrs.Minamino, ShadowHunter22, Fhero Dark Demon Princess, Light destiny, Pori-pori, psycho king, Delta, timewilltell, Paranoic eruj, RobinofYj, Kyo Terashi, Nova, Inuyashaluver18, Evilbunnies1, Anonymous, Yuxi, Ladyofthedragons1 and Shin-no-shibo.  
  
 Thank you everyone for your reviews, tips, criticism, and anything else you threw at me. I'm glad to took the time to read a developing writer's work and comment to help it get better (and done) and you've been awesome through thick and thin. Sorry if I missed anyone, and I can't forget to thank all those readers out there (even the ones who didn't review) for taking the time to give this a try. I have to admit, my writing was a bit weak at the beginning, but I bet you're glad you stuck around for the end ^-~ Heh heh, just kidding guys! Happy readings!


End file.
